In Love With A Killer
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: "Child Murderer Strikes Again" "Aw, he's not so bad, right? A little extensive, sure..." "You... You're the Boogeyman...? YOU KILLED ALL THOSE CHILDREN!" Pitch Black, the serial killer has terrorized a small town right under their noses. -RATED M FOR GORE, BETRAYAL, TOUCHY SUBJECTS, LANGUAGE, FUTURE SMUT, and CHILD DEATH. - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED (Eventual BlackIce.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Now, here's the question for this one—how many people are gonna go "Aw man, why didn't I think of that!?" and try to kill me? How many? Who's gonna try to punch me through the computer because I thought of a really REALLY scary idea that really REALLY works?**_

_**I'm already punching myself for not seeing it earlier. It fits so well… I just… Never noticed it… *evil grin* Let's see…. **_

_In Love With A Killer (Based the title off of a YouTube video… Look it up… Jack and Pitch… Killer…)_

Jackson Overland Frost groaned as he flipped through his papers. So many stupid files to stamp and send out. When he got a job at a local day care service, Jack had expected it to be all fun and play time… Not papers and deadlines… This was the boring part of his job. He couldn't stand it. Why did he even have to fill all this out? Wasn't that the owner's job? Stupid… Absolutely stupid…

He tossed another stack into the trash and grabbed his newspaper instead. He flicked through a few pages on sports. Boring, boring… An article about basketball… Peh… Jack was more of a hockey man himself… He flipped through and frowned at the ads. "Have you seen me?" read a missing child report. He looked into the smiling face of the little girl pictured. Shaking his head sadly, he flipped to the next page. He gasped quietly when he saw a photo of a crime scene across half the page and the words "Another Body Found: Child Murderer _The Boogeyman_ Strikes Again."

Staring darkly, he read about the case. This was the tenth body this month. And he knew the child this time. Eleven year old Pippa Sunburst. She was one of the kids who came to his day care. Tears welled in his eyes as he read the description of what happened to her.

"_According to doctors on the scene, the child was raped both pre and post mortem. Her fingers were cut off, and her throat slit. The killer gouged out her eyes- the only sure fire way the police know that it's the same man. We aren't sure why, but he leaves this clue to his identity every time he strikes… The child's family mourns…"_

"Damnit, she has a name!" Jack shouted, crumpling the paper and slamming it to the ground. Pressing his palms to his eyes, Jack sobbed to himself: grieving for Pippa. She was so young… She had so much to live for… And that bastard just took it away from her without a second thought…!

Heaving into his desk, Jack hissed through tears, "If I ever get my hands on that guy, I'll kill him! I'll rip his heart out!"

"Who?" Jack jumped up when he heard his boss's voice. Wiping at his eyes, Jack smiled weakly at his boss- Sanderson Mansnoozie.

"Hiya boss," Jack said, sniffling. Sanderson blinked in surprise seeing him like this. In all the time he'd known the eighteen year old, he'd never once seen Jackson cry.

Stooping down, he asked, "Jack, what's wrong? What happened?"

Jack pulled the paper back up and unfolded it. With sniffles and whimpers, he opened it up and pointed to the article about Pippa. As Sanderson read, his eyes became wide and his face grew pale.

"Oh no… Oh… Oh Pippa…" he whispered, falling back into a chair, holding his head in one hand. He had known her as well. He had loved Pippa like his own daughter- he loved all the children he saw. And now… Now she was… He cringed at the thought of it.

Jack cried harder seeing the usually strong silent man break down. They all felt the pain of losing her.

Sniffling, Jack asked, "Why'd this have to happen?"

Sanderson only shook his head, tears falling from his eyes, spotting the floor. There was no reason for this. This senseless killing… They were only children… They had never done anything to anyone…

The entire day was spent in mourning. Jack could barely fake a smile for the kids today. It just felt wrong to smile when Pippa… God, poor Pippa… He could only imagine how much she must have suffered…

Wiping his eyes again, Jack tried to smile when Sophie Bennett, a girl of only five, came over to show him her painting.

"Aw, it's beautiful, Soph," he whispered, ruffling her hair.

Giggling, she held it out to him and babbled, "It's for you!" Jack smiled genuinely and took it, thanking her. Sophie giggled again and hurried back to paint some more. Sophie's older brother Jamie said all she ever talked about was him. Jack this, and Jack that. He kept saying it was like a little crush. Jack was flattered… But… his taste ran more toward men… He wasn't quite sure he was one hundred percent homosexual, but he definitely liked guys better… It still was cute to see her gushing over him, though.

Sophie's mother showed up, as did many other parents, to take their babies back home. They were all overprotective now. After what happened to Pippa, none of them wanted to risk losing their children. Jack understood that…

After all the children had been taken home Sanderson walked over to Jack before locking the doors. "Nick, Adam and I were heading over to the bar, you interested?" he whispered, offering Jack an understanding smile.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, thanks," he replied, "Think I'll be heading home…" Sanderson nodded and they parted ways.

Smiling down at Sophie's adorable painting of a bunny, Jack was oblivious to the world around him. He tripped over a tree root and fell flat on his face. A few people laughed.

Getting up, he brushed himself free of dirt and looked around for the paper.

"You dropped this," Jack blinked and looked up. A man was smiling down at him, holding out Sophie's painting. Grinning, Jack took the paper back.

"Thanks," he said, smiling warmly at the man. He looked to be in his twenties. He had slick black hair and bright yellow eyes… They kind of reminded Jack of a cat's… He had never seen anyone with yellow eyes before. Sure, his friend Tianna had purple eyes, but yellow was different.

He smiled again. "You wearing contacts?" he asked.

The man smiled at him. "No, actually," he replied. Jack felt a chill go up his spine- oohh, that _accent_. He had to be from England or something…! His voice was like velvet! "This ugly shade is my natural hue," the man said, smirking when Jack chuckled.

"Aw, they're not ugly," Jack said, "They kinda suit you." The man smiled a little wider. "Oh, um," Jack quickly extended a hand, "My name's Jack."

The man smiled. "Pitch," he replied, taking hold of Jack's extended hand and squeezing it firmly.

"I assume that isn't your work?" he asked, motioning to the drawing.

Jack blinked, glancing down at the picture, "Oh, no," he said, "See, I work at a day care, and one of the kids made me this."

Pitch chuckled. "Precious…" he whispered. Jack smiled brightly hearing him laugh. It just rolled off him so easily. And it made him happy just hearing it. It had a bit of a rough edge to it, too. Kind of like Adam's, Sanderson's old college buddy.

Nodding once awkwardly, Jack said, "Well, uh, I gotta head home now." Pitch nodded, remaining where he was and smiling. Jack blushed, trying to scoot around him in between the tree. "Well, uh… Bye…!"

Pitch stood there, watching him leave. Those cat like eyes following his every move. Jack felt like his feet were too big for him in that moment. Like he was definitely going to trip over something and look like an even bigger idiot.

Once he was around the man, Jack blushed again and said, "See ya…!" Pitch lowered his head a little. Jack assumed that was a nod. He scurried away after that, rushing back home to hang up Sophie's painting. Maybe he and his little sister would head out to play later. That was always fun. They could go to the ice rink and play hockey.

Stepping inside, Jack greeted his mother and took some tape up to his room. He stuck the bunny in the center, standing back to admire it with his hands on his hips.

His entire wall was scattered with children's drawings he'd received. Some were of fairies, others of snowmen, a couple of puppies, and now Sophie's bunny. It looked perfect.

Hopping down the stairs, Jack called to his little sister. "Mary! Hey, Mary, c'mere!" His brown haired sister rushed to her white blonde brother giggling happily. He grabbed her, spinning her in the air a few times, laughing gleefully with her. The big brown eyes she had shimmered happily, and Jack's baby blue's shimmered right back.

"Hey Mar, you wanna go ice skatin? Wanna play some hockey?" she was almost twelve now. But Jack loved playing with his baby sister.

"Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah!" she said, bouncing up and down and running to get her skates.

Jack's mother came around the corner, frowning at them warily. "Jackson," she said. Both children froze and looked at her pleadingly.

"Jackson," she repeated. Sighing, he trudged over to her and looked up in silence. "Jack, I know you read the paper this morning… I worry about you two… Please, if you go, be careful… There's a monster running around out there and I don't want either of you getting hurt…"

He smiled half-heartedly. "Don't worry ma," he said, "I'll keep my eyes on 'er."

"I meant you too, Jack," she whispered, "You aren't that much older than Pippa… Who's to say-"

"Mom, please," he stopped her, "I can take care of myself. Everything'll be fine…"

He grinned at her when she gave him a nervous look. Sighing, she said, "Alright, but I want you both back here by six." Jack nodded and hopped over to help Mary tie her shoes.

They walked down the street giggling about stupid jokes: Jack holding her hand tight.

"Hey, hey," Jack said, chuckling, "I got one, I got one… Why'd the toilet paper roll down the hill?"

"Why?" Mary asked with a giggle.

"TO GET TO THE BOTTOM!" Jack roared with laughter, Mary laughed too.

"Aw, Jack, that one was _baaaaad_," she said, laughing into her hand.

"That's what makes it so good!" Jack said, waving her arm back and forth. She giggled and began swinging her arm with him. They both laughed together for a while longer now until they finally got inside the indoor ice skating rink.

Jack immediately recognized a familiar head of messy yellow hair. Tianna! He ran up behind her and shouted, "BOO!"

She screamed, falling forward, her arms flailing. Jack and Mary both laughed. But Jack was silenced when Tianna turned around and smacked his arm as hard as she possibly could.

"Jackson Overland Frost, that was NOT FUNNY!" she shouted, hitting him again and again.

"Ow, ow, hey!" he whimpered falling back behind his sister, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…!"

Mary laughed at him. "That's what you get," she said. Jack stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck hers back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tianna asked, smiling at the siblings.

Jack hopped up. "What's it look like? We're skatin!" he announced, motioning his arms out wide and spinning on his heel a little. Mary giggled at his showboating.

Tianna nodded, smiling. "Mary, you want me to help you with your skates?" she offered. Mary said no.

"I wanna see if I can do it myself this time," she said, a determined pout on her face. Tianna giggled and let her sit on the bench to tug her shoes off.

Standing beside Jack, she whispered, "She's getting bigger every time I see her…"

"Yeah," Jack replied, "Hard to believe that two years ago she was just learning how to skate… Huh?"

Tianna smiled with a soft nod. "She looks like your mom," she said. Jack agreed, watching as Mary yanked the laces tight on her skates.

"I heard about what happened, Jack…" she whispered very low, "I heard about Pippa… I'm really sorry…" Jack shook his head, holding up a hand.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he whispered, already on the brink of tears, "Let's just try and have a little fun…" Tianna sighed, but nodded in agreement. Once they all had their skates on, they joined the people out on the ice in the fun and games.

Mary giggled excitedly as she watched Tianna leap and twirl on the ice. Jack's gal pal was a ballerina, and therefore, graceful in everything she ever did. She skated like a pro. Mary pointed as Tianna crouched low and spun impossibly fast.

Squatting a little, Jack whispered to his sister, "I don't know about you, but I'd get sick doing that…" He then made barfing noises and motioned with his hand from his mouth.

"Eeewww!" Mary said, giggling and pushing him away, "You're gross Jack!"

"You're gross!" he retorted, laughing and giving her a little push.

"You're gross!" she giggled. The two pushed each other a little while longer before they started playing ice games. Jack made up that they were penguins being chased by ice wolves. Mary squealed as they ran together across the ice.

Jack grabbed hold of her at one point, pulling her onto his back, as he shouted, diving forward to his stomach, "They're gaining on us! We have to belly slide!"

"Faster! Faster, they're almost on us!" Mary shouted, laughing, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh no, oh no!" Jack yelled, sliding across the ice.

"Ah, they got your leg!" she yelled. Jack yelped, knocking her off, grabbing his leg and flailing and crying in pain. Mary laughed hysterically at him.

"Don't worry Jack; I'll use my penguin powers! Back you wolves! BACK!" Mary yelled, pushing her palm into the air, fighting back the invisible wolves. Jack laughed happily.

"I got 'em!" she shouted.

"But my leg!" Jack choked, grinning, "I think they're gonna have to cut it off!"

"No!" Mary yelled, falling down next to him, "I'll heal you! I've got penguin power, remember?!"

Jack laughed and grabbed her, pulling her down for a noogie. She squeaked and pushed him off, hopping to her feet and skating out of his reach.

Jack sat up, laughing and gasping for air, watching her glide across the frozen surface.

Pushing himself up, he smiled when she came back. "Aw man, now my butt's cold…"

Mary pushed him. "Eeeww! You're gross Jack!" Jack laughed and poked her back a little.

When they had finally finished all their fun Jack helped Mary take off her skates. He tied the laces together after they were off her feet and he tossed them over his shoulder. He did the same with his shoes.

"See ya later Tia!" he called to Tianna. She smiled, waving brightly at them, and then quickly returned to her jumps and spins.

Jack and Mary walked together down the street towards home. It was only five thirty, but the sun was already starting to set. Mary pointed out a few stars that were peeking through the clouds. Jack smiled when she pointed to the moon, saying that the man in the moon was smiling at them.

"Yeah, look at 'im," Jack said, "Look at that big ol' grin… Must be a pretty nice view from way up there, huh?"

Mary smiled. "Yeah…"

Jack held her hand again, walking back to home with his baby sister. On the sidewalk at one point he saw Adam, and waved happily. Adam waved back before asking if he was causing trouble.

"Oh yeah," he replied, "_Loads_."

"Well, you just keep your eye on him, Mary, kay? Who knows when he'll get arrested by the cops!" he teased. Jack pouted at him, but Mary laughed and said she would.

"Don't encourage him," Jack hissed. Mary only laughed and swung her arm with his.

Going back inside, Jack smiled to his mother. He motioned to Mary, as if presenting her and saying 'look, she came back in one piece.' She just smiled and said it was time for dinner.

"Oh boy, I'm _starving_," Jack said, hopping to his seat. Mary giggled at him and climbed into her chair as well. The little family ate with a few little bad jokes, a few disapproving frowns, and a couple of stories about the day. Jack had had school first that day, then went to work. He talked about Sophie's painting. Mary had gone to school and done show and tell. She had brought the staff Jack had whittled for her. Kids thought it was magical, like a wand. All in all, they had really good days.

Mary suddenly remembered something, and she said, "Oh, yeah, Jamie Bennett brought in a cat! He found it outside his house!"

Her voice faded out for Jack. He had heard the word cat and his mind went back to the man he met on the street today… His eyes… They really looked like a cat's… Jack felt himself blush a little at remembering them so vividly in his head. He could even see the starburst in his yellow irises.

He blinked back into reality when Mary threw a pea at his head. Jack made to shoot some back, but his mother told him no. So, sighing in defeat, Jack just ate the rest of his food.

He and Mary did their homework, he would occasionally offer help if she needed it, and then they played some videogames. When it was time for bed Mary had already been yawning for an hour.

Jack plopped down on his bed, now in his PJs, and sighed. His mom said goodnight, flicking off the lights and going to tuck Mary in. He lay there, staring up at his ceiling. It looked black in the dark.

He closed his eyes, sighing again as he pictured the man from before. He could see him on the insides of his eyelids. Those piercing yellow eyes dissecting his every movement. Making him feel open and exposed… Making him feel uncomfortable and dizzy all at once… Making him feel wanted… Desired… He moaned softly as the images began to take new shape. The man no longer stared at him from a busy road. He stared at him from above. On a bed… While he pounded himself in and out of Jack's body. He moaned again, reaching his hand down to touch himself.

Jack didn't fantasize often, but when he did he liked it to be in the dark. He mewled as he pulled on himself, imagining the dark man ravaging him in his own home. He could practically feel him ripping him apart. And it felt so good… Oh, he wanted that… Oh, how he did… Oh… Oh…

"Oh!" Jack gasped, eyes flying open with his orgasm. He panted through each aftershock, whimpering with pleasure. Now that he was spent, he truly was exhausted. Sleep took him fast.

He dreamed of cat-like eyes and little girls with bunnies…

_**Forewarning you guys now, this will turn into an eventual BlackIce fic.**_

_**(As if it isn't already…)**_

_**But it's not gonna be happy happy, joy joy… This is gonna have some gory stuff in it… There's gonna be mental torture. Fear, paranoia, yada yada… You aren't going to enjoy what happens throughout the length of this story. I'm telling you that right now. THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE OVERLY HAPPY. I'm sure those who've read from me are expecting it, but you won't get much. **_

_**This is mostly dark… Mostly evil… Mostly Pitch… This is Pitch's realm, now, and he's twistin all the panties in knots…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story is fun… Has a bit of a following, too. Always good to see. :3 Loved all the reviews. People asking if Sophie will be next, or Jamie, or Jack's sister. You'll all have to wait and see, I suppose.**

**Is it too late to warn you of Character Death? Woops… SIDE NOTE: I actually have the next three chapters of this already typed up... Heheh...**

In Love With A Killer (Chapter Two.)

Jack went to school at his usual incredibly early time again. Mary was lucky, she got to sleep in until eight- Jack had to wake up at five in order to be ready by the time the bus came to pick him up. Sometimes he would walk to school, but with all the recent killings his mother said if she found out he walked that she would kill him herself. Bus today…

He sat with one of his friends, though, not exactly a friend. It was hard to say. Phil was kind of a big burly mean kid who just happened to sort of like Jack. His massive mustache and ponytail combo made him a very intimidating sight…

As soon as he got to school, Jack made sure to throw everything into his locker and head to his first class of the day. He missed Tianna; why did she have to be in a private school? Oh, because she was talented and had a promising future, that's why… What did Jack have to look forward to when he got out of the hell hole that was high school?

"Well, there's always the job with Sandy," he muttered, scribbling pictures into his notebook. He drew about six different cats. He couldn't get the nose right, and eventually gave up and drew dogs.

Classes went by slowly, with Jack mostly tuning everything out, minus gym which involved a very energetic game of dodge ball, and then it was off to work.

He punched in, waving hello to Sanderson, and then went straight to the room full of the kids. Parents had dropped them off earlier, but a few were coming in late for the afternoon shift. Jack smiled when he saw Nick St. North, one of Sanderson's pals, picking up two of his kids. Jack always thought they looked like elves… How many kids did he have again, seven or something? Yeesh…

"Hiya Nick!" Jack greeted him, waving happily. Nick smiled, tried to wave, then lifted both his little boys onto his shoulders and walked out. Jack quickly turned and began playing with everyone. Sophie and he built a fort.

He stayed for hours, working and giggling throughout all the fun and games. They finger-painted for a while, and Jack was sure he had run his hands through his hair a couple of times during that. His hair probably had streaks and splotches of blue and pink in it. He knew his nose had a green smear, and his cheeks had purple fingerprints, but he was happy to be messy. He had fun getting this way.

When he left he didn't even bother cleaning off his face. He just waited for all the kids to go home and then headed out himself. A few people gave him some funny looks, just because he was so colorful, but he grinned them off. Life was good as far as he was concerned.

Standing at the corner, waiting for the light to change, he heard a laugh to his left. Blinking, Jack turned his head and quickly blushed to find the man from the other day standing next to him. He was chuckling at the paint all over his face.

"Were you helping a pixie paint its walls?" he asked, lifting a finger to his lower lip and resting his teeth on it. Jack was ashamed to say he followed his hand with his eyes.

"Oh, I uh… Eh heh… No, I…" he fumbled for words, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "I was… We finger-painted…"

The man grinned. "Any more bunnies, Jack?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest and walking beside him across the street. The light had just changed, giving them the little walking man to say go.

Jack blushed. "Oh, um… No, none today… uh…" he felt his cheeks burning. He had forgotten the man's name! How could he remember his eyes so vividly but completely forget his name? Craaaaap…!

The man chuckled a little more, shaking his head. "Well, if I were you, I'd head home and try to wash the blue out of my hair," he said, pointing to Jack's messy locks, "People may think you're dressing up as a smurf…" Jack blushed deeper and averted his eyes.

"Alright, uh… See ya later, then…" he said sheepishly. The man smiled at him, just standing there, waiting; for what, Jack didn't know. He hoped not to hear his name.

Scooting away a little, Jack said, "So, um…. Bye, then…" He nodded once, still smiling. "I uh…" Jack laughed awkwardly, "I guess I'll be seein' ya…"

"I guess you will," the man said, sending Jack a chillingly seductive smirk.

Jack scooted back a little more. "Okay…" he whispered, staring at the man's eyes, blushing like an absolute lunatic, "B-bye…!" He kept scooting away, not turning around to stop facing him, just staring at him with a nervous smile and a dopey blush. The man only smiled as he watched Jack go.

Once he was finally far away and had lost sight of the man in the crowd, Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "God, the sexual tension there was practically tangible," he muttered, "I must've looked like a complete boob…" He rubbed his forehead, frowning when he saw purple flakes fall from his fingers. Right, he still looked like a clown…

Jack got home shortly after that, smiling at his mother's shocked reaction to how colorful he was. Mary laughed at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"In all honesty I'm surprised your tongue is the right color," his mother said, sounding tired.

Jack blushed. "Mom! That wasn't funny!" he whined, rushing upstairs to the bathroom to wash up. He showered, closing his eyes as the steamy water cascaded over him: and because he didn't want paint in his eyes… Jack was happy to step out, look at himself in the mirror, and see a normal white blonde haired eighteen year old boy looking back.

Heading back downstairs, wearing a loose pair of grey sweatpants and a flimsy white tang-top, Jack bounced onto the couch, knocking Mary over and knocking the game controller out of her hand. She squeaked excitedly at him and the two play fought for a while before their mother interrupted.

"Jack, I forgot relish at the store this week, could you run up to the department store and get some?" she asked, holding out some money.

Hopping to his feet, Jack asked, "Do I get to keep the change?"

"No," his mother said with a stern frown, "Now go to the store and get relish…" He groaned, but took the money and grabbed a sweater before heading out.

He left the zip up hoodie open as he walked down the street. The department store was only a few blocks away- he had walked there dozens of times on his own.

Tugging his white tang top down a little, Jack continued walking down the street. His hair was still wet- the cold air chilled it and made him feel that much colder. Maybe he should zip up the sweater…

"Jack, back so soon?" he jumped, literally jumped, when he heard his name behind him. Spinning around, Jack breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the cat-eyed man standing there. He had a briefcase with him this time, and a few books. He was smiling at him.

"Oh, it's you," Jack whispered, pressing his hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat slowing down a little.

The man chuckled. "_You_?" he repeated, "Forgotten my name already?"

Jack blushed, grinning sheepishly, and he shrugged his shoulders. "I remembered who you were, I just forgot your name…" he said, rubbing his arms shyly.

Again the man chuckled at him. "It's Pitch," he said.

"Pitch," Jack echoed, "Pitch… Pitch, Pitch, Pitch… I gotta remember that… Pitch, Pitch, Pitch, Pitch, Pitch…" He began chanting it, pumping his arms up and down each time he did as they walked down the street together. Pitch laughed warmly at seeing how hard Jack was trying to remember his name.

"It's fine if you forget," he said, adjusting his books, "After all, we've only just met…" Jack looked over at him and blushed when he saw that Pitch was looking at him.

Rubbing his arm, he said, "Well, uh, I'll try not to…" Pitch smiled. Jack saw the department store coming up. He quickly skirted around in front of Pitch, hopping nimbly on the balls of his feet, so that he was to his right. He tried not to notice the way Pitch watched him. Tried not to see the fact that the man was scanning him over with his eyes. He tried not to feel the dizzy nervousness that came with being looked at like that.

Coughing uncomfortably, Jack said, "Well, uh, I gotta head in here. Gotta buy something for my mom…. You know…" Pitch smiled at him as Jack tried scooting backwards toward the store.

"Bike rack," he said. Jack blinked, spinning his head around to look down behind him. Sure enough, he was about to back into a bike rack.

Jumping to the side, Jack gasped a little too loudly when he jumped right into Pitch's chest. Pitch blinked back in surprise, but smiled when Jack quickly hopped a good six feet back towards the store. Jack was so flustered, he could hardly think straight.

Pitch sighed, pushing his books under his arm holding the briefcase, and he bent, picking up the money Jack had just dropped. "Here," he said, holding it out to him, "You seem to have a knack for dropping things…" Jack blinked rapidly, hands jumping all over himself, feeling for the money. Pitch chuckled at the way the boy felt into his pockets and came back with nothing.

"Um…" Jack blushed brightly as he took the money back. "Thanks," he whispered, pulling it close to his chest and brushing his fingers behind his ear like he was tucking hair back but really was doing it out of reflex. He swallowed, glancing nervously up at Pitch, before saying, "I, uh… Guess I'd better head in there…"

Pitch smiled down at him. "Until next time," he said warmly, as if oblivious to the boy's emotional turmoil. Jack's cheeks darkened and he nodded several times, backing into the store, glancing up at the tall man a few last nervous times. He then hurried into an aisle, if only just to be out of his line of sight.

He hid there and watched Pitch walk away; sighing with relief once he was finally gone. He went and bought the relish for his mother and hurried back home. He gave it to his mom when he got back, and she thanked him. She had made hamburgers for dinner, and Mary liked putting pickle relish on hers- for some reason, though she didn't like full pickle slices. Whatever, she was just picky…

Jack tried to ignore how ancy he still was. That time with Pitch had really left him squirrely… He felt like he needed to run laps around a gym for a few hours. In fact, he decided that he might as well go do just that. He could go visit Adam, too- he worked at the local gym as a personal trainer. That'd be fun!

Jack took a bottle of water and his MP3 player with him before rushing out to the gym. He waved excitedly over at Adam, who was busy spotting a very burly looking man who was benching. Adam sent him a smile and a small wave before he helped lift the weights back onto the little divots.

Jack took his water and his music up to the indoor track and quickly began blaring himself some Simon Curtis. Once he had his upbeat song, off he went. He ran twice, three times, seven times, twelve. Soon he lost count of how many laps he had completed. He did, however, notice when Adam stood there smiling at him.

He tugged his headphones out of his ears and smiled brightly at him. "Hey Adam!" he greeted.

"Hey yourself," He said, chuckling a little at seeing the sweat stain on Jack's shirt. "How many laps you do?"

"Oh, I dunno," Jack said, "I lost count at twenty eight… I think… Maybe twenty seven…" Adam smiled- he looked impressed. "So what've you been up to, besides working out like a madman?"

"Nothing special," he said, shrugging his shoulders as the two began walking around the track, "Sand told me what happened to Pippa… I feel bloody awful about it…"

Jack sighed sorrowfully. He loved the Aussie like a brother, but sometimes he had a tendency to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Jack had been trying to forget about what happened to Pippa… He didn't want to think that it might have been his fault… He could have kept a more vigilant eye on her… He could've walked her home… He could have done something… Anything…

Adam rubbed his shoulder warmly. "It's alright, Jack," he said, "It's too late to change what happened… All we can do now is pay more attention to our little anklebitahs…" Jack nodded, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Well, I'm gonna be heading home now," he said, stopping at the track door. Adam nodded and began jogging around the track. Jack sighed and walked down the stairs. Slowly, without any real pep to his step. He had come to the gym to feel better. Not worse…

He walked home by himself, occasionally dabbing at his eyes to stop a tear or two from rolling out. It was dark by now, and streetlights flickered above his head. Sometimes he wished the world was a better place… This was one of those times…

When he got home, Jack just sat on the couch and watched the news. His mother was finishing up dishes, Mary was taking a bubble bath, and he just wanted a moment alone with his thoughts.

But he didn't get that moment alone. The television screen suddenly burst into a bright screen of red that said "Breaking News". Quickly a man's voice came over the television, and images of an area taped off surrounded by police shown. A helicopter filmed, shining a spotlight down on the cops. The deep voiced announcer said calmly, "This is breaking news- the body of a little girl has just been found outside Jillery's Department Store on Fifer Street. Police will not give any names, but apparently this appears to be the work of The Boogeyman, the serial child killer."

Jack gasped, jumping onto the balls of his feet, gripping the TV in his hands and staring right into the picture. Jillery's… He had been there earlier today! That was the store he went to buy the relish from!

"Oh my God," he wheezed, his face going white and his arms starting to shake. "Oh God, I was just there…! Oh God..!"

He fell backwards, holding his head and he began to cry. His mother quickly rushed out to the living room, falling to her knees beside him asking him what was wrong. He just pointed at the TV and sobbed into his palms.

She watched the screen, listening as the announcer said, "The body was discovered draped over a bike rack, her stomach cut open and her eyes gouged out… Her clothes had been removed, leaving everyone to speculate if she had been raped… According to a witness, the body was found a little after seven."

Jack wailed, covering his ears and falling to the ground. He had been at the department store just two hours before that! Oh, God, it could've been him! "It could've been me! It could've been me! Oh, God, Mom, it could've been ME!" he shrieked, gripping his mother's arms and sobbing into her chest. She tried to calm him, but they both knew he was right. It very well could have been him. Jack was just lucky he hadn't been there.

His mother quickly turned off the TV. "Jackson, listen to me," she said, placing her hands on his shaking shoulders, "I'm going to tell your sister what's happened… But you have to promise me you'll be strong for her… This is scary for all of us… And she's still little… Promise momma you'll be brave…"

"I promise mom," he whispered, wiping his hands across his eyes, "I'll be brave, I promise…"

"Good boy," she whispered, going upstairs to wait for Mary to finish her bath. Jack just remained kneeling in his living room, crying to himself. Another body… Another Goddamn body… Why? Why would anyone kill little kids like that? Where was the sense in it?

Sniffling, he went upstairs to his room and tried to sleep. He managed a few nightmare plagued hours before he had to get up and get ready for school. He tried to do so with a smile, but he had no energy left for it. He just went and droned on like a mindless slave.

When he got to work, he sat and read the newspaper for more details on the murder. The girl had been the one he had seen listed as missing just the other day- he felt sick by that… And he read that, yes, the girl had been raped, both before and after death again. Her eyes were gouged out, just like the ten others… It was awful to think of whether that had happened before or after she had been killed.

Swallowing, tears rolled down Jack's cheeks as he set the paper down. Sanderson saw him crying and quickly was by his side, rubbing circles into his back and telling him it wasn't his fault. What happened couldn't be avoided. No one had predicted it…

"But that's not why I'm upset," Jack said, sniffling and wiping his sleeve across his nose, "The girl was found outside the department store I had gone to… She was found two hours after I had left… Sandy, that could've been me…!"

Sanderson swallowed, but quickly hugged Jack close to him. "Well thank the heavens it wasn't," he whispered, fondly ruffling Jack's hair.

The two remained that way for a while longer before Sandy returned to playing with the kids. He didn't want them to know anything was wrong. Nobody did. Their parents each arrived at least five minutes early for all of their children. And Jack couldn't say he blamed them.

Whimpering, he sat on a bench on the side of the road. He didn't feel like going home just yet. He just wanted to sit for a while and try to process everything. A young pregnant woman came and sat beside him. Jack smiled warmly at her, she smiled back. Then her bus came and she was gone.

Jack texted his mother, letting her know he'd be home before dark; he was just stopping for a breather. She replied with 'alright, just get here before six.' Why would he stay out and risk being the next victim?

Jack felt the bench creak with extra weight. "This seat taken?" he blinked his eyes up and smiled when he saw it was Nick who had joined him.

"Hey Nick," he said weakly, smiling warmly up at the old man.

"How you feeling Jackie?" he asked, looking at him with concern.

Shrugging, Jack said, "I've been better, I guess… Just… These murders have been a lot to take in…" Nick nodded solemnly.

"Yes, is terrible… An awful, awful crime against humanity," he said with his thick Russian accent. Jack only nodded, staring down at a crack in the sidewalk. He wanted to go home…. But at the same time, he just wanted to sit here forever…

Nick patted his back comfortingly, saying a fond farewell, and he headed off toward his home. Jack watched him go; smiling at the big red coat he wore. Nick was quite the character… But he had been like a father figure for Jack, and he was grateful to him for that.

Placing his hands onto his knees, Jack mentally prepared himself to leave. He pressed won into his kneecaps, shifting his weight forward, when he heard a police siren. His whole body froze where it was. The siren sped past him on the street, and soon enough faded. Still, it had frightened him. Maybe it was time to head home…

He got up quickly, rushing across the street, bumping into a few people as he did, and he gasped at the other side. He placed his hand against the side of a building and tried to catch his breath.

"Run a marathon Jack?" he screamed a little, jumping back at the sound of the voice.

He practically felt his neck snap when he looked up. He squeaked with surprise seeing a pair of bright yellow eyes. "Pitch!"

Pitch laughed happily, his smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, "You remembered it this time…!" He sounded genuinely happy. Jack blinked a few times, then his face went deep red. Pitch laughed openly at him again, seeing this change.

"You look so precious when you blush," he said, reaching a hand out and poking one of Jack's chubby red cheeks. Jack's face went darker, and Pitch laughed again.

Swallowing nervously, Jack said, "Uh, actually, I'm supposed to be heading home, so, uh… Sorry, but I uh…" Jack tried going one way around him, toward the building, but the space was too small. He tried the other way, but there were people coming that way. He went back to Pitch's right, closer to the building, and he tried to squeeze his way through there.

Pitch watched him as he tried to worm his way through. And Jack noticed it. He shivered when their eyes met. Jack gasped when Pitch suddenly pushed his arm into his way, blocking off his escape.

"Jack…" he whispered his name, staring straight down at him.

The teenager blinked rapidly, cheeks going hot, and licked his lips. "Um, I uh… L-look, P-Pitch… I… I've gotta get home, so… You, uh… I…" he stammered. He couldn't look away from this man. His eyes were hypnotic.

"Pitch…" he moaned softly, eyes fluttering against his will. The black haired man smiled down at him.

People continued walking by them, as if they weren't even there, and Jack wasn't sure if he was happy about that or not. This man was so sexual it was frightening.

Pitch licked his lips hungrily as he gazed down at him. "People are watching, Jack," he whispered.

Jack's eyes flew open. What… what… Wait… What…? He lifted his head, looking around in confusion… He was still on the bench… Had he fallen asleep? When did it get so dark out…? Rubbing his neck, Jack checked his phone. It was six o'clock! Shit!

He hopped to his feet, calling his mom quickly, explaining that he fell asleep. She was more worried than angry, but she did keep yelling at him to hurry up and get home.

When he got back he got a tight hug from his mother. "M-mom, what's going on?" he asked, shocked by her behavior.

"They found another body," she whispered, "They said he had blonde hair and blue eyes… I was so scared that it was you Jack… Oh, thank God you're okay…!"

Jack blinked, his entire body beginning to tremble. The victim looked like him? He sobbed. Was the murderer targeting him? He didn't understand. It was all too much for him. He began crying into his mother's shoulder. He promised he'd be brave… But who could be brave when faced with something like this…?


	3. Chapter 3 -Apology to Kitty-

_**And even more of the terror… See, the thing with this is- we all know Pitch is the murderer. Nobody in the actual story knows. And what happens after a while is, you wonder, when will Jack make the connection? When will he realize that Pitch is the killer? Well, I can't really give you an answer. I've got the ending planned out, it's the in-between moments that are a little fuzzier… So, eventually he gets the memo, but I can't give you a time frame… So, you'll just have to wonder with me when exactly he'll figure this all out…**_

_**ALSO- Somebody pointed out to me that I forgot to warn you guys of Out Of Characterness. Sorry. This is HUGELY an Alternate Universe. The only one who's really still completely IN CHARACTER is Pitch. And that's just cuz he's evil... Woops... Thanks, though. Sorry I didn't catch that.**_

_**Gaaahhh... Nosebleed...!**_

In Love With A Killer (Chapter Three)

Jack had been panicked for quite some time after hearing about the last murder victim. He was reading over the paper about it right now at work. The boy was thirteen years old, had pale blonde hair, and supposedly blue eyes. According to his parents… The eyes had been gouged out again… The boy was apparently found alone on a park bench at the edge of town. He had been raped as well… Whoever this _Boogeyman_ was, he was a sick, sick man… Police had been collecting semen samples from the bodies, and each one was a match, so they knew it was the same killer, but they couldn't match it up to any criminals in the books. So whoever had done this wasn't a known criminal… Just a sick pervert taking it out on society…

He bit his lip remembering Pippa… If only she had lived… She could have told the police who the killer was… Nobody else would have had to die… A few more lives could have been spared.

Sighing, he threw the paper out and went to play with the kids. He hoped they could get his mind off of everything. He painted with Sophie for a while, until her mother came an hour early to get her… She was scared. He understood that. Even his mother was more strict on their curfews. Mary had to be home by five, Jack by six. One extra hour was hardly anything… But, he didn't really want to stay out late… He wanted to stay home where his family was safe.

Once it was time to leave, Jack locked up for Sandy. His boss thanked him, hurrying off- he had a date tonight, and he wanted to be ready. Jack just laughed watching the short man scurry away. He tossed the keys up and down in the palm of his hand, listening to them jingle.

Walking down the street, the keys tucked neatly into his pocket, Jack smiled a little up at the clouds. It looked like snow. Snow meant hockey season. Jack's favorite time of year.

"Someone's looking chipper," a voice to his right said. Jack blinked, turning his head quickly. Pitch was walking next to him, smiling brightly.

Jack blushed and quickly pinched himself. He whimpered with pain, and Pitch laughed. "What was that? Testing to see if you're still awake?" he asked, chuckling as Jack rubbed the spot on his arm he had pinched.

Now he blushed deeper. He didn't say anything, he just looked away. Pitch blinked, straightening his back out when Jack didn't reply. He had gotten all the answer he needed in Jack's reaction. "Oh," he whispered, looking away for what Jack recorded as the first time since they had met.

Jack clenched his hands into tight little fists. He could feel how hot his cheeks were. This was embarrassing…! He had basically just given away the fact that he was crushing on this man! He tried to shrug it off, but he could feel Pitch smiling at him to his right.

"Well, if it's any consolation," he said, "I've thought of you too since we last saw each other…" Jack's eyes went wide and his head snapped to gawk at the older man. Pitch smiled warmly at him. "I remembered the blue in your hair the other night… Made me smile…"

"Oh," Jack exhaled, gripping his chest. God, that had nearly given him a heart attack. If Pitch came out and told him he'd been having sex dreams about him then that was it: Jack was done for. Swallowing, Jack clenched his fists again. Why did he get so nervous around this guy? He hadn't really shown him any signs of even liking Jack past the fact that he was an idiot. Jack was just reading too deep into these things… He had to be…

Exhaling slowly, Jack gathered his thoughts and decided he'd best head home before he did something stupid.

"Well, um, look," he began, but Pitch cut him off.

"Why's your pocket jingling? Did you steal Christmas bells?" he asked, smiling at Jack.

Jack blushed a little with embarrassment. "What? No, no, they're keys," he said, "I wouldn't steal anything!"

Pitch chuckled with a closed mouth. "Whose keys are they? Yours?" he asked.

"Well, no…"

"Then you stole them," he said.

"No!" Jack quickly argued, pulling them out of his pocket to show him. "They're the keys to the daycare! My Boss had me lock up! See, look, there's like fifty keys here, why would I need fifty keys?" Pitch laughed at him and Jack's voice vanished in his throat. He blushed up at him.

Pitch smiled at the blue eyed boy, "I was only teasing Jack," he said, "Don't worry…" Jack blushed bright pink. Now he felt stupid. He felt tiny. He felt insignificant.

"Look, I really should be heading home," he said, "My mom doesn't want me staying out late with all these murders going on…"

Pitch nodded, his smile fading, "Ah, yes, that would make sense… It's not safe out here anymore, is it…?" He shook his head, closing his eyes. "And the cops just haven't found him yet… It's sad, really…" He looked to Jack now, and they made direct eye contact as he spoke.

"All those children… Ripped away from their families… And yet…" Jack felt like he was moving closer to him. "No one has any clue as to who is behind it all…" Pitch whispered the last words now, just staring Jack dead in the eye. Jack felt like his knees were going to give out.

Pitch tilted his head, looking at Jack, as if inspecting him, and he said, "Head home Jack… It's safest for you there…" Jack didn't argue, he nodded and hurried away as fast as his wobbly knees would take him.

He got home flushed and gasping for air. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled slowly. God, he felt hot… Swallowing, Jack stepped forward, grimacing when he felt a firm pain between his legs. Yup… That would explain the overheating…

Jack hurried to the bathroom upstairs, locking it behind him. He stripped down to nothing, turning the shower on, and he hopped under the water, grabbing hold of his penis and beginning to masturbate. He couldn't help it. What Pitch did to him… He just… Couldn't explain it… He felt so hot….

He bit back moans as he fantasized about the dark haired man. God, he could practically feel his hands running all over his body. He gasped, letting his head hang forward as he pumped himself faster. Just a little bit more… Just a little…

"Agk!" he choked, gripping the shower walls as he reached orgasm. His release was quickly washed away in the hot water, and he was grateful for that. Less to have to clean up…

He changed into some pajamas, perfectly content to spend the rest of the night at home with his mother and sister. He set Sandy's keys on his dresser and sat down to watch the news with his family. Nothing terrible yet. He was thankful for that. No more reports of bodies.

They went to bed pretty early that night, not that Jack was complaining. He needed to settle his head. All he could think about was Pitch… Which wasn't good. Pitch was probably at least four years older than he was. And still being in high school, it would be weird to be in a relationship with an adult. But, God, did he want that right now…

He tried to sleep through his desires, but he woke up several times after having very vivid dreams of Pitch having sex with him. The dreams wouldn't stop, either. Every time he fell asleep again he'd just wake up with another one. It was driving him absolutely nuts!

He tried to function normally when he got up the next morning. He went to school, and lucky for him there was a big game of floor hockey in gym that cleared his head beautifully. He went to work feeling light and airy.

He gave Sandy back his keys when he saw him and went to play with the kids. He and a boy named Claude played ninja for a while with his twin brother. Jack laughed as they began fighting.

Sitting over at his desk for a breather, Jack scanned the newspaper. His heart lurched when he read that another body had been found last night.

"_A young boy with short blonde hair was found dead outside his mother's apartment last night. His penis had been cut off and his eyes gouged out. This can only be the work of _The Boogeyman _as he was, as have been all the others thus far, raped pre and post mortem. The boy was found clutching his keys in his hands, and his head rested on the front door. His mother, heartbroken…"_

Jack stopped reading. He couldn't see past his tears. God, another one… Not another one… Why…? Why did there have to be another body…? He glanced back down at the paper to read anything more that might have been important.

"_Analysts have deduced through decomposition that the boy died around six PM last night…_"

He whimpered, pulling the paper close to him. He had been lucky again. He didn't know how his mother knew to be home before six, but he was so happy she knew. Mary was safe, and so was he. They were safe because their mother worried. Thank God for that… Thank God for her mother's instincts…

But, he sniffled, if this kept up much longer he was sure she'd be picking them up from school and not allowing him to go to work any longer. He'd have to stay home all night because it was too dangerous to go out at any time of day.

He sat there for a long while, just holding the paper close, when Sophie came over to his side. She smiled sweetly up at him and asked, "Jack, whas wrong?"

Dabbing his eyes, he said, "Nothing, Soph… Just got a little emotional… Come on; let's build a fort, huh?" She giggled excitedly and they went and built their fort together. Everyone's parents arrived early again. He wasn't surprised in the slightest. Nobody wanted to risk anything anymore- especially not their babies.

"Jack," Sandy said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "If you want, you don't have to come to work tomorrow… I can see how all these murders are getting to you…"

"Nah, that's okay," he said, rubbing one of his eyes, "I wanna stay here and watch over the kids… Make sure they're okay, you know…?" Sandy smiled and nodded.

Jack left after that, heading home with his head hung low. Everything seemed gray today. It only served to depress him further…

Sighing dejectedly, Jack sat himself on a bench again. Maybe he'd take the bus today… Sounded like a safer idea than just walking by himself… He waited for the next bus to show and quickly hopped on, paying the driver and turning to go sit.

He froze dead when he saw a familiar head of spiky black hair sitting off in the back. It was Pitch. He hadn't seen him yet; he was looking out the window, maybe if Jack just snuck with the other people he wouldn't see—

The bright yellow eyes turned his way. SHIT!

Pitch smiled when he saw him. Jack swallowed and glanced around, seeing if there was anywhere he could sit. No open seats… But… He looked back up at Pitch. He had one arm draped over the back on an empty seat. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Jack tiptoed through the crowd on the bus and then sat himself down beside Pitch. The cat-eyed man grinned at him. "Fancy seeing you here," he said. Jack only mumbled a yeah and kept his eyes averted.

"Aw, you don't seem happy to see me," Pitch cooed to his right. Jack felt his hand, which was still draped across the chair, brush against his cheek. "Why aren't you looking at me Jack?"

Jack's cheeks darkened substantially. Pitch laughed "Ah, that's why, I see…" He chuckled some more at seeing Jack scoot a little bit further away from him. Pitch brushed his knuckles against Jack's cheek, making the boy shiver and blush darker.

He smiled down at the boy. "Anything fun happen today? I notice you don't have any blue stains in your hair," he commented, touching Jack's head.

Jack blushed brightly. "N… Not much really happened today…" he muttered, "I played ninja with the twins…. But… Other than that…" He let his voice go silent. Pitch watched him for a moment, smiling down into his face.

"Played ninja, hmm? How'd that go?" he asked, grinning sweetly.

Jack swallowed. "W-well… we, uh…" Pitch was touching his cheek again, caressing it with his knuckles. Jack was having a very hard time ignoring it. Shuddering at the tender contact, Jack said, "W-we j-jumped and… and k-kicked… and m-made black belts…" He let a tiny moan out as Pitch stroked his cheek with his thumb. It felt nice- so sweet, so gentle…

Pitch blinked at the noise Jack made. "Sorry, what was that?" he asked, chuckling as Jack's whole face went pink.

"W-we played ninja…" Jack muttered, looking away in his shame. Pitch laughed behind a closed mouth. His hand touched Jack's chin and pushed it so that he was looking at Pitch. Pitch smiled down at him and Jack blushed at how intently those yellow eyes bored into him.

The older man rubbed his fingertips up and down the back of Jack's neck. Jack gasped at the touch, trying not to lose it. This was incredibly stimulating… If you caught his drift…

Jack blinked slowly, trying to look to see Pitch's hand, but only managing to appear to have been trying not to look at Pitch's face.

Pitch smiled down at him. "You have lovely eyes, Jack," he whispered. Jack blinked and stared up at him. "So big and blue… Like the sky…" Jack's eye lids fell a little.

Pitch moved a little closer to him. "Such beautiful eyes…" he whispered, "So much more beautiful than yellow…" He started lowering his head. Jack felt Pitch's fingers curl into his hair, turning his head a little more to his left. He whimpered quietly at the feeling of it- it hurt…

"Pitch…" he whimpered, "That hurts…"

"Such beauty…" the older man whispered, "You're gorgeous, Jack…"

He couldn't see his eyes anymore. Pitch was so close that his eyes had blurred into one.

Jack moaned. "Pitch…" he breathed just as his lips were captured and Pitch's tongue slid into his mouth. He moaned again, feeling his body go limp as Pitch ran his tongue over Jack's again and again.

His eyes rolled back into his head. God, that felt so good. Pitch adjusted the angle of his head. Their lips slipped apart for a brief moment. A wet sound met his ears. Jack moaned against the tongue in his mouth.

Pitch's hand clenched tighter in his hair, his other hand rested on his left thigh, rubbing up and down tenderly. His tongue danced in his mouth, pushing his around with ease. Jack gave in almost immediately. He couldn't fight this any longer. He wanted Pitch to do this to him. He wanted to taste Pitch on his lips.

He moaned lowly, his weak arms suddenly finding their way up around Pitch's neck, his fingers entangling themselves in his black hair. Now it was Pitch who moaned. He pulled Jack's bottom half up onto his lap, licking his tongue insistently.

Their lips parted for a brief moment, and Jack gulped down air. Saliva was running down his chin, he could feel it. But his vision was so clouded he could barely see Pitch in front of him.

"Pi-" he began, but was cut off when those lips slipped back onto his, pulling him back in for more. He moaned at the wet heat wriggling in his mouth.

Pitch's hand slid from his thigh to Jack's crotch. Jack moaned into his lips. Their lips separated again as Pitch began rubbing his fingers over the bulge in Jack's pants.

"Yes," Jack whispered just before Pitch captured him again. He tried his hardest not to writhe under his touch, but he couldn't help but moan into his mouth. Pitch's hand sped up.

Their lips split again, a strand of saliva connecting their tongues. "Yes," Jack gasped again, letting Pitch claim his lips once more. Pitch was stroking him fiercely through his pants. Jack felt faint it was so good. He was pressing down so hard. God, it felt like he was going to snap his dick in two.

Pitch groped him through the fabric. Jack gasped. "Yes," he said again, Pitch taking a moment to lick up the saliva dripping off of Jack's chin. "Yes."

Pitch kissed him again; pushing his lips against Jack's fervently, while his hand pushed even harder into Jack's erection. The friction it brought was incredible.

Oh, God, that felt good…! Jack rolled his hips up into Pitch's hand a few times, urging him to press harder- to hurt him more and make him come. Pitch took the hint quickly. As he slurped against Jack's mouth his hand pressed down so hard Jack could feel his tailbone hitting the seat.

Yes, yes, YES! Jack's eyes flew open wide with his orgasm. His whole body shuddered and his tongue froze in his mouth. Pitch stopped licking the inside of his teeth. He stroked his fingers over Jack's erection a few more times, slowly soothing him out of his euphoria, and then he slid his lips off of his.

Jack just stared at him, gasping helplessly in exhaustion. Pitch stared right back, gasping with him. The two stared at each other like that for a while before Pitch smiled.

He kissed Jack's lips quickly. Licking along the lower lip, he whispered, "Delicious…" Jack blushed and averted his eyes. What had he just done? He had just gotten a hand job from an adult he barely knew in the back of a public bus!

Biting his lip, Jack heard his stop called. "That's my stop," he whispered, prying himself from Pitch's grip, "I gotta get home…"

Pitch watched him, looking hurt that Jack was leaving. But Jack didn't look back. He just trudged off the bus and began walking back to his house. He felt dirty…but happy. And being happy made him feel impure. There were too many conflicting emotions running through his head right now. He needed to sleep. He needed to clear his head…

_**Okay… Well…. Ahem…. Uh… Yeah… **_

_**Oh, and no, this isn't the BlackIce I forewarned you about. It gets worse from here. Right now that was just them getting a little carried away in the back of a bus.**_

_**The real BlackIce comes later… Well… Technically this is one sided BlackIce right now. Pitch has the hots for Jack, but Jack's still sexually confused.**_

* * *

_**Guuaaahhh... Dangit...**_

_**Kitty, I can't message you! You're not a logged in member! *flails miserably***_

_**You did have a very valid point, and I kind of hoped nobody would notice that... Heheh... Caught me, though...**_

_***holds up hands* I surrender. Anyway, I guess either people didn't notice or didn't care. (I'm just making up excuses here, though...) But if people did react, I kinda doubt Jack would have been able to notice, and I HIGHLY doubt Pitch would have cared...**_

_**But, yeah... That was a bit of a stupid moment on my part... Sorry... I'll try to catch stuff like that in later chapters...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**And now, more of this…**_

_**Pitch is extremely jealous all the freaking time... Oiy...**_

* * *

_**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER::: NOTABLE CHARACTER DEATH, Scenes of Rushed Romance (Because Pitch is an impatient little bugger who can't take no for an answer), crying, MORE out of character (movie wise) moments, and Gore that is slightly more detailed than the rest has been so far.**_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

* * *

_**Also, I hope you got my little apology at the bottom of chapter 3, Kitty. (Though it was basically me making up excuses...)**_

In Love With A Killer (Chapter Four)

Jack had been lying on his bed for hours. All he could think about was Pitch… and what he had done with him on that bus… He felt disgusting for loving how it felt. Why did he have to love the way it felt to have Pitch touching his body like that? Why couldn't he have been repulsed like any other kid would have? God, if his mother found out…

He licked his lips. He could still taste Pitch on his tongue. God, why did he have to be so attracted to him?

Sitting up, he decided he may as well head to school. He hadn't slept a wink, but at least he had had a chance to rest his eyes. He pulled on a baggy grey hoodie and some black skinny jeans. A little darker than he usually wore, but hey, they looked good. That was all that mattered to him.

Going to school was tough that day. All he really wanted to do was lay around and do nothing. Heading to school sucked… He fought through his melancholy, though, enough to head to work in a bit of a better mood.

He found a paper on his desk. The newspaper again. Sandy had left him a note on top of it. Furrowing his brow, Jack opened it and read it to himself.

_"Jack, I'm sorry… If you don't want to read this, you don't have to… But you should know why Claude's not here… -Sanderson"_

"Claude?" Jack repeated. The twin he'd been playing ninja with the other night?

He flipped the paper open and found a photo of a bus. The Article was titled "Moving Murder. A Twin Loses His Brother." Swallowing nervously, Jack began to read.

_"Ten year old Claude James was found dead last night on a city bus. His eyes, as have been every victim of _The Boogeyman_, had been gouged out, and his head had been scalped. His lips had been sliced seven times, making his face nearly unrecognizable. The only person able to identify him was his twin brother…"_

Jack couldn't read any more, his entire body was trembling. He grabbed his head and sobbed openly. He fell to his knees, crying aloud. Sandy was immediately by his side, holding him and trying to calm him down. All Jack could do was sob about Claude. He'd been so lively just the other day. No! No, no, no!

"Oh, God, Sandy, no!" Jack sobbed, burying his face into his boss's sleeve, "Claude! Sandy it was Claude!"

"I know, I know," he whispered, "Please, Jack, this is hard for me too… But you have to stop crying… Please… For the kids… Please…" Jack continued to cry into his arm. He couldn't do this… But, he swallowed back his tears and put on a brave face for the children. He acted like nothing was wrong.

It hurt him to pretend life was normal. He missed Claude… He missed Pippa… Why…? Why was the world so cruel…?

Sitting alone on a bench in the park, which was unusually deserted, Jack sighed sorrowfully to himself. It hurt inside… He wanted to cry and let it out, but he had to be brave, right…? Brave for his mother and brave for the kids, right…? Who could he rely on to hear his sorrows?

"Jack?" he blinked his big blue eyes up and smiled when he saw Nick walking his way. Nick! Nick was always willing to listen to him.

Jumping to his feet, Jack ran to him, throwing himself into the big man's arms. He sobbed into his shirt. "Nick! Oh, Nick, I'm so happy to see you…!" And he broke down. He cried without end. Nick took him back to the bench and held Jack close to him as his tears soaked into his shirt. Jack wailed and sobbed and screamed with his pain.

He rubbed his back in silence, giving Jack the time he needed to relax a little. "It's alright, Jack," he whispered reassuringly, "Just let it out…"

And Jack did. He cried into him for what felt like forever. By the time he had finally finished his eyes hurt from all the crying.

He blinked up at Nick, who smiled down at him. "Better?" he asked. Jack nodded. "Good," he said, "Now, begin the telling me… What is troubling you?"

Jack sniffled, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. "W-well… Today… I found out… Claude, a… a kid I worked with and played with yesterday… was… was killed…" Nick quickly gripped Jack's shoulder comfortingly. Jack smiled and held onto him. "And… and a few days ago Pippa… Pippa was killed too… I worked with… with her at the daycare, too…"

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry," Nick whispered, rubbing his shoulder fondly.

Jack smiled weakly at him. "An… And mom said I need to be brave for her and Mary… Cuz… Cuz this is scary for them too, and I've gotta be the big brother, you know…? And… And Sandy said I had to be brave here for the kids… I can't worry them… And… And I didn't know who else to talk to…" he whimpered, pressing his face back into Nick's belly. Technically that wasn't true, after all Nick found him. But Jack was happy he was listening.

Nick rubbed the top of his head sweetly. Jack sniffled.

"And… And, you know what else…?" he looked up at Nick, who gave him an understanding smile. "I… I met someone the other day… And… And I really like him… But… But he's… he's older than me… And… And he and I… We… He…" Jack lost his voice. He wanted to confess this, but how could he? Even telling Nick it felt like a betrayal.

But Nick was always understanding. He smiled warmly at Jack, rubbing his back in a fatherly way. "Is alright, Jack… You can tell me when you're ready… Does not have to be now…"

Jack smiled and snuggled his head into the softness of Nick's belly. The end of his beard tickled his ears, but Jack didn't care. This was nice… He needed this… A shoulder to cry on… He needed someone who would just listen…

Sniffling again, Jack said, "He gave me a hand job the other day…" he said, "And… And I let him…"

"Did you not want it?" Nick asked.

"No," Jack replied, "No, I did want it… But… But we were in public… And I barely know him…" He swallowed, clutching Nick's shirt tighter. "Nick, I don't know what to do… I feel like I did something wrong… I feel… dirty…"

Nick smiled softly at him. "If you need time to think about relationship, tell him so. He will understand," he said. Jack blinked up at him.

"You think so?' he asked, looking hopeful himself.

"I know so," Nick said, "I feel it… in my belly." Jack giggled and poked said belly.

"You're belly's squishy," Jack said, smiling happily. Nick laughed with him and then gently kissed Jack's forehead. Jack blushed up at him. Nick was a wonderful listener. He was like a dad...

Nick stood up, giving Jack one last hug, before he walked off. Jack watched him go with a smile, waving as he left. He felt so much better now. Nick always knew how to cheer him up.

Smiling, Jack thought that maybe he could go find Pitch and talk with him. After all, Nick said he would understand, right? Problem was… Jack had no idea where to find Pitch… He frowned as he sat and tried to think about it.

Being broken out of his thoughts by a scream was not what Jack had expected. Hopping to his feet, Jack ran out of the park toward the road. He found a woman kneeling beside a bloody body. His eyes went wide when he saw it. The eyes had been scraped out of the head, the cheeks and eyebrows shredded. The body's lips looked like they were singed. The stomach had been sliced open and the insides were spilling onto the road. He felt sick.

"Oh God," he gasped, falling to his knees. He couldn't look. He couldn't look!

Turning his head away, Jack dialed 911 on his phone and told the police that there was another dead kid. That was all he could manage before he vomited. The child had been demolished. He couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl anymore. He felt dizzy. He felt like he was going to pass out… The smell of blood was nauseating.

"Oh, God…"

He closed his eyes tight until the ambulance arrived. Even then he tried not to look at the body. It twisted his stomach to see it. He wanted to disappear in that moment. He wanted to vanish.

Whimpering, he covered his face, ignoring the camera crew of the local news station when they arrived. He was sure they filmed him at one point, because nobody was talking, but the cameraman said that they got the shot. He didn't care. He cried into his hands. Another child had been murdered. And he had seen the body!

He vomited again. The reporter shrieked at the sight of it, telling someone to 'clean that kid up'.

He sobbed into his hands. He felt a pair of hands hold his shoulders and pull them back into a body. Blinking open his eyes, Jack was surprised to find Pitch holding him. But he was grateful.

He pressed his face into the man's chest, crying helplessly. Pitch stood with him and walked him over to a nearby bench. He sat with Jack, letting the boy cry into him for a good while longer. "It's okay, Jack, it's okay," he whispered, stroking his back tenderly.

Jack whimpered in sorrow. It wasn't even four o'clock yet and another child had been killed… God, he was such a failure…!

He clung to Pitch like a safety blanket, crying into his shirt until he had no more tears left. When his shoulders finally stopped shaking, he looked up at Pitch. The yellow eyes stared down at him and Pitch asked quietly, "Okay?" He nodded, rubbing his hand against his nose.

Sniffling softly, Jack sat up a little and rested his head against Pitch's collarbone. He sniffled some more, watching the news crew report on what happened. None of them cared. None of them had even seen the body. All they were doing was getting ratings…

He hid his face in Pitch, and he felt the man tighten his grip on him in a manner that seemed very protective. He nuzzled his face into the fabric that smelled of Pitch, listening as he said, "I've got you, Jack, I'm here… It's alright now…"

He sighed against him. "Thank you," he whispered, hugging around Pitch's stomach, "Thank you…"

He felt Pitch kiss his forehead. "I'll protect you," he whispered, "I promise…"

Jack lifted his head and pressed his lips into Pitch's. Almost immediately the man had his arms wrapped around Jack. He kissed him heatedly, forcing his tongue into his mouth and making the boy moan with helpless arousal. Jack moaned as Pitch's tongue assaulted his. It was so warm… So wet… He felt so loved…

Their lips slipped apart, and before Pitch could capture him again, Jack stopped him. "Wait," he whispered. Pitch blinked in surprise. Not to mention the news reporter.

"What?" he asked, looking a little hurt.

Pushing himself into more of a position where he supported his own weight, Jack said, "I… I think we need to wait a bit…" Pitch looked crushed. "No, no, please don't take it the wrong way… I _really_ like you… I'm just… not ready to move forward…" He hoped Pitch would understand.

He felt lips touch his neck. Pitch kissed his skin sweetly. Jack bit his lip. "Are… are you okay with that…?" he asked, his voice shaking a little bit more than he wanted it to.

"I understand," Pitch whispered, kissing Jack's neck tenderly. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and let himself fall into Pitch's arms. He let himself be taken in by this man's desires. His neck was sucked, nipped, and kissed so passionately. Jack felt like Pitch was confessing a long lost love to him with his lips.

He sighed blissfully as Pitch nipped his neck again. He was a little rough, but Jack kind of liked it. The way Pitch's teeth almost broke through the skin, but shied away from it. It was like he wanted to ravage Jack right then and there but was holding back because people were looking. And Jack loved it.

He moaned openly when Pitch nibbled on his neck. Pitch's lips lifted from his neck after that and slid onto his own. He slid his hands up until his fingers were lost in Pitch's hair. They kissed like that for what felt like an eternity of bliss. Jack could have died happy there in Pitch's kiss. But his phone vibrating startled both of them out of their make-out session.

Jack jumped; Pitch gasped a little, but then smirked when he saw Jack pull out his phone. "Oh, it's my mom," Jack said. It was only a text, but it was getting late. She was probably worried.

She was asking him if he was okay. She had seen the news report. He was in it. Swallowing, Jack bit his hand as he wrote back. Pitch snaked an arm around his shoulder tenderly, smiling at the small boy. Jack let his mother know he was okay. He had just gotten scared when he saw the body.

Pitch nuzzled Jack's hair, bringing his attention back to him. Jack sighed and looked at him. Smiling, he gave him a peck on the lips. "I have to go home," he whispered. Pitch pouted unhappily. "I'll see you tomorrow, though, right..? Outside the day care center?"

Pitch smiled and nuzzled his nose into Jack's. "If that's where you want us to meet," he hissed sensually. Jack blushed and kissed him quickly one last time.

"Kay, well, then I'll see you later…" Pitch smiled from the bench, watching Jack leave. As he walked away Jack had a giddy feeling in his heart. Nick had been right! Pitch understood how he felt! Everything was alright!

Sighing happily, Jack went home. He greeted his mom with a loving hug. She was so happy he was okay, and he was too. Even little Mary hugged him. He told them repeatedly that he was okay. After a long while of hugging and sentiments, the small family had dinner. Jack just couldn't stop smiling. Technically speaking, he had a boyfriend. This was the best day he could remember in a long, long time. (Ironic, considering he had seen a dead person...)

When he went to bed, Jack was very content dreaming of Pitch all night long. No matter how many were erotic. He was in love.

_**This is the shorter chapter in the bunch, but a lot still did happen… For one, Jack got some more Pitch action! And I murdered another character! YAY! Oh, wait, that's a bad thing…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is getting a little crazy… I've actually written up all four of these chapters in one night… I just can't stop writing this… Too bad I can't update until AT LEAST tomorrow… Probably later, though… I need peeps to let certain parts of the story sink in…**_

_**More of the rushed romantic moments in here, kay? Just... Try to understand that Pitch doesn't like to be kept waiting... That's the best way I can explain him... Every time he gets Jack alone he's assaulting the kid with kisses...!**_

In Love With A Killer (Chapter Five)

Jack bounced around during gym that day, listening to a song called 'Temptation' as he ran around the track. When they ran they were allowed the music. He was enjoying his song. Several kids were angry he could run so fast for so long, but Jack paid them no mind. He had been offered to join track and field, but he didn't want it cutting into his time at the center with the kids.

So, when he left school, Jack was in a good mood all around. He went to work and played like he did every day. No more reports on dead bodies. Today seemed like a good day.

He and Sophie played hopscotch for a while, laughing excitedly together until her mother came and got her. Jack waved goodbye to her and stayed with the rest of the kids until their parents came.

Sandy asked if he was interested in going to the bar tonight. Jack said no thanks, hiking his pants up- how they had begun falling down, he didn't know. Sandy left, and before Jack could even get to the end of the walkway he was snatched up by a pair of arms and kissed viciously by a tall black haired man.

He squeaked excitedly. "Pitch!" he wiggled as the older man kissed his cheeks and neck over and over and over again. Goodness, he sure was affectionate. He giggled some more as Pitch kissed his nose.

"I'm happy to see you too, goodness!" he squeaked, pushing his lips away, "Stop kissing me so much! Gosh, you act like I'm some piece of candy that you can't wait to eat!"

Pitch nuzzled Jack's neck, growling sexually at him. "Oh, but you are, Jack," he said, "The sweetest candy I've ever tasted and I can't ever wait to get another lick…"

Jack blushed brightly at the blatant innuendo. Pitch chuckled and growled roughly, "C'mere!" He cupped Jack's face and pulled him in for a violently passionate kiss. Pitch's tongue assaulted his once again, and Jack moaned at the intensity of it. Pitch's tongue practically raped his!

"Annh, Pitch, easy," Jack moaned when Pitch's lips began nipping at his chin and neck. "You're gonna leave hickeys…"

Pitch's eyes glinted excitedly. Apparently that was what Pitch was trying to do. Jack giggled. "Hey, I know you wanna, but I'll have to explain those to my mom…" he scolded, wagging a finger in Pitch's face. Pitch nipped at his finger and Jack yelped, pulling it back quickly.

The taller man straightened himself out and stood with his chest pressed flush against Jack's back and he sighed. He began running his hands up and down Jack's sides, gently laying an occasional kiss on the top of his head.

"I just love you too much," he muttered, resting his chin in Jack's white hair.

Jack blushed, but chuckled anyway. "Nah, you just don't know when to stop," he argued, turning and poking Pitch's nose.

Pitch grinned at him. "I still say it's because I love you…" Jack laughed.

"I never said it wasn't…" he said, leaning back into Pitch a little. He breathed in his scent and sighed happily. "I love you too, Pitch," he said, looking up into those yellow eyes he had grown addicted to.

His taller love grinned when he said that and kissed Jack's forehead. The two began walking together for a little while, just down the street, with Pitch holding Jack from behind, and nobody even spared them a passing glance. Jack was happy that people just immediately accepted the way they held each other. Nobody thought of him as dirty or impure for it. He was happy like this.

Turning his head, Jack pecked Pitch on the lips sweetly, saying once more that he loved him. Pitch said the same back, nuzzling the back of Jack's head tenderly. They had been walking together for a while before Pitch sighed and said he had to head to work. Jack's first response was to say, "You work?" but he held it back.

Jack pouted at him. Pitch smiled, kissing him warmly. "I'll see you tomorrow babe, okay?" he whispered, kissing him again before he answered. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow… Wherever you want to meet me…"

Smiling Jack said, "How 'bout we just meet up back at the daycare center again…? Like we did today…"

Pitch pulled him close, kissing him one last time incredibly passionately, and he said in a husky voice, "Until tomorrow, my love…" Jack blushed and kissed his nose.

He watched as Pitch began walking away. He smiled when he saw that he kept looking back at him- like he couldn't get enough of seeing him.

Jack waved with a little smile just before he was knocked forward by a bear hug. Spinning his head around Jack laughed loudly and hugged Tianna when he saw it was only her.

"Tia!' he cheered, hugging her. She kissed his forehead and quickly fixed his bangs. Jack smiled and allowed it.

"How've you been?" she asked, smiling, blinking those big purple eyes at him. "I heard about Claude… I'm really sorry, Jack…"

He sighed; face falling into a forlorn expression. "It's alright… I just… I miss him…" he said, "He was always so full of life… And… Now he's gone…" Tia hugged him sweetly, telling him it was alright.

"It's natural to be sad, Jack," she whispered, "If you ever need to talk, I'm always here…" He thanked her, waving as she hopped onto her bus to go wherever it was she was going.

After that he headed home. He sat with his mom and his sister, laughing and joking about stupid things like butterflies and stink beetles. He and Mary did their homework together that night, and Jack decided to watch the news while she played a videogame upstairs.

He was in such a god mood. Nothing could dampen his spirits.

That was… until the screen went red and a Breaking News report blew up on the screen.

_"It appears that _The Boogeyman_ has struck again. Another body had been found. A young girl with yellow blonde hair was found dismembered in the middle of a sidewalk only moments ago. Her breasts had been cut off and were tossed into the street. Her eyes, gouged out, were reported to have been blue. There is still fluid leaking from the body, and it is evident the child was raped. Coming to you live…"_

Jack stared at the screen in horror. He heard nothing else the woman said. He just stared in horror at the images on the screen. The cameraman had taken a photo of the girl's breasts in the street! The blood was everywhere! God, he couldn't watch.

He turned the TV off and whimpered quietly to himself. His mother came out and noticed his mood change immediately. "What happened?" she asked. Jack didn't reply, he just shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks.

She sat beside him. "Another murder," she deduced. Jack nodded, letting a sob free. "Oh, Jack, baby…" She snuggled him in close to her, hushing him and cooing sweetly to relax him. It took some time, but Jack felt so broken inside from all this senseless murder. Why couldn't he have just one day of peace? Why? What was so wrong with letting the world live happily for once?

He spent basically the rest of the night sulking. His day had been going so well, too…

The next morning Jack felt better. He was still not happy, but he was no longer sad, and that was okay with him. He spent his day in school without really feeling much of anything besides boredom. Even gym was rather dull. He hoped work would cheer him up.

After building an extensive pillow fort with all of the kids, Jack felt like his old self again. Things were looking up. They played castle, dragon, and princess for a long time. When the parents came nobody wanted to leave.

"Good work today, Jackie," Sandy said, waving goodbye once and walking off.

Jack smiled. "See ya, boss!" he shouted, watching him leave. He smiled happily to himself and started heading out. He just got around the corner when he was grabbed around the waist by Pitch and pulled back behind the concrete wall at the end of the walkway.

Jack smiled excitedly at him. "Pitch!" he greeted happily. Pitch smiled at him and kissed him at least thirty times before standing behind him like yesterday and resting his chin on his head. They didn't go anywhere, though, Pitch just held Jack still against him.

Blinking up at him, Jack asked, "Pitch is something wrong?"

"Who was that girl you were talking to the other day?" he asked, sounding angry. Jack wished he could see his face.

"You mean Tianna?" he asked for clarity, "She's an old buddy of mine… She's gonna be a dancer when she graduates."

"She seemed rather fond of you," Pitch grumbled.

"Fond?" Jack repeated. He blinked, pouting for a moment when it all clicked. Laughing, he twisted around in Pitch's arms so that he was looking at him.

"Aw, Pitch; you were jealous of Tia, weren't you?" Pitch didn't respond, he just scowled to his right. Jack smiled sweetly. He kissed Pitch's chin and said softly, "Pitch, you don't have to be jealous of Tia… She and I are just friends… She's got a boyfriend and I've got you… There's nothing going on between us…"

Pitch stared at him silently for a while longer. Jack was afraid he didn't believe him.

"Pitch, I love _you_," Jack said, squeezing his middle fondly, "Nobody else."

The yellow eyes bored into his. "Promise?" he whispered, looking uncertain.

Jack smiled. "Promise," he whispered, standing on his tip toes to kiss him. Pitch smiled at him after that and quickly dove down in to tongue Jack's mouth like a madman. Jack moaned into his taste. He had grown so familiar with it now, and he loved it.

Pitch pushed Jack into the wall, grinding his hips into his dominantly. Jack moaned helplessly as Pitch took control. He could never fight him. It felt too good to fight him. Kissing back fervently, Jack tried his absolute hardest to put up a good fight for dominance in his mouth. He lost badly, but he didn't really mind losing. It was nice to have Pitch's tongue ravaging the insides of his mouth.

Jack yelped when Pitch ground into him a little more forcefully. Their lips parted and Jack yelped again when Pitch repeated the action. Pitch purred into his ear and whispered, "You sound so beautiful crying out like that, Jack… Mmm…" He licked the shell of Jack's ear, chuckling at the way the boy trembled.

Grinding his hips into Jack again, Pitch growled darkly at Jack. "You can't ever love anyone but me, you understand? Only me. Always me. Forever," he ordered, bringing the boy close to his peak. Jack was trying not to scream it hurt so good. Pitch nipped Jack's neck in time with his hips and Jack couldn't hold back. His eyes flew open and he gasped at feeling himself come.

Grinning, Pitch kissed Jack's jawline. "Got it?" he whispered, licking Jack's skin.

With a weak moan, Jack whispered, "Yes…" Pitch grinned at him.

"Good boy," He whispered before kissing Jack again. The boy was overwhelmed by all the feelings Pitch gave him. It was too wonderful, and he wasn't used to it.

After they had finished their little rut, Pitch and Jack walked down the road together, just as they had done the day before. Jack would occasionally lift up his feet and ride Pitch's shoes while he walked- Pitch never seemed to mind.

Kissing his hair, Pitch whispered to Jack, "We go so well together, Jack, don't you think…? We make each other happy…"

Jack nodded. "Yeah," he said, "Nothing goes together better…" Pitch smiled down at him and Jack let him kiss his forehead seven times. Pitch was so over-affectionate it was fantastic. He was almost smothered in his protectiveness. Almost… There was a rough, dark side to Pitch that Jack absolutely adored. It was that little naughty streak in him that made his sweetness all the more treasurable.

"I'll see you again tomorrow right?" Jack asked, looking up into Pitch's handsome face.

"Of course," he replied, nuzzling his nose. Pitch took a piece of paper out and wrote on it. He handed it to Jack. When he read it he got what it was immediately. Jack was no simpleton. Pitch had just given him his address and phone number.

Jack blushed. "Why the address?" he asked.

Pitch smirked sensually down at him. "In case you ever want to spend the night," he hinted seductively. Jack's cheeks went red and he quickly tucked the slip of paper into his pocket.

"Now, c'mere, I want a kiss goodbye," Pitch said, spinning Jack around to face him. Even if Jack were to have argued, Pitch wouldn't have given him a chance. He pulled the boy in and assaulted those thin, pale lips of his. Jack moaned joyfully into him.

He was sad to have to leave. Part of him really did want to stay there with Pitch forever. He was happy there in his arms. He loved him.

_**And another shorter chapter… In comparison to the others…**_

_**Sighs… It's too happy right now. Well, I guess that'll have to change now, won't it? Not all happy happy. It's time for the hardcore smut and mental confusion! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**In case you couldn't already tell, Pitch is EXTREMELY possessive of Jack. And he gets jealous VERY easy. But, that's what makes it fun.**_

_**I wish I could write this from Pitch's perspective… So I could **_**show**_** you all just how BAD he's creeping on Jack. Like, he's not even just keeping an eye on him; he's fucking STALKING the poor kid. And Jack doesn't even know it!**_

In Love With A Killer (Chapter Six)

Jack giggled happily, playing a game with Mary. They had built a fort of pillows and were pointing flashlights up toward the ceiling. All the other lights were off, so it made them seem to glow brighter. The game was that they were miners trapped in a cave looking for gold and fairies. Jack theorized that fairies would live there because gold was shiny and fairies liked shiny things. Or so he was guessing…

It was getting late, and though their mother had repeatedly told them to go to bed, they hadn't. It was too much fun. Gosh, it must have been ten thirty when she finally forced Mary to go to bed. Jack fought a little longer, but gave up at eleven. It was no fun playing by yourself…

The next morning Jack wasn't sure how he had fallen onto the floor in his sleep, but he had. He woke with his cheek pressed firmly into his carpet. His legs were still up on the bed, and his butt was sticking straight up into the air. How the heck did he always manage to do something stupid during the day?

He went to school, falling into his dull everyday routine with ease. His sort of friend Phil had knocked him over during gym- he wasn't too happy about that… He had a bruise on his cheek from where he hit the floor. His mom would surely think he was being bullied…

At the daycare center, Jack was happy to find Sophie had made him another drawing. This time it was of a snowman. He folded it and tucked it into his pocket for when he got home- excited to have more artwork on the wall.

"C'mon, Soph, let's draw together!" he said, walking and holding her hand to the tiny art tables. They sat, well Jack kneeled, and drew Easter eggs and ponies and bears. Sometimes they would mix the three together. Sophie had drawn a lovely Pony-Bear. It was purple.

It was depressing to notice Claude's absence. Jack missed hearing him shouting random ninja phrases. He missed hearing Pippa yell at him, too… Sighing, Jack pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and just continued playing with Sophie.

Sandy was letting him leave early today, seeing as how it was Friday and every parent was coming a little early anyhow… Jack walked outside, holding little Sophie's hand, and they wanted for her mother. They pointed out squirrels and birds.

Glancing up at one point, Jack smiled at seeing the familiar face of Pitch standing at the wall at the end of the walkway waiting for him. Sophie noticed him too and asked, "Who's that man?"

Jack smiled at her. "That, Sophie, is my new friend Pitch," he said. She looked at him and smiled. Jack gave Pitch a warm smile and a quick wave. Pitch smiled back, but remained where he was at the wall.

Sophie's mother came and got her, Jack waved goodbye earnestly, and grinned wide when he saw Nick coming his way. His kids were outside too, only three of them though, currently trying to climb into a tree after a squirrel.

"Nick!" Jack shouted, running up and hugging him. He was wrapped in the big arms. "It's good to see you!"

"You too, Jack," he replied, "Looking better than last time I saw you! Looking happier!" Jack blushed up at him, beaming when the big man ruffled his hair.

He went, picked up his three kids into his arms, and said goodbye. Jack watched after him. Everyone else was leaving now too. Sandy locked up and said goodbye and patted Jack warmly on the back. "I'll be sending you your paycheck in the mail," he said.

"Okay!" Jack called, waving at the man's retreating form. Pitch was walking his way already, and before Jack even got a chance to put his arm down he was wrapped in his arms.

He yelped as Pitch quickly began nipping at his neck. "Ah, Pitch!" he squeaked, pushing him away a little, "Not so rough!"

Pitch wasn't smiling anymore, he was frowning. "Who was that man?" he asked, looking angry.

"That was Nick," Jack answered, brow furrowing in confusion. Was Pitch mad at him for something? "You're not getting jealous again, are you?"

"You and he were hugging…" he grumbled, lifting his eyes and staring forward, ignoring Jack's sad eyes.

Jack gently touched Pitch's neck. "Well, yeah, he's practically my dad," he said. Pitch looked back down at him. "My dad died when I was eight, right after my sister was born… And Nick was always making visits to make sure I wasn't sad about it… Pitch," he turned around so he was facing him, "You didn't think I was attracted to him, did you?"

Pitch frowned. "You certainly seemed to like him…" he grumbled.

"Pitch, he's got like seven kids," Jack said, "There's no way I'd even go _near_ his used up dick." Pitch smirked at him. "You gotta relax," Jack said, stealing forward and pecking his lips, "I'm not so horny that I'm jumping into everyone else's pants…"

The yellow eyes seemed to light up and suddenly Jack was hoisted up. He had to wrap his legs around Pitch's waist to keep balanced. He could feel Pitch's hands on his ass, but he didn't get time to ask what was going on- Pitch was already kissing him. He moaned as the older man began nibbling on his lower lip. God, Pitch liked it rough!

Jack let his eyes fall shut as they kissed. Pitch did strange things to him. Even when he made him hurt Jack liked it. He moaned again as he ran his teeth over the length of his tongue. It tingled with pain, but Jack loved it. He pressed his lips in further, desperate to feel more of Pitch.

Jack gasped loudly, yanking his lips from Pitch's. Pitch had one hand sliding into the back of his pants.

"Pitch, stop!" Jack yelped, pulling himself from the man's grip. He was scared. He wasn't ready for that! Not yet… Not yet…

Pitch scowled at him. "I knew it," he hissed.

Jack jumped forward, touching his hands to Pitch's chest. "No, no, please, listen to me!" he pleaded, "I love you! Honest I do! I'm just not ready for that…! Please, just wait…!"

It felt like tears were beading at the corners of his eyes. Pitch frowned and dabbed them away with his thumb. He wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling his close to gaze down into his face. He still didn't look happy, but the movement was tender.

"How can you expect me to wait when you're so willing to love everyone else but me…?" he whispered. Jack bit his lower lip and whimpered, feeling more tears welling in his eyes.

"No, that's not true," he sobbed, "I love you… Please, Pitch…"

Pitch rubbed his forehead against Jack's slowly, closing his eyes. He rubbed his fingers up and down Jack's back gently and sighed. "How can you say that…? When can we have sex if not now…?" He lowered his lips to brush them against Jack's ear. "How do I know this is real if you refuse to put out…?"

Jack whimpered sorrowfully. He had never done anything to make Pitch accuse him of cheating. He had only known him for a few days. How could he be unfaithful in that short span of time? Didn't Pitch trust him…?

He sobbed softly, tears rolling down his cheeks. Once again, Pitch was hurting him. But Jack didn't want to leave him. He wanted to stay there in his arms…

Whimpering quietly, Jack said, "Pitch, we've only been going out for four days…"

"And already I've become addicted to you, Jack," he whispered, kissing Jack's ear, "I don't want anyone else touching what is mine… I want you all to myself… I want you to give your everything to me…" He kissed Jack's neck sweetly. "I want us to become one…"

Jack sighed softly at the feel of his lips on his neck. Running his fingers into Pitch's hair, Jack caressed the back of his head tenderly.

"We will…" Jack whispered, "We will Pitch, just… Just not yet…"

Pitch pulled his head back and looked down into Jack's eyes. Jack gazed back up with a sad look.

Jack kissed him softly before he said, "Once I'm ready for you, I promise, I will give you everything I have… But, please understand that right now I'm... I'm _scared_… I'm not ready for this yet…"

Pitch didn't say anything after that, he just kissed Jack's forehead with a blank expression on his face. He slithered around so he was behind Jack and kept his arms wrapped around his torso. The two walked together down the street, Pitch keeping his chin rested in his hair, never answering Jack when the boy would ask if he had said something wrong.

Jack wanted to cry again. What had he done wrong? Biting his lip, Jack tried not to let tears out. Why wasn't Pitch talking to him? Why couldn't he understand that he was scared? He wasn't ready for sex yet. He had just met Pitch. He was still trying to get past the outer layer of knowing him. It hurt that Pitch was all about the outer romance. Had he even once asked Jack a personal question? Did he not care? Was he just a sex toy to him?

Jack felt Pitch pushing him down. Blinking rapidly, he suddenly realized he was crying. Swiping his palms across his eyes, Jack let Pitch push him onto a bench in the park. He tried not to make any noise- crying was bad enough. He was lucky nobody was out in the park with their kids... He probably looked pathetic.

Pitch sat beside him. Kissing his cheek softly, Pitch whispered, "You said your father died when you were eight…. How did it happen…?"

Jack blinked, gasping audibly, and he snapped his head to the side to stare with wide eyes at Pitch. Pitch's face was still blank, but he was talking to him again! And he had just asked him something about his life! Maybe he did care…!

Suddenly the tears flowed faster. Smiling joyfully, Jack threw himself forward and hugged the older man. Pitch's arms wrapped around him, holding him tight, as Jack sobbed.

Jack felt Pitch press his lips into his hair. "Jack," he whispered, "Why are you crying…? What's wrong…?"

Swallowing back a hiccup, Jack said, "I-I thought you didn't care…! I-I thought all you cared about was sex!"

Instantly he was yanked backwards. Pitch stared straight into his eyes- he looked horrified. Jack blinked several times in utter confusion.

"How could you think that?" Pitch asked, his eyes shining with hurt. Jack sobbed- he had upset him.

"I-… You… You wouldn't talk to me after I said I wasn't ready for sex!" he wailed, wiping his eyes again and hiccupping sadly.

Pitch pulled him back in close to him, holding him tight. "Oh, baby, no," he said, "You are precious to me… Everything about you is precious…" He kissed Jack's forehead. "I'm just a selfish, greedy creature who has a hard time with not getting what he wants… Please, Jack, I love you more than life…" He was nuzzling the back of his neck now, kissing Jack incessantly.

"All I want is you, Jack," Pitch said, "Nothing more, nothing less… Only you…" He stopped, keeping his lips pressed to Jack's neck, "I'm sorry for rushing into this with you… If you're not ready, then maybe it's best we stop seeing each other…"

"NO!" Jack screamed, clawing into Pitch's shirt. He sobbed helplessly now. The idea of losing Pitch was heartbreaking. He had never had anyone who gave him so much attention. He had never had anyone who loved him like this. He didn't want to lose it now.

"No," Jack repeated, sobbing into Pitch's chest, "Please, don't leave me, Pitch… Please… I love you…"

The two sat there in their embrace for a long while. Jack occasionally letting loose a sad little whimper or two, and Pitch occasionally lacing Jack's neck with kisses. Jack still felt sad. Sitting with Pitch like this hadn't cheered him up at all. And he wasn't used to that. He was used to coming home after being with Pitch with a smile on his face and joy in his heart. Right now he felt lower than dirt. Like he had wronged Pitch and would never be able to mend it.

"I'm sorry I can't be the person you want me to be, Pitch," Jack whispered, clinging to his shoulders for dear life.

Pitch chuckled a little- it sounded empty to him, though. "You already are, Jack," he said. He pulled away and kissed Jack sweetly. He pressed his forehead to Jack's and smiled at him. Jack felt himself blush under his grin. "You," Pitch said, reaching a hand up to poke Jack's nose, "Are the best thing I could have ever wished for…"

Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment, blushing happily under those words. When he opened his eyes up again his blush darkened. The lust in Pitch's eyes was unfathomable. He looked ready to tear Jack's clothes off and fuck him on the bench.

Averting his eyes, the original shyness Jack had around Pitch returned. "P-Pitch," he whimpered, trying to pull his head back. Pitch held his wrists, however, and kept Jack from getting more than three inches of distance between them. He saw Pitch lick his lips out of the corner of his eye and Jack tried to wriggle free. When had Pitch wrapped his legs around him?

"Pitch," he whined again. Pitch chuckled and pressed his nose to Jack's neck. He growled sensually and Jack felt him kissing his neck. He couldn't help the moan the feeling brought. His eyes rolled back into his head as Pitch began sucking his flesh.

He could feel Pitch's hand slide over his crotch, but if it made him happy he wouldn't stop him. He moaned when Pitch squeezed him through his pants. Pitch laughed.

"I thought you weren't ready for sex," he teased.

Jack moaned again- Pitch was squeezing harder. "Ah- agghh…. Pitch, not so hard… It feels like it's gonna pop… Oahh…." Pitch squeezed harder.

"You like it, though, don't you?" he asked. Jack nodded and Pitch chuckled again.

Pitch was soon pumping him through his pants. Jack couldn't do anything but moan under his touch.

"I-I s-said I wasn't r-ready for s-sex," Jack mumbled, moaning again when Pitch bit down a little on his neck. Pitch laughed at him again. His hand squeezed more insistently.

"I don't hear you complaining," he said.

"Aanh," Jack gasped- God, it felt like Pitch was going to crush his dick in his hand, "I… I l-like when y-you touch me like this… B-but I'm-m-mmm…" he moaned long and low as Pitch stroked his erection. When his thoughts returned, he finished by saying, "I'm just scared b-by th-the thought of… of having s-something shoved up my ass…" Pitch chuckled.

"Such a foul mouth," he said before kissing his neck. Pitch's hand sped up. Jack moaned, his back arching as his climax approached. Pitch squeezed and pumped faster and faster. Jack gasped loudly when his orgasm claimed him. Pitch stroked him slowly after Jack's body froze.

Kissing his neck one last time, Pitch whispered, "I'll be seeing you later…" Jack mewled quietly as Pitch gave his dick one last squeeze. Standing up, Jack felt a little dizzy, but he blushed and said goodbye anyway. He went home with a satisfied smile on his face.

Sitting down to dinner, Jack played a few food shape guessing games with Mary before they went to do homework. They turned on the news as they did their work, not really paying much attention to the screen until the room lit up with red.

"_We are coming to you live with a breaking news report. It seems that the child murderer known as _The Boogeyman_ has claimed another victim. The little boy was found only twenty minutes ago by…"_

Jack covered Mary's ears and hurried her out of the room. His mother quickly took her into her arms, covering her ears and hiding her face. Mary was crying. Jack turned back to the TV and listened to hear what had happened now.

_"…lying across a branch propped against a tree at the furthest edge of the park. The body was absolutely mutilated, with its eyes gouged out as per the usual with this serial killer, and its chest torn apart. There appeared to be bite marks around the boy's nipples, and police are as yet unsure what creature may have caused them. The boy's blonde hair was nearly unrecognizable with how much blood stained his head. The boy's penis had been sliced off and shoved into his mouth- a terrifying turn in these cases. Though it was evident that this boy was no different from the other victims, as he was raped both before and after death. His identity is not yet known, but I am sure we are all mourning for his loss."_

Jack bit his lip to keep it from quivering. Another body… Another one…! Why? He didn't understand…! Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, Jack growled angrily, "If I ever find out who this Boogeyman is I'll make him suffer the same way those kids suffered…! I'll kill him!"

He turned the TV off, still clenched tight with rage, before he turned to nod to his mother. She finally uncovered Mary's ears and allowed her to lift her face away from her dress. Jack stood there in silence for a while; just remembering Claude and Pippa and how happy they had been when they were alive. Their killer didn't deserve to live. He'd find him and he'd kill him. He made a promise of that. He would be the one to kill The Boogeyman…

_**Heheh… Jack has no idea what sort of promises he's making… But, oh well… It'll work out in the end… If only for me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AFanGirlOfYours/Mine? Yours? Mi- agh, doesn't matter... I'd love to write a Pitch POV for this, but I've literally written the next 4 chapters of this already. And I'm also iffy on exactly what you mean. Do you mean to write THIS from Pitch's POV or a different story? Cuz I have other ones like that...**_

_**Ugh… My iPod hates me. I scroll down; it jumps up half the list. I don't… I just… WHY? What the hell?**_

_**Ugh… Anyway… More of Jack's emotional turmoil. Pitch definitely abuses Jack emotionally, whether he intends to or not. **_

In Love With A Killer (Chapter Seven)

Jack was definitely still scared by all the murders going on, he couldn't pretend like he wasn't constantly glancing over his shoulder now. He was no simpleton. He had noticed that almost all of the recent victims had been boys with hair right around his color. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but it seemed an awful coincidence that the victims looked like him. He didn't want to risk being next. He kept his phone in his hand constantly, ready to dial for 911 if anyone tried to hurt him.

But he would never let Mary know, and he wouldn't let the kids at daycare know. He put on a brave face for them and made everything seem normal. He took Mary to the ice rink that morning- since it was Saturday. They played some hockey for a while before their imaginations took over and they were playing ice princess and winter monster. Mary was the princess.

Tianna wasn't there today, not that he expected her to be, so Mary had nobody to watch doing spins and tucks. She had Jack and all his silly pranks and goofy games. Which, if you asked Jack, was better.

When they finished playing, Jack asked where she wanted to go next. Mary said she wanted to ride around on his shoulders and go to the park to try and catch a bunny. So, Jack hoisted his little sister up onto his skinny, but wide shoulders and they began the march. Sometimes she would cover his eyes and tell him to go certain ways. She purposely led him into a puddle at one point.

"Ah, gross!" Jack grumbled, shaking his foot dry, "Now my shoe's all squishy!" Mary only laughed and urged him forward.

"You better not lead me into any dog poo," he said.

"Eew!" she squealed with giggles, pushing his head forward, "That's gross, Jack!"

Jack grinned. "Big brothers have to be gross! It's our job!"

"Yeah, well you're _too good_ at your job," she said, laughing happily and resting her chin on his head. She uncovered his eyes and they walked to a hot dog vendor. The man laughed and waved up to Mary, asking her if the weather was nice up there. "It's really sunny!" she replied. He laughed again and gave them both what they ordered.

Mary was already munching on hers by the time they got to a bench in the park. Jack set her down and they ate together there for a little while.

He was happy it was finally the weekend. Parents were out with their kids again. Sure, they were keeping a ridiculously close eye on them now, but at least the park was alive with energy again!

Once they finished, Mary began scurrying around, looking for any animal she might be able to take home as a pet. Jack followed after her, and when she peeked her head around a tree, he decided to be the jerky older brother for a moment and grabbed her, shouting, "BOO!"

She squealed and quickly burst into giggles when he hoisted her up into the air. She kicked her legs desperately, laughing happily. "Jack, you meanie, that's not fair!" she squeaked.

Jack only laughed. "Who said I had to be fair?" he asked.

"I'm gonna tell mom you scared me!" she threatened, still laughing.

"You wouldn't!" Jack said, still holding her up in the air.

"I will! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna tell!" Jack sighed and set her back down. Mary laughed excitedly at him and pushed him playfully before hurrying off to another tree.

Squatting down, they both looked at a hole in the bottom of one tree. "You think fairies live in there?" she asked.

"Nah, probably gnomes," Jack replied, "They like buildin' stuff with wood… Fairies like flowers and rubies and stuff…" Mary pouted.

"Gnomes aren't cute," she grumbled, poking an acorn on the ground. Jack smiled sweetly at her and ruffled her hair playfully.

The two walked to the little playground in the park, and Mary squeaked excitedly when she recognized one of her friends. It was Jamie Bennett- Jack was pretty fond of the kid too. Mary rushed over to play with him. And where there was Jamie, Sophie couldn't be far away.

Looking around, Jack grinned at the glimmer of yellow blonde hair digging through a pile of leaves. He told Mary to stay there and play with Jamie. He walked over and yanked Sophie into the air. She yelped, but almost immediately began laughing. She hadn't even seen who he was yet and she was already laughing!

"Hiya, Soph!" Jack said, grinning at her. She giggled happily and pressed her palm to his nose as a hello. He held her up and ran back to the playground, making buzzing sounds to imitate an engine. Sophie just yelled 'wee' over and over as he bounced her around and helped the wind run through her hair.

Jamie's mother looked away from her conversation with another parent hearing her daughter's voice, but smiled warmly at recognizing Jack holding her. He was tossing Sophie up into the air and catching her back down again. There was no need to worry about her- Jack knew what he was doing.

Mary came back with Jamie and the two asked if Jack would play Bigfoot with them. Sophie joined in too, squealing with delight as Jack grabbed branches from the ground and held them on his head, roaring about how he was Bigfoot and he was going to get them.

The three ran from him, giggling and squealing with joy for what felt to Jack like hours. It was tiring work being a Bigfoot. He had to go sit for a minute to catch his breath.

Sitting off against a tree and watching them climb the towers and go down the slides, Jack smiled to himself.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice." Jack blinked his big blue eyes up and smiled at Pitch looking down at him. Pitch was smiling too, he looked happy to see him. "Having fun?" he asked.

Jack nodded, still panting for air. Pitch sat down beside him and watched the kids run around with him. "You said you had a sister, which one is she?" he asked at one point, yellow eyes scanning the faces.

Jack pointed out Mary, "That's her there. With the pretty brown hair and brown eyes," he said.

Pitch made a disbelieving face. "She doesn't look anything like you," he said.

"Yeah, I know," Jack said, "I took after my dad… She looks more like mom…" Pitch nodded, gently kissing Jack's cheek. Jack smirked at him.

"You're gonna behave yourself, right? There's kids here, you can't just go around feeling me up in front of them," he said, giving Pitch a reprimanding look. Pitch laughed and gave him a naughty smirk.

Kissing his cheek again, he said, "I'll be good…" Jack smiled and looked back to the kids.

Once they had finished their games, Jack got up and started walking to Mary. Pitch followed behind him, smiling warmly at Jack's little sister. Mary looked confused, so Jack introduced her.

"Mar, this is Pitch," he said, squatting down to her level and motioning one hand out toward the tall man, "he's a new friend of mine… I met him the other day when I came home with Sophie's bunny picture. I nearly lost it. Dropped the stupid thing when I tripped over a tree." He motioned to Pitch again and said, "Pitch here stopped it from blowing away and gave it back to me."

"Hi," she said, a little shy. Pitch was a big guy, and his yellow eyes were off putting, so of course she'd be a little nervous.

Pitch smiled at her and then looked to Jack. "Well, I've got to head off… Just dropped by when I heard you shouting like a fool," he said. Jack pouted at him and Pitch chuckled. He slid his arms around Jack in a hug, giving him a quick kiss on the side of the neck that was hidden from Mary's sight, and walked off. Jack waved goodbye to him and then jumped down to tickle his sister. She squealed and ran- the chase began.

After a long while Jack finally caught her and tickled her for a good minute before picking her up onto his shoulders.

"C'mon, it's getting late, we should head home for dinner," he said. She whined unhappily, but he said he'd take mom with them out to see a movie later. There was a new one about talking animals out, and Jack knew Mary would like it.

"Go to the movies?" Jack's mother repeated after Jack suggested it.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, there's this one about animals getting trapped in this place, an-"

"Jack, we'll see," she stopped him, "Right now it's time for dinner… Okay?" He sighed dejectedly and went to his seat for supper. They ate without incident, no food fights and no bubble blowing into their drinks; Jack felt like it was good incentive to get their mother to agree to go with them.

"And when we get back, I'll do all the dishes if you want!" he said. Jack's mother smiled and that was that- she agreed and once they finished eating they all went out to the movies.

When they got out of the theater, Mary was bouncing around happily, reenacting scenes from the film with Jack. There had been a pirate battle scene, currently they were pretending to joust swords.

"Hyah! Hyah!" he shouted, swinging his invisible blade just above her head. Mary returned the attack, jabbing forward. He hopped back, and stumbled when he bumped into someone.

Spinning around, Jack was fully prepared to apologize until he saw that he had bumped into Adam. Grinning, Jack waited for him to turn around, and then he jabbed his sword forward, shouting, "Gotcha! Now you're dead!"

Adam frowned at him, Mary laughed behind her fingers, and Jack's mother scolded him.

"Ah, come on, mom, it's only Adam!' he argued, motioning both arms to him in a rather pathetic manner.

"Oh, thanks," Adam grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Jack smirked at him.

Poking one of Adam's biceps, he said, "You look really fat doing that. Maybe you should stop working out. I don't think it's working."

"Jackson!" his mother hissed behind him, grabbing hold of his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he tried to get free, but failed. Adam was laughing boisterously at this.

"And that's why you're supposed to respect your elders, you little twerp," he said, his Australian accent ringing through bright and true. Jack stuck his tongue out at him, Adam did right back.

Eventually his mother let go of his ear, and Jack was able to stand up straight again. He smiled innocently at Adam, and the built man sighed, letting a smile onto his face, and spread his arms.

"C'mere you," he said. Jack grinned and quickly jumped forward to hug him. Mary jumped forward too, hopping up into Adam's burly arms.

She giggled as the hairs on his arms brushed against her cheeks. "Your arms tickle," she said.

Adam grinned and nuzzled his nose against her forehead. "Ah, you adorable little anklebitah," he said, "Never grow up to be like your brothah, you got that?"

"Hey!"

Ignoring Jack with a happy giggle, Mary said, "Okay!" Jack stuck his tongue out at her and squirmed out of Adam's arms. Mary happily took all the space in the muscular arms. Jack's mother smiled at how Jack pouted angrily.

Once the hugging was over, Adam bid them all a fond goodbye. Jack teased him with his birth name, Aster, and Adam promptly pinched him. Jack yelped, jumping away to hide behind his little sister. Adam smirked triumphantly and they parted ways.

Jack rubbed his side where he had been pinched. That hurt!

When they got back home it was basically straight to bed. Jack lay back on his pillow for a while before he grabbed his phone and a little slip of paper and texted Pitch.

_"Thanks for behaving today… Sorry we didn't get much time to talk or anything…"_

Pitch responded about fifty, maybe sixty, seconds later. Jack's cheeks went hot when he read his reply.

_"Next time there won't be any talking… You'll be too busy moaning…"_

Shoving his phone away, Jack tried to calm himself down. But he could feel the blush across his cheeks. And it was persistent. It took Jack an actual trip to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water before the blush faded.

The next morning Jack went out on his own to the park. He wanted to actually get a little time with Pitch today. And he hoped he'd see him on the way there. He usually did…

Jack stopped to read the newspaper inside the glass stand on the sidewalk, and his heart lurched at the front page. There had been another murder last night. It was a boy again, this time he was almost sixteen years old. He had bluish black hair according to the report: there was no photo. And besides having his eyes gouged out, this boy had his skull smashed in three places, as well as cuts up and down his arms and his penis had been torn to bits. It was still attached, but the witnesses reported that it looked like threads of sinew. Jack cringed. And once again, the victim had been raped before and after death…

He stood there, hugging himself as he read. It was scary to read. He didn't want it to be real. He wanted it to be some elaborate prank.

'Well,' he thought to himself, 'That victim doesn't sound like he looked like me… Maybe I really am being paranoid about all this…'

Rubbing his hands up and down his arms, Jack suddenly realized he was shivering. Not from cold, but just from being scared. He didn't like feeling like this. And yet in the recent month since the killings began he had felt like this more and more often. How many bodies was that now? Fifteen? He shivered again.

Jack went and sat at a bench just outside the park. He occasionally saw parents head in and out with their kids, but it definitely wasn't as busy as yesterday. He sat there watching people on the sidewalk a little ways away. He was looking for Pitch. He wanted to see him. He had missed being kissed like crazy yesterday- he needed his dose for today.

Jack's eyes spotted a head of spiky black hair that stood up above most of the shorter people on the street. His face exploded into a grin and he hopped off the bench, running to him.

"Pitch!" he shouted.

Pitch turned his head. He blinked in surprise, but quickly smiled. Jack threw his arms around him in a warm embrace. Pitch's hands were full at the moment- that briefcase again, and about fifty manila folders. He tried to hug him back, though- Jack felt his arms pressing into his back, just not his hands. He felt the briefcase bump into his rear, but he ignored it and just hugged Pitch.

Taking hold of his wrists, Jack tugged the taller man back to his bench with him. Pitch smirked at him and asked, "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack smiled. "I want you to sit with me," he said, "Come on; it won't kill you to be a few minutes late to wherever it is you're going…" Pitch smiled.

The two sat at the bench, Pitch setting his stuff on the ground next to one of the legs before looking back at Jack.

Jack quickly stole forward and gave Pitch a peck on the lips. Pitch grinned after he pulled his lips away, but not his head. Jack kept his forehead pressed to Pitch's, and his arms wrapped around his neck.

"I missed you," Jack said, kissing him quickly again.

Pitch nuzzled his nose into Jack's. "I missed you too," he said in a breathy sigh. "I didn't get any kisses yesterday…"

Jack kissed him again. "I know."

"My lips have been so lonely…" Pitch whispered.

Jack scooched himself a little closer. "Yeah?" he said, keeping his voice very low. He would have continued the playful banter, but Pitch apparently was having no more words. He pushed his lips into Jack's and his tongue into his mouth. Jack moaned softly, letting his eyes fall shut as Pitch claimed him in a fiery kiss.

When the kissing finally ended, Jack felt like his lips were swollen. But he liked it. Pitch had bit his lower lip so many times he had lost count. He never once broke the skin, but his teasings were enough to drive Jack mad. Sometimes he felt like just kissing Pitch could bring him to orgasm.

Pitch had one arm wrapped around Jack's back, his hand squeezing Jack's shoulder possessively, and Jack had his head rested on Pitch's shoulder. The two just sat there, Pitch rubbing his hand up and down Jack's arm every now and then. Finally Jack asked a soft question.

"Where do you work?" he asked.

Pitch smiled. "Unfortunately I'm stuck as one of those pathetic cubicle workers you always hear about at the factory," he said, sighing sadly, "It's just as dull as they portray it on television…"

Jack stole a glance up at Pitch. "What do you do?" he asked.

"Besides you?' Pitch teased. Jack blushed and playfully pushed his hands into his chest. "I do a variety of things, actually… The boss never seems sure what I'm best at…"

"Like what?" Jack asked, fluttering his eyelashes innocently.

"Sometimes I manage accounting… Other times I take care of transfers and production… And then sometimes I'm put in charge of imports," Pitch said. Jack pouted- he had no idea what half of that meant.

Pitch smiled. "All right, now you tell me something about you," he said.

Jack smiled as he thought of something good. "Well," he said, "My full name is Jackson Overland Frost…"

Pitch kissed his forehead. "Your name is beautiful," he whispered, "Just like you…"

With a small giggle, Jack asked, "What's your full name?"

"It's pretty embarrassing," he said.

"Aw, come on, I won't laugh," Jack said, poking his chest. He repeated the action until Pitch sent him a reproving smirk.

"My full, birth name, is Kozmotis Pitchiner…" Jack smiled.

"Sounds regal," he breathed, turning his head so that he was looking at him upside down. "Like royalty…"

Pitch chuckled. "I didn't like it too much…" he said, "Children always mocked me for it in my youth… I changed it to Pitch Black once I moved out on my own…"

Jack sighed. "I like both your names," he said, "They both suit you." Pitch kissed his Adam's apple gently, then went so far as to lick it. Jack shivered at the feeling it brought him. He moaned when Pitch did it again.

"K-Kiss me," he whimpered. Pitch blinked in mild surprise, but grinned and quickly captured his young lover's lips. Jack moaned quietly when Pitch raked his teeth along the underside of his tongue. Kissing him at this angle was kind of kinky…

His erection was vying for attention by this point, and Jack wished he could have Pitch take care of it. But there were little kids walking around, and if they did something that dirty he'd probably never hear the end of it.

When Pitch pulled his lips away Jack let a tiny whimper loose. He didn't want the kissing to end. He loved the way Pitch kissed him.

"Pitch," he mewled. Pitch chuckled and kissed the corner of his lips.

Pushing his small lover into a normal sitting position, Pitch kissed him once more. "Does little Jack want me to touch him?" he teased, "Does Jackie need a little help with his hard-on?"

Jack mewled again- Pitch brushed his fingers over his erection, purposefully skirting over it quickly to grip his side. "Ah," he gasped, "Y-you tease…" Pitch only chuckled and pressed his lips to his.

"You told me to behave myself," he said, "And I intend on obeying your orders…"

Jack hissed- Pitch pressed his thumb into his erection. It hurt, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more.

Resting his head against Pitch's chest, Jack gasped and moaned quietly as Pitch applied, removed, and then re-applied pressure to his boner with his thumb. He knew just how to touch him to get him to come undone. After only a few moments of being touched, Jack was a sweating, needy mess. God, why would they ever need to have sex? Pitch's thumb alone was bringing him to orgasm!

"Haah, hah, Pitch," Jack gasped.

Pitch chuckled. "Virgin, huh?" he whispered. Jack nodded. "I can tell… You're getting off on just being touched," he hissed sensually. Jack moaned quietly as he touched him.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Y-yes," Jack moaned.

Pitch licked the side of his neck and said, "If we were in bed I could make you feel even better…"

Jack moaned just before gasping. His body froze, aside from a few shivers; he was coming! How…? All Pitch had done was press down on him a few times! Pitch smiled when he realized what was happening.

He moved his whole hand away and allowed Jack's body time to calm down. It took him a few minutes, but eventually Jack felt relaxed again. Looking up into Pitch's eyes, Jack practically gushed with how happy he was. He felt like he had just discovered something amazing about himself. Technically he had- he found that if Pitch applied pressure just right that he was able to come.

Jack giggled excitedly. He didn't understand why finding out one of his turn ons made him so happy, but it did. He just couldn't get rid of the giddy feeling. Pitch pushed his lips into Jack's, kissed him slowly and passionately, and then lifted him up into his lap. He sat there with him like that for a while.

When Jack's phone went off he didn't climb out of Pitch's embrace, he stayed there and looked to see who it was that was texting him. It was Tianna. She had passed her final exam and was now qualified for a performance audition for the local ballet. Jack grinned and showed the message to Pitch. Pitch smiled a little before kissing Jack's cheek.

"Are you angry?" Jack asked, looking sad.

"No," Pitch replied, kissing him again, "If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy…" Jack smiled at that and giggled when Pitch nibbled at his jawline.

After they sat together for a while, Pitch asked, "What other men do you see besides me, Jack…?"

Jack blinked in surprise and looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Other men…" Pitch repeated, "Who else do you see…?"

Jack swallowed, feeling tears well at the corners of his eyes, "No one. I've never seen anyone before you, and I don't see anyone now… You… You think I'm cheating on you?"

Pitch noticed Jack's distress quickly. He sat up and pulled him in close, hugging him. "Oh, no, no, no, Jack, no, I don't," he soothed, "I… I just worry… You're so beautiful, I fear that someone else is going to try and take you away from me…"

Jack blinked back his tears, and smiled a little when Pitch said, "You're irresistible to me… Who knows who else might feel the same…"

Nuzzling his face into Pitch's shoulder, Jack whimpered quietly. "I love you," he said, almost sobbing, but stopping himself.

Pitch lifted his head to kiss him once very softly on the lips. "I love _you_, Jack," he whispered.

Sitting like that for a while longer, Pitch said, "I'm sorry that I upset you…"

"It's okay," Jack whispered, "It's nice to know you care…"

It wasn't even noon yet. Jack didn't want to leave Pitch's arms. He wanted to stay there and hold him forever.

"When will we have sex, Jack?" Pitch asked after a while, "When can I be sure that you are truly mine…?"

With a sad sigh, Jack said, "I don't know… I don't know… I… I want to… I'm just… Not ready yet…" Pitch sighed, sounding disappointed. "I'm sorry, Pitch," Jack whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's fine," Pitch said quietly, "I've got to get going, anyway…"

Jack bit his lip. He felt like he had done something wrong. "I love you," he whispered hopefully.

Pitch smiled at him. "I love you too," he said, standing up and bending forward for one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow… Oh, but before I go, could you give me your cell phone's number?"

"Yeah, sure," Jack said, typing it into his phone and showing it to Pitch.

Kissing his forehead, Pitch said, "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," Jack said, watching his love leave. Once again, though, Pitch repeatedly looked back at him; like he couldn't have just one last look. It made him feel good to know Pitch wanted to see him until he absolutely had to leave. Like he loved him.

_**That'll be that for now… Soon there will be some hardcore smut. Very soon. Jack will give into his desires very soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

No, no, no. FanGirl of Mine(?) You're not pressuring me. :3 I'd really love to write a Pitch perspective fo this story. But I'm doing so well writing as Jack that if I tried I feel like it'd throw off my mojo. Does that make sense? I hope so, cuz to me it doesn't really... :3 I'm just happy to have received your review. It's nice to hear what people have to say. Gosh, if I could, I'd totally write a chap in Pitch persona... Maybe a detached segment later or something...? Don't feel like you were pressuring me. You just voiced something I had already wanted. :) Seems I'm not the only one who wants to see Pitch creepin.

* * *

_**And now we get into this again… Myeheheheheh…. *rubs hands together evilly***_

In Love With A Killer (Chapter Eight)

Jack all but squealed with excitement when Pitch called his phone later. He was at home with his mom and his sister, though, and had to stifle his excitement.

"Sorry, hang on, I gotta answer tis," he said, scurrying off to his bedroom.

He opened his phone and said hello. Pitch's response was to tell him he missed him.

"Oh," Jack cooed, sitting himself down onto the edge of his bed. He touched his finger to his teeth, practically gushing, "I miss you too, Pitch…!"

_"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages,"_ Pitch said.

Jack chuckled a little. "Pitch, you saw me this morning," he said, lying down across the bed and setting one leg over the other, "We kissed for like an hour, remember?"

_"I know, but it just wasn't enough,"_ Pitch whined, _"I want to be able to hold you in my arms and never let you go…"_

Blushing at the sweetness of the message, Jack said, "Aw, Pitch…!"

For a while the talking was just sweet back and forth conversation. Jack asked Pitch a few questions about work, Pitch asked Jack a few questions about his day, and the two talked about things that happened to Jack. Pitch seemed really interested to know more about him- why had Jack ever been worried that he didn't care again?

But eventually one of them said something a little naughty and the other turned the whole- well, okay, Jack had slipped up and said the wrong word and now Pitch was talking so dirty to him it was ridiculous!

_"And you'll be begging for me to make you come,"_ he hissed sensually, unknowingly making Jack gasp and wriggle on his bed, _'You'll beg for my cock, Jack. And you'll bounce up and down while I pound your ass into oblivion."_

Jack gasped. "Oanh, Pitch, stop it," he moaned helplessly. He hadn't even realized that he was touching himself as Pitch talked. Jack didn't even think about it, it was just a reaction to being sweet talked like that.

_"I'm going to lick the insides of your ass, Jack and you'll be screaming it'll feel so good. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week,"_ Pitch whispered. Jack's tongue flopped out of his mouth now. He moaned and mewled quietly as he masturbated to Pitch's words. He liked the dirty talk- hell, he _loved_ it!

A few more pumps and Jack choked with his release. He heard Pitch chuckle over the phone.

_"Enjoy playing with yourself?"_ he asked.

Jack gasped a few times and quickly stammered, "Y-you d-don't know if th-that's what I was doing…"

Pitch laughed again. _"Jack, I've made you come six times. I know what noises you make when it happens,"_ he said. Jack cursed quietly and Pitch called him a foul mouthed little slut. Jack mewled at the vulgar name.

"I… I should go…" Jack said, still riding his orgasm high, "M… My mom's gonna get suspicious…"

Pitch sighed. _"I can't wait to have you all to myself,"_ he said breathlessly, _"Then we won't have to worry about anyone else…"_

Jack smiled. "Bye, Pitch," he said, "Love you."

_"Love you,"_ Pitch replied. And then Jack clicked the phone off. Sighing, Jack lay there for a while longer. He did want to have sex with Pitch- he was a hormonal teenager, of course he wanted that; he was just scared… He had never had sex before, and judging by how dominant Pitch was already in their relationship, he wasn't going to be on top. The idea of having something ripping him up inside was frightening. He knew it was supposed to be hot and enjoyable, but that itself scared him.

Getting up after a while, Jack went back downstairs and rejoined his family. His mom didn't even ask who he had talked to; she was just watching TV with Mary.

The rest of their Sunday went by slowly and calmly, and Jack was happy to go to bed with only good things to report. He had fallen asleep early, so he was a little bit upset when his phone suddenly went off at midnight.

Groaning, he picked it up and answered with a sleepy yawn. "Hullllooo?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

_"Jack, I'm horny…"_ it was Pitch. He jumped into a sitting position on his bed.

"You- you're what?" he whispered, "Pitch, are you serious? Whaddyou want _me_ to do? I'm at home! I'm supposed to be sleeping!"

_"Please," _Pitch whispered, _"You don't have to do much… I just… I want to hear you moaning for me…"_

Jack blinked a few times. "Is… is that it…?" he asked nervously, "Pitch, I don't know… If I'm too loud my mom's gonna hear me…"

_"They can be quiet moans,"_ Pitch said, sounding like he was gasping for breath, _"Please, Jack, I want you to make me come… Moan for me…"_ Sighing in resignation, Jack began touching himself to bring about those moans Pitch wanted. It didn't take long- he imagined Pitch's sinful hands touching him and he was gasping and mewling with want.

He heard Pitch moan over the phone, and that made him moan. His eyes could barely stay open- everything was foggy with lust. "Anh, anh, Pitch, please," Jack gasped, "Pitch, I can't last…" He let a low, soft moan roll through him, "Pitch I'm gonna come…"

_"Y-Yes,"_ Pitch said, sounding like he was panting and choking, _"Come for me Jack. I want you to come… Ohh, Jack…"_ That was what tipped him over the edge. Hearing Pitch say his name like that. Jack gasped and every part of his body froze with his orgasm. He tried to make words, but he mostly just gasped and made soft choking sounds. Pitch let a long, low growl through over the phone, and Jack wondered if that was the noise he made when he came. He kinda liked it… It was so primal.

He heard Pitch gasping over the other end of the line. _"Th-thanks, Jack,"_ he whispered.

Jack smiled. "Don't mention it," he said, "G'night, Pitch. Love you- sleep well."

_"Love you, Jack. Dream of me,"_ Pitch said. And with a soft smile Jack hung up and did just that. That was basically phone sex- it was a pretty big step for him.

When he woke up Jack found that once again he had fallen onto the floor in his sleep. His mom walked in to wake him and stifled giggles at the awkward way he was sprawled across the bed and floor. He pouted at her and got up, rubbing the marks out of his cheek from the carpet.

He went to school and managed to pass his calculus exam. He wasn't sure how, but he was in the clear. It made the rest of his day better to know that he wouldn't be getting yelled at by his mother.

Work was better than school for him. (Though the newspaper told him of another murder... Blonde haired boy again.) He had virtually no friends at school- at work everyone was his friend. The kids loved him! Sandy knew that- he would never fire Jack for doing something stupid or breaking a rule, because if he did, the kids would start kicking and screaming and having a fit. Jack was their favorite. They loved spending the end of the day with him. And he loved spending time with them too.

Right now Jack and the kids were in the middle of a game he called "blob". He was the main blob, and they'd all run from him. He'd try to catch them, and if he did, they had to hold him and join the blob and help him catch other kids. So far there were six kids left out of the blob. Everyone was linking hands to reach them. They had to play this game outside because there just wasn't a room big enough inside for this game. Jack saw parents arriving, but none of them stepped forward to stop the game. Most were standing and smiling, watching him play with the kids.

"There! There! Surround 'em! We got 'em now!" Jack yelled as the blob of children circled around to grab the last remaining kids. Everyone squealed with delight as the game finally ended. Jack won the game- but the blob game was meant for the blob to win. It was fun getting caught.

Finally parents started coming forward to take their kids. One woman complimented Jack on having such a way with children. Jack only shrugged with a smiled and said it was what he did.

All seven of Nick's kids were there today, and when the big man came to get them they ran and began climbing all over him. Jack laughed hysterically at the sight.

"You're like a giant mountain, Nick!" he said, laughing joyfully. Jack smiled when he saw Pitch come around the corner. He actually walked all the way to him today, wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing his cheek tenderly.

Nick noticed and sent Jack a wink. Jack blushed brightly and tried to pretend he didn't see it. All the other kids started leaving, and Jack said goodbye to everybody. Pitch just watched Jack's people skills at work, occasionally kissing his neck or nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

Sandy locked the front door once everyone had gone. "Alright, see ya tomorrow, Jackie," he said. But he stopped when he saw that Jack had an accessory. He grinned brightly. "Oh- ho!" he jeered, "And who is this handsome devil you've got with you, Jack? Why have I not heard anything about him?"

Jack blushed deep red, and Pitch chuckled and kissed his jawline. "Yeah, Jack, aren't you going to introduce me?" he teased.

Sending Pitch an unhappy, embarrassed pout, Jack, turned back to Sandy and said, "Mr. Mansnoozie, this is Pitch, my boyfriend. Pitch," Jack addressed the man currently kissing his neck, "This is my boss."

Sandy tipped an invisible hat to him. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said. The two finished their little introduction and Sandy headed off.

As soon as he was halfway to the wall Pitch began nibbling at Jack's neck. Jack yelped and giggled happily at the feeling. "Pitch, cut it out, that tickles!" he squeaked.

He giggled happily until Pitch bit down a little more firmly and then sucked gently on the skin. After that his giggles were moans. Eyes fluttering shut, Jack let his head fall back onto Pitch's shoulder with a quiet mewl. He left his neck wide open for Pitch's exploration. He sucked and kissed and licked and nipped every inch he could get.

Pitch paid special attention to his Adam's apple. He knew Jack liked it when he licked it, so he purposely did so multiple times. Jack sighed, shivers running up and down his body. "That feels good," he breathed, allowing one of Pitch's hands to slither up underneath his shirt. Pitch felt his stomach, running his fingertips over the flesh in circles several times, before his hand slid up further. Jack felt his shirt sliding up the higher Pitch's hand went.

He yelped when Pitch tweaked a nipple. His whole body jolted, back arching viciously for a split second, and he moaned raggedly as Pitch began pinching it and pulling on it and twisting it. It felt fantastic, but if somebody heard him they were done for. Whimpering softly, Jack tried pushing out of Pitch's grasp weakly a few times. Pitch held him fast- he continued teasing his skin.

"Pitch, please," Jack whimpered, "Stop it... We... we can't do this here..." Pitch growled and nibbled his neck. Jack moaned again, but pushed against him, pleading softly, "Pitch... Let go..."

Sighing angrily, Pitch let Jack go, his shirt falling down over his chest again. He frowned unhappily at Jack. "I can't wait for you forever," he said softly.

Jack swallowed back tears. Wiping at his eyes, Jack whimpered, "I know, I know… I'm sorry… I'm trying, I'm trying… I'm just scared…!" Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed him sweetly.

"It' okay, I won't hurt you," he whispered, "I'd never hurt you, Jack…" Jack sighed and nuzzled his face into Pitch's shirt. The safe feeling in his arms made any thoughts of crying vanish, and Jack stood there with him happily.

"I love you Pitch," Jack said. Pitch said the same, kissing his forehead. He wished he wasn't so frightened by the idea of being so intimate with him. He felt like he was upsetting Pitch more and more each time they were together. And even though he had only met him a week ago, that thought hurt him. He didn't want Pitch to be sad, especially not because of him. He wanted to keep Pitch for more than a few days. He wanted to stay with him forever; if he could keep their relationship strong.

He still felt tears on his cheeks, but he was no longer crying. He didn't feel the sorrow anymore- Pitch had washed that away when he held him.

"I want to have sex with you," Pitch whispered, rubbing his hands up and down Jack's back slowly, sensually even, before kissing his forehead. "I want you so badly, Jack..."

Smiling a little, Jack said, "I want you too, Pitch. I'm just scared..."

"Of what?" he asked, kissing his head again, "I've already told you that I won't hurt you..." Pitch looked down into Jack's big blue eyes. "What's got you so scared?"

Rubbing his face into Pitch's shirt, Jack replied honestly. "I don't know..." he whispered, "Whenever I think I know why I'm scared, I feel comfortable with it... But I'm still scared..."

Pitch kissed his cheek. "I'd only ever hurt you if you wanted me to... Like when you wanted me to press harder into you..." he whispered, smiling in an incredibly naughty way. "Who knows? You may have a pain kink..." Jack blushed at that and looked away.

"M-Maybe," he stuttered. Pitch grinned and kissed his neck.

But the smile fell from his face slowly and Pitch sighed. "Every time I leave after having seen you I feel tense..." he whispered, "I never want to leave, and I always have to... Without getting what I want..." Jack nuzzled his neck sweetly, but Pitch only sighed again. "I'm just as horny when I leave you as when I'm with you..." Now Jack was blushing brightly.

"You... You are..?" Jack asked, surprised even though Pitch had already said he wanted him in that way many, many times. Pitch nodded against his shoulder.

"You do things to me, Jack," he whispered, "Sometimes It isn't even a boner when I leave... I just feel so empty... I just feel like I need to turn back around and take you in my arms again..." He squeezed Jack tight. "Like I need to fill the void with anything I can get once I've left you..." he said, kissing his neck softly. "If I could have you in my bed every second of every minute of every day I'd be the happiest man alive," he whispered, "I want us to complete each other... I want you to be the missing piece to my puzzle..."

He chuckled. "I sound like I'm spewing off poetry," he mused.

Jack smiled. "I find it very romantic," he whispered, kissing Pitch's neck, "You're like a Renaissance man and I get you all to myself..."

"I want no one else," Pitch said, almost finishing Jack's statement.

After a brief while, Pitch spoke again. "I get so angry when I see you with other people Jack... Even your sister..." he said, "I see how happy they make you and it makes me feel insufficient... Like they make you happier than I could ever make you..."

"Pitch," Jack started trying to comfort him, but Pitch continued.

"When I see you with that man Nick, even though you've told me how your relationship with him is, I feel so much hate for the man... To see how comfortable you are in his arms..." Pitch nuzzled his nose into the hairs on the back of Jack's neck as he whispered, "I only ever want to see you that way with me... And it's a terribly selfish thing to say... But it's true..."

Jack giggled a little. He ruffled Pitch's hair playfully, saying, "You're a bit of a control freak, aren't you, Pitchiner?" Pitch pouted at him at the little pet name, but smiled again quickly.

"With you I'm a mother bear protecting her cubs," he said, growling seductively, "I'd kill to keep another man's hands from touching you the way I do." Jack blushed.

"That's sweet in a really mean way," he said, teasing him, "I'm not sure whether to feel flattered or worried." Pitch frowned at him and Jack laughed. He hopped onto his tip toes and placed a soft kiss upon Pitch's lips.

"I have to head home," Jack said, taking Pitch's hands and holding them, swinging them a little with a happy smile, "I'm taking my sister out in the backyard tonight to help her find constellations for a project."

Pitch smiled. "Make a wish for me," he said, kissing his lips slowly, letting his tongue slide over his at a snail's pace.

"Kay," Jack said, letting one hand slide free, but squeezing the other tight. "Bye, Pitch," he said, kissing him again, "I love you."

"I love you, Jack," Pitch replied, taking him into his arms and lifting him up for a strong, dominating kiss. He set him back down and the two walked out to the sidewalk together before they parted ways.

_**Meerhhh…. *shrugs***_


	9. Chapter 9 -Really Long Chapter-

_**So… More of the violent serial killing business… Poor Jackie just sees none of the clues, does he…? Sad, I know… Heheh. Loving all the reviews. It's nice to hear feedback. Especially when stepping out of your comfort zone. (Such as with this… All the mutilation and gore…) Though Frost High is still my more popular story baby, which isn't surprising. Within six days Frost High had over 2400 views. In Love with a Killer had over 1600. Frost High still wins… SIX DAYS.**_

_**Also, this chapter is very naughty. Much more of Pitch's insitence... And there's some iffy sexual encounters. So if you don't like that, I suggest you stop and look at the story description and ask why you're comfortable with murder but not this. Cuz you've got some priority issues...**_

In Love With A Killer (Chapter Nine) (Side Note: My computer hates the capitalized A with a passion…)

When Jack went home, after helping Mary find constellations of course, he watched some TV, no news, cartoons. He wanted to watch stupid talking cats and such. Mary joined him, and they both made fun of how blatantly stupid one character was. They weren't being mean, her character was literally dumb. And to them it was funny, but annoying. After a while it got old.

"Okay, you two little critics, time for bed," their mother told them, ushering them upstairs. They went without a fuss.

Jack slept peacefully most of the night. But at one point he thought he heard something, and was woken up by that thought. Lying there, he frowned at the ceiling. He didn't like waking up for no reason. He wanted sleep…!

He finally got it ten minutes before his alarm went off. And he wanted to strangle his clock. He hated when that happened. Getting up, he decided to take a shower this morning before school, and the water was cold.

He grabbed a copy of the newspaper from the sidewalk, which probably blew out of a neighbor's mailbox, and read while he walked to the bus stop. He stood, scanning articles. He felt sick when he read that yet another body had been discovered last night. It was another blonde haired boy, he was about fourteen years old, and his parents said he had blue eyes. Jack was scared. Why did so many of the victims have similar looks to his? It was really creepy- unnerving, actually. It made him feel like someone was watching him and waiting for him to be caught completely alone.

The boy had been raped, again, this time both anally and orally, which was new for the Boogeyman. Apparently his lips were ripped apart, analysts said by teeth, as were his nipples. Apparently this Boogeyman was a crazy violent sexual predator… Ripping his nipples off with his teeth? That poor kid…!

Jack tossed the paper away when he got inside the building, and went through his daily routine. He hated the hum drum normalcy of high school. Nothing ever changed… Aside from the occasional fight and pregnancy… Life in the white walled building was dull.

He got to the daycare and was a little disappointed to hear that Sophie had caught a cold and had stayed home from kindergarten and wouldn't be showing up today. He played with the other kids, though, and it was just fine. Four of Nick's kids were there today, and they were fun to wrestle with. They tag teamed Jack, and eventually the four of them had him pinned and were smearing paint in his hair and giving him clown face-paint. He was able to wipe most of it off, but he still had blue and red smudges all over his face by the time he had to leave. He washed his face in the sink a few times, getting more of it, but when he tried his hair it just spread it further, making his hair look dyed.

He went outside, fiddling with his hair some more, as he waved goodbye to Sanderson. He met Pitch around the concrete wall, and Pitch laughed at how bright his hair was. It was blue again.

"You look ridiculous," he said to him, wrapping his arms around Jack and kissing his lips softly, "Like a blueberry…" Jack giggled- he said blueberry in a cute way.

Jack decided to play a little. "Do you like blueberries?" he asked, teasing Pitch by playing with his lower lip.

"When they look as good as you," Pitch replied, diving back in for a kiss. Jack happily wrapped his arms around Pitch's body, kissing him tenderly, ignoring people who grumbled about how they were in the way.

Laughing a little when Pitch nibbled on his jawline, Jack asked, "Are you gonna eat me?"

"Absolutely," Pitch replied, biting a little harder, "I'll eat you from the inside out… And you'll love it." Jack giggled again, blushing at his dirty talk.

After a little while of just hugging like that, Pitch stopped and said he had a present for Jack. "It's a sex toy, isn't it?" he asked, smirking at Pitch's naughty smile.

"Aw, how'd you guess?" he asked, kissing Jack's nose before handing him a little blue box with a black ribbon.

"I know you, that's how," Jack said, taking it in his hands. "I'm assuming don't open it until I'm home alone?"

Pitch hugged him. "You got it," he said, kissing his forehead, "Wait until you're by yourself and use it and think of me."

Jack chuckled. "What is it anyway?" he asked, "You get me a dil-"

Pitch cut him off, putting a finger to his lips. "Shh, shh, now, you have to wait and see," he said, smiling and licking his lips. Jack pouted, but Pitch kissed him again and made the pout go away.

"You're mean," Jack said, smiling. Pitch grinned and kissed him again.

Licking Jack's neck, Pitch asked in a growl, "Want me to make it up to you?" He didn't wait for Jack to answer, he slid his lips back over Jack's and began running his tongue over Jack's again and again. And as he made out with the moaning boy, Pitch pulled him back around behind the concrete wall so they could have a little privacy.

Jack laughed as Pitch pulled him down the length of the wall that surrounded the daycare. "Geeze, I can walk you know!' he said, laughing happily, "You don't have to carry me everywhere!"

Pitch only grinned, and once they were in a corner of the wall, he began kissing Jack ferociously. He bit and licked Jack's lower lip more times than he could count, and he ran his teeth across Jack's tongue a good hundred times. Saliva was running down Jack's chin as Pitch's tongue assaulted his. He moaned into the attack; desperate to feel more of Pitch's tongue wrapping around his.

Jack gasped against Pitch's mouth when Pitch's hand made its way to his crotch. Instead of feeling him though the fabric, Pitch undid the button and forced the zipper down, reaching his hand into Jack's navy blue underpants to stroke his hard-on directly. Jack mewled as Pitch squeezed viciously.

"Anh-yes," he choked out when Pitch took a moment to let him breathe. "Yes." Pitch pushed his lips back into his and their tongues continued their dance, Pitch's hand pumping Jack tightly.

He could feel Pitch purposely loosening a few fingers in the middle every now and then, and it made him dizzy with lust. Moaning, Jack arched himself into the touch, begging Pitch to press harder and squeeze tighter. His tongue was swallowed by Pitch's, pulled into the older male's mouth to be nibbled on and sucked on. His moans were muffled.

Pitch's hand tightened especially around the base of Jack's erection. The pressure hurt, but it felt so good…! Jack gagged as Pitch forced his tongue all the way back and ran his tongue along the back of the roof of his mouth, but managed a needy moan. He rocked his hips into Pitch's hand, desperate to feel more of what he was doing. He squeezed so hard Jack thought it would burst.

Pitch broke the kiss, licking the saliva dripping down Jack's neck, but kept up his fast paced handjob. Jack gasped and mewled with how firmly he gripped him. "Y-yes," he gasped, head falling forward, clutching Pitch's shoulders desperately, "Yes!" Pitch silenced him once more, kissing him and squeezing tight.

A few more violent pumps and Jack gasped sharply with the onslaught of his orgasm. His seed spilled over Pitch's fingers and he moaned into the tongue still wriggling around in his mouth. Pitch stroked him up and down a few last times, gently now, before pulling his hand away and letting their lips slip apart.

Jack was gasping, still clawing Pitch's shoulders for support, and his tongue was hanging ever so slightly over the edge of his lower lip. Pitch grinned down at him, whispered, "You're beautiful like this," and kissed his mouth softly, pushing his tongue back into his mouth.

When he was able to manage a sentence, Jack asked, teasing a little, "I'm beautiful only when I come? Oh, thanks, Pitch…"

Pitch pouted down at him. "You're beautiful all the time, Jack," he said, kissing his forehead, "But you look especially ravishing right after reaching an orgasm…" Jack smiled, still taking in deep gulps of air to steady himself from the high he experienced.

Kissing him sweetly, Pitch held Jack a little bit tighter before helping him to re-button his pants shut. He had wiped his hand off on the wall, and Jack said it looked like a really big bird poop stain. Pitch only laughed. "You can be so childish, sometimes," he said, pulling the zipper back up and kissing Jack's navel.

His fingers trailed over Jack's chest a couple of times before he stood back up and smiled down at his small lover. Jack had dropped the box during their fun, and was now stooping to pick it back up. When he held it in his hands, Pitch held his hands with it and told him that he really hoped he'd use it tonight. Jack blushed.

"Think of me if you do," he whispered, kissing Jack's nose.

"Wouldn't you prefer it if I called you?" Jack asked with a cheeky smile.

Pitch grinned right back at him and said, "I'd like that better, actually, yes…" Jack laughed breathlessly and hugged Pitch. The two walked down the street together after that, and Jack decided he wanted to take the bus. Pitch had hissed into his ear, "Remember what happened the last time we were on a bus together?"

"Okay, scratch the bus idea," Jack said, turning to walk away. Pitch grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him. The bus was literally pulling up to the stop; he was not just going to walk off if Pitch could help it.

The two sat up front this time, as the seats in the back were all full, and because the front had no side by side seat pairs, Jack had to sit to Pitch's right against the window, in the line of chairs in the front. The whole side of the bus was lined with chairs, and the other side too, while in the middle there were a few poles for people who had to stand. Jack was at the very front of the line of seats: squished between Pitch and the back of the plastic railing to help people get on the bus.

Pitch gave him room, though, he even offered to let Jack sit in his lap- all with a naughty smile, he might add. Jack turned down the offer, pouting and saying he wasn't having a repeat of the last time. Pitch only chuckled and pulled him onto his lap anyway.

When Jack told him to let him go, Pitch only laughed and nuzzled his ear, saying, "You're so cute when you're mad." Jack tried to argue with him about that, but Pitch gave him a soft kiss on the lips and said he would behave, and Jack no longer saw reason to argue. He sat snuggled in Pitch's arms the whole ride to his stop.

"I gotta go," Jack said when his stop was called. He kissed Pitch sweetly, saying, "Love you."

"Love you too," Pitch said, kissing him one last time before letting him get off the bus.

Jack went home and joined Mary in homework right away. She had some tough math today, and needed his help figuring some of it out. She told him that they hadn't learned any of this yet, but their teacher still expected them to figure it out. Jack, luckily, had learned it years ago, and was the perfect man to teach her.

It took them right up to supper to finish her math, and Jack had hardly got any of his own work done. After eating he was doing it for another four hours. Why his English teacher decided to give him an essay, he'd never know…

Jack read some local news online, and as of yet there was nothing. Lists of all the victims from the murders, and older articles about the one last night, but no one else had been killed yet, and he was happy.

When it was time for bed, Jack waited until two hours after his mother's door clicked shut down the hall before he opened up Pitch's present. He knew it would be dirty. He didn't want to risk getting caught and having to explain how he got it.

He blinked down at the little teardrop shaped pink piece of plastic in slight confusion. Picking it up, he found that it had a wire attached, which was coated in rubber and plastic and such, that connected it to a large pink remote looking thing. Pouting in uncertainty, Jack pressed one of the buttons on it, and immediately the tear shaped thing began to buzz in his hand. He nearly dropped it he was so surprised!

Holding it in his hand, Jack blushed brightly realizing it was a vibrator. Did… Did Pitch want him to put it into his body? The idea gave him chills, both in the bad way and the good.

Turning it over a couple of times, Jack looked back to the remote. It had several numbered buttons on it. Pressing the one labeled 5, Jack jumped when the teardrop began vibrating violently in his hand. His cheeks darkened- that adjusted how much it vibrated…!

He wasn't sure if he wanted to use it or pretend it didn't exist. Turning the vibration back off, Jack thought, maybe he'd just put it near his opening… Not inside, just near it… He wouldn't even turn it on; he'd just see if it felt weird… That's it…!

Jack felt dirty just thinking about it when he slid it down into his boxers. He quickly found that if he didn't hold it against his body, it would just fall down through the holes in the shorts. Swallowing nervously, Jack looked back at the remote.

Maybe just to level one… Just to see how weird it felt…

The instant he clicked it on Jack gasped, feeling the sensation against him. "O-okay, that's a little w-weird," he stammered in a whisper, holding the plastic vibrator to his hole. He mewled quietly. It actually felt kinda good! Moaning softly into his pillow, Jack pressed it harder against his hole and turned the vibration up another level. He gasped and shuddered at the feeling.

He was hard already! He gasped and choked back moans at feeling the ache of his erection while the vibrator continued to do its job. Biting into his pillow, Jack turned the level up again, mewling with pleasure.

He was pushing it against his hole, letting some pressure back, then re-pressing it hard against him. It felt nice… He gasped a little feeling the tips of his fingers brush against his hole. It was wet- he had never known that…! Was it always wet? He closed his eyes, sighing happily, rubbing the vibrator back and forth over his hole.

Picturing Pitch stroking him made it feel less dirty. Jack pressed it against him harder, until it slipped inside. He gasped, eyes going wide, and immediately made to pull it back out. He jumped around, trying to grab the wire and yank it back out, and his elbow accidentally hit the remote- he hit 6.

His whole body collapsed, and he had to stuff his pillow into his mouth to quiet the moan that escaped him. He could feel it buzzing inside him! It was so gross! But, God, did it feel good!

Moaning into the pillow, Jack pictured that Pitch was inside him. He tried his hardest to do what Pitch said and think of him, but all he could really focus on was the fact that there was something moving inside of his ass.

"Haah… Haaahh…" his breaths came out as very, very soft moans, and he vaguely heard his phone go off.

Pulling it over and opening it, Jack whimpered before saying hello.

_"Oohh, you're using it aren't you…?"_

Jack gasped and mewled out softly, "Pitch!" Pitch chuckled a little on the other side of the line.

_"Feels good, doesn't it?"_ he asked, sounding all too pleased with himself. As if he knew how quickly Jack had come undone with this thing inside him. God, he was basically a puddle! But, Jack managed to say that it did, before having to chew on his pillow again. Pitch chuckled again. _"I hope you don't mind if I get off on listening to you, Jack,"_ he said, sounding like he was teasing him, _"But you make such lovely noises when you're being pleasured…"_

Jack tried to make a coherent argument, but all he managed was a little mewl. Pitch laughed and began coaxing him into touching himself and making noises for him. Jack did, letting go of the remote entirely and beginning to pump himself with one hand, reaching around to the vibrator with the other. It wasn't even all the way inside him yet- just barely the tip of the tear shape was. Moaning quietly, he began using his finger to push it in a little more- that made him moan a little more loudly.

_"Yes, that's it Jack, moan for me,"_ Pitch cooed over the phone, _"Touch yourself like a sex-starved little slut…"_ Jack moaned again, _"There's my good little cock whore…"_

All the feelings and all the dirty names- it was too much for inexperienced little Jack. He came within three minutes of having begun. He couldn't hold out long enough. Pitch didn't seem to mind; he was just chuckling and occasionally letting out a grunt over the line.

At the very end Jack heard Pitch let loose that low growl again, and he smiled having known Pitch came too. He still had the vibrator in him. He was too dizzy to pull it back out yet. He had turned it off, thankfully; otherwise he'd be right back where he started.

_"That was wonderful, Jack. You made such perverted noises for me,"_ Pitch hissed to him. Jack could only laugh breathlessly at him and wait for his orgasm high to die down. He was growing addicted to doing this: touching himself while Pitch whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Of course, he was definitely more addicted to feeling Pitch touch him.

Finally Jack managed to sit up properly and tug the pink teardrop out of his ass. He swallowed a little seeing it coated in a clear liquid that was too sticky to be water, but not sticky enough to be… well… He didn't really want to think about that…

Oh, who was he kidding, he'd just had something shoved up inside his body for crying out loud! And he had done it to himself! He was probably one of the most perverted people he knew!

Sitting down, holding the phone to his ear, Jack asked, "Pitch… does it make me a bad person to have… really enjoyed that…?"

_"Hardly,"_ Pitch replied, _"People may say things like that, but if you ask me I think it makes you a pathetic person to deny enjoying something like that…"_ When Jack gave only a sad little whimper in response, Pitch said, _"Jack it's natural to enjoy that kind of thing. Humans were meant to reproduce… So of course doing something sexual will feel good…"_

"I… It went in so easy…" Jack whispered, blushing, "It just… slid right in…"

_"Oh yeah?" _Jack could practically see Pitch leaning forward as he said that. _"Felt good to let it go in, didn't it?"_ he asked.

"Y-yeah," Jack replied, looking down out of reflex, "A-at first it scared me… But… But then I accidentally turned the thing up an… and it felt…"

_"Amazing?"_ Pitch finished for him. Jack blushed and said yes. _"Just think, Jack,"_ Pitch whispered, _"Pretty soon you'll be full to the brim with my cock… Not some tiny piece of plastic…"_

"Pitch, don't talk like that… It's… it's embarrassing…" Jack whimpered, curling in on himself a little and clamping his thighs together tight. It was more arousing than embarrassing, but Jack wasn't going to say that. Pitch chuckled at him and the two talked for a little while longer before Jack couldn't stop yawning. Pitch wished him sweet dreams, said he loved him, and then Jack fell asleep- vibrator still lying beside him on the bed.

When he woke up, Jack had to figure out where to hide it. He chose to wrap it in a sock and shove it deep into one of his dressers. After that he hoped that he could just keep it all a secret from his mother and sister.

Going downstairs, Jack turned on the morning news, he was up by himself- his mother didn't have to get up for another two hours for work. He watched a few random things, then another news report flashed up about a body being found.

_"The victim was yet another young boy with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. Parents with children of this hair color have already begun making plans to dye their sons' hair darker. It seems that _The Boogeyman _has been targeting similar looking victims, leaving many to wonder if he is waiting for someone more important who looks like that… It is known that our mayor has a son with light hair and blue eyes- perhaps the serial killer is targeting him…"_

Jack frowned at the woman on the screen. "Who gives a shit about the mayor's kid, what happened to this one?" he grumbled. Actually, it was pretty interesting to hear that theory. It made him feel less likely to be the target. If the Boogeyman is going after the mayor's son, then he should only be worried that he'll get to him before he gets to the mayor's son.

_"The body was found with bite marks scattering many areas. Most seemed to be centered around the nipples and the neck, as well as the lips. The child was raped, once again, and to the horror of many there was a knife inside of the child when it was found."_

"It? You just called the kid a boy, now he's an _it_?" Jack growled angrily at her. He wanted to hit this lady. But, he listened as she described the rest of the incident. Apparently this boy was raped primarily post mortem- so the killer got really crazy after he was already dead. Jack shivered to imagine that happening to him or anyone else he knew. Poor Pippa… Poor Claude… This Boogeyman was a sick, sick man…

Jack went out to his front yard and set up a circle of rocks. He made a little wooden sign and picked a few flowers from the yard to set before it and sighed. The sign read "in memory of Pippa and Claude." It was Jack's little plaque to them. He felt like it gave him a little bit of closure, but not much… Without finding their killer, there technically was no closure for anyone.

He went through his day after that somewhat skittishly. School was alright, but at work he was extremely overprotective of the kids. He wouldn't dare take them outside today. He wanted them all to be safe. Towards the end he read them all a bunch of stories, actually putting a few of them to sleep. He wanted to be able to keep his eyes on all of them at once.

When parents came to get their kids, several cooed at how cute it was to see all the sleeping children curled around him. He only smiled and let parents take their kids.

"Nice job with the story time, Jack," Sandy said as they walked to the front door, "I don't think I've ever seen the kids so quiet…"

Jack smiled at him, pushing open the door and letting his boss out first, "Well, I just wanted to keep an eye on 'em… Kinda easier when they're all sitting still." Sanderson nodded and locked the front door.

"My offer still stands, Jack," he said, "You could join me and the others at the bar for a drink. We'd always love to hear some of your stories."

Jack laughed a little. "Mr. Mansnoozie, I'm underage! You're not setting a very good example, here," he scolded, hands on his hips, cocky grin plastered across his face.

"Ah, good example or not, we'd love having ya!" he said, "Adam told us about how you pretended to stab him at that movie theater. You're always the life of any get-together!"

Laughing again, Jack smiled and waved when he saw Pitch waiting for him at the edge of the concrete wall. "Sorry, Sands, but I've gotta get home to mom _not_ drunk off my butt. Besides, I've kinda got a date," he said, motioning to Pitch. Sanderson blinked, looked at Pitch, and tipped another invisible hat. Pitch just nodded to him.

"Oh, alright, Jack, but if you ever change your mind, let me know," he said, "And you could bring your date, if you want!" They were now right next to Pitch. "How 'bout it Pitch, join us guys at the bar with Jack some time? He always says no when I ask him alone…! Maybe you could persuade him to come!"

Pitch chuckled and looked at Jack's pouting face. "I'd have to try _really_ hard to get him to agree to that…" Sanderson gave Jack a pleading look. Pitch gave him a grin.

"Oh, alright, I'll let my mom know that we're going, but we're only gonna stay there for an hour!" he said at last, giving in. Sanderson jumped happily, thanking Pitch for his help, and then motioning them to follow him.

Jack was in the midst of a text, so Pitch decided to embarrass the crap outta him and pick him up and carry him down the sidewalk. He squeaked and kicked his legs around, trying to break free, but Pitch held him tight. When he felt him kiss the back of his neck he calmed down a little, but squirmed occasionally when someone gave him a funny look.

Sandy grinned at the sight. "Gosh, Jack, your boyfriend really seems to have you wrapped around his finger!" he teased.

"Oh shut up!" Jack grumbled, pouting and crossing his arms over Pitch's arms across his chest.

When they arrived, Nick had already saved them a table. He looked ecstatic to see Jack there this time as well. He hopped right out of his seat and greeted Jack with a thunderous clap on the back. Jack coughed, stumbling forward a little, but the others, Pitch included, only laughed at how he nearly fell. (Well, Pitch only chuckled lightly, but to Jack that was laughing at him.)

"You all suck," Jack grumbled just before being pulled into Pitch's arms.

Pitch kissed his cheek. "Hey, I'm sorry I laughed at you," he whispered, kissing him again, "You just looked so mad… It was cute."

Pouting, Jack let Pitch pull him down into the little booth the men had gotten. Each side was big enough for two people. Unless you counted Sandy and Jack, who each basically only equaled half a person they were so small. And Nick was basically a person and a half he took up so much room.

Nick and Sandy sat opposite Jack and Pitch. The two men took up their whole side, whereas Pitch and Jack still had room- mostly because Pitch had Jack snuggled into his chest. Pitch kept kissing Jack's forehead and cheeks and nose repeatedly- seemingly oblivious to the way Jack wriggled and tried to get free, or the way Nick and Sandy both chuckled at how cute Jack was in his escape attempts.

"Ey, sorry I'm late," Jack recognized that Australian accent! Turning his head, Jack grinned up at Adam.

"Adam!" he greeted, "Whadder you doing here? You hate fun!"

Pitch's grip on Jack tightened when Adam arrived, Jack noticed it. Adam looked surprised to see Jack there.

"Well, if it idn't lil' Frostbite!" he jeered, "Look atcha, can't even move can you?" Jack scowled at him and proceeded to turn back around and snuggle into Pitch's arms. His grip loosened when he did, and Jack saw Pitch smile down at him.

"So, who's yer friend, Jack?" Adam asked, "Were you jus' gonna not tell me you had a boyfriend? Gosh, and this whole time I actually thought you mighta been straight…!"

Pitch kissed Jack's forehead. Jack looked up at him and he quickly noticed the icy stare he was sending Adam. Apparently this big, burly man was threatening to Pitch. He had that mama bear look in his eyes.

Placing a calming hand on Pitch's chest, Jack said, turning to Adam, "This is Pitch."

"Ah, well, pleased to meetcha!" Adam said, holding out a hand. Pitch took it and shook it somewhat warily- he still didn't look like he trusted Adam. "Jack, you never told me you were into the tall, dark, silent type…!"

Jack blushed brightly and snuggled himself in close to Pitch. He felt Pitch's muscles relax at the way he was being so clingy. Maybe Pitch was jealous of how muscular Adam was… Jack hoped he wasn't afraid that he was attracted to him. He and Pitch had that conversation already. He shouldn't worry.

But, just to calm him a little bit more, Jack hugged him tight and made sure to kiss him openly in front of the others. Yup, that did the trick- Pitch's arms loosened enough where Jack could adjust his position on the cushions.

A waitress with rather large breasts (Nick pointed that out after she left) came and asked them what they wanted to drink. Nick made a point of saying that Jack wanted the biggest drink in the house. Jack said no, quickly telling the waitress he didn't want anything. Sandy was the one to tell her he was underage.

"I'll share a little of mine with you, how's that?" Pitch whispered to him. Jack smiled and kissed his cheek fondly. Pitch had gotten wine, unlike Nick and Adam who got a vodka and scotch respectively. Sandy joined Pitch in getting wine, but while Pitch ordered red, Sandy ordered white. Pitch called him a man with class.

Pitch and Jack were able to share two kisses before the woman returned with their drinks. She gave Jack a glass of water, just so he wouldn't feel left out. Nick quickly gulped down his drink, as did Adam. Sandy took a few rather big gulps. Pitch took a small sip and then offered the glass to Jack.

He took a little taste and smiled. "Like it?" Pitch asked.

"It kinda burns my throat, but yeah," Jack said, "It's sweet…" Pitch grinned and kissed him. They drank a little more together before Pitch set the glass down and he and Jack shared a few kissing sessions. A couple times they teetered on make-out session, but Jack made sure he didn't get that dirty with Pitch here.

The other three men were having talks about work, and Nick's kids, and lady troubles, and how they wished spring would come early so that their lawns didn't look so ugly. Jack whined unhappily at the spring coming early part- he liked hockey season, thank you. Pitch had chuckled at his little outburst and pulled him back in for a kiss.

A couple of times the guys asked Jack and Pitch some questions about their relationship and the things they had and hadn't done yet. They were surprise when Pitch told them they hadn't had sex yet. Nick asked why not. Sighing, Pitch said, "I'm waiting for Jack to be ready…"

Sandy seemed to appreciate that more than the other two did, and Jack was grateful for him. After an hour had gone by Jack was insistent that it was time for him to leave. Pitch left with him, and the other three waved them out.

Pitch walked with his arms around Jack's waist and his chin on his head. He asked if Jack felt like taking the bus today. Agreeing softly, Jack went on with him. There was hardly a person on the bus, and the few who were sat up front. Pitch quickly took Jack into the back seat, and he had a feeling he wanted to do dirty things to him.

Pitch had an arm around Jack, rubbing his back slowly. Jack smiled warmly, resting his head on his shoulder, when his peace shattered and he felt Pitch sliding his hand into the back of his pants. He gasped and looked at Pitch, eyes wide. Pitch only grinned down at him and wiggled a finger into Jack's hole.

Jack gasped again and quickly turned his head forward. He bit his lip, trying to ignore the feeling of something sliding in and out of him, and stared straight ahead out the window. Pitch kissed the side of his neck sweetly and Jack had to bite his lip harder when Pitch reached his finger in to the base.

Carefully, Pitch slid his finger out and Jack let a soft sigh free. But Pitch's hand quickly returned, and Jack squirmed uncomfortably when he felt something cool touch his hole. "I thought you might like this one better," Pitch whispered into his ear, sliding the plastic thing into him, "It doesn't need a remote, and it's a little bit bigger…"

Jack could tell that much. It felt longer- like it was shaped like a rod- it was reaching in about as deep as Pitch's finger had, maybe a little deeper. He held himself perfectly still as he felt Pitch sliding it back out, then pushing it back in again. Jack had to clench the chair tight to keep himself from crying out. Pitch repeated the motion a few times before he pushed it in and left it in.

"And this one turns on with a button at the back- it has a timer set so that once it turns on, it slowly builds up…" he whispered, kissing Jack's ear and pressing into the bottom of the new vibrator. Jack gasped, jumping up off the seat a little to keep the vibration noise from ringing over the plastic of the chair, and held the seat tighter.

Jack tried his absolute hardest not to get aroused by the feeling inside him. "Nn-" he choked back a tiny, little whimper of a moan, and said, "P-Pitch, it's weird…"

Pitch grinned. Both his hands were out of Jack's pants now, and he was just enjoying seeing the way Jack reacted to the vibrator. He chuckled at the pained expression on his face he made when the vibrations got more forceful. "I knew you sounded beautiful, but I never expected you to look this amazing," Pitch said. Jack bit his lip and scowled up at him: he had doubled over forward with the strain of trying to keep completely silent.

His stop was called, and Pitch, being the jerk he is, gave Jack a playful smack on the butt, jostling the vibrator inside him, when he said to get up and go. Jack scowled at him. "Love you too, Jack," Pitch said, kissing his cheek.

Jack had the absolute hardest time trying to walk home like that. He felt so weird walking around like this! Nobody seemed to notice, but it was still uncomfortable.

When he got home, Jack said he needed to go to the bathroom the second he got in the door. His mom and sister didn't ask, they just said okay, and watched him hurry up the stairs to the bathroom.

Jack got up there, locked the door behind him, and quickly dropped his pants. He turned on the sink as pink noise so he wouldn't be heard, and he reached his hand around and began pushing the vibrator into him and pulling it out and pushing it in like Pitch had. He could never actually say it aloud, but that had felt incredible when he'd done it.

Shuddering in ecstasy, Jack opened the shower and began pumping his length while he shoved the plastic rod in and out of himself over and over again. His breath came in ragged pants that shook his whole body. Just a few more pumps and he spilled into the shower, moaning quietly as he did. This was the first time where he didn't gasp and freeze where he was when he came- he actually moaned into it and got to audibly enjoy that pleasure too.

He pulled the vibrator out then, turning it off, and washed it under the sink. He took a cup and filled it with water, rinsing out the shower to be sure it was clean. He even went so far as to waste some shampoo and cover his release in the shimmery colored soap.

Gasping softly, Jack looked at the vibrator- it was blue. A tiny moan escaped him and he whispered, "What is Pitch doing to me…?"

_**He's making you into what all the fans of ROTG wish you were, Jack! DUH…!**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Don't die GG!-

_**GG:::: You. You... *backs up* stop reaching for me! You can't do that through the computer! It won't work! I've tried it!**_

_**You've survived waiting for 3 days, right? You'll live, I think. I hope... DON'T DIE ON ME!**_

* * *

_**So much more naughty than previous chapters… Goodness me… Pitch, you dirty, dirty boy, stop turning Jack into a hormonal teenager! Stop it! *waggles finger* Stop it right now…!**_

In Love With A Killer (Chapter Ten) (Why do I put the chapters in parenthesis?)

After the little episode in the bathroom, Jack made sure to wash himself off a little, get rid of any smell, really, and hide the new toy away with the other one. When he went back downstairs, Mary was building a little popsicle stick house. It was adorable!

Jack did some of his homework and helped her with her project. She had to make a habitat that she would be okay living in. Most people were doing mansions and stuff, but she said she wanted to make a cute little cottage with trees and a little pond. So, Jack helped her make mini trees. They made one a cherry blossom tree, because Mary thought they were pretty, and to make the blossoms they painted popcorn.

When they'd finished, Jack said, "If I were a two inch tall person, I'd totally live in that cottage." Mary laughed and playfully shoved him. After that he finished his homework and the two played some videogames together: virtual boxing. When the games got boring, Jack and Mary went out into the backyard and began playing pretend.

After a couple hours pretending to be fairies, their mother called them in for dinner. Jack smiled happily when he managed to shoot some food at Mary without his mother noticing. When Mary tried to do the same, she got caught, and Jack was finally able to laugh at her being found out.

"I win," he had said, smiling. Mary only stuck her tongue out at him and ate her food.

Finishing supper, the two kids sat on the couch and watched some cartoons. Jack sent a few texts to Pitch while they watched. Pitch said he missed him.

"Who're you texting?" Mary asked, peering over his shoulder.

Pouting, Jack tried to pull his phone away. But she managed to see it anyway, and she asked, "Pitch…? Is that the creepy looking guy from the park?"

"He's not creepy looking!" Jack argued, pushing her away, "He's nice!"

Mary folded her arms across her chest. "He's creepy looking," she said, "He's too tall, and his eyes are scary…"

Jack waved her off. "I think his height is cute," Jack said, "Makes him look like his arms and legs are too long." He blushed a little seeing the face she gave him.

"Wait, are you saying you like him?" she asked, blinking at him in surprise, "Like, you actually _like like_ him?"

"Oh, shut up," Jack grumbled, pushing his palm into her face, "He's attractive… It's not my fault…"

Mary giggled at him. "You like him! You have a crush on him!" she said, bouncing up at down. Soon she began to chant "Jack's got a crush, Jack's got a crush" over and over again in a sing-song voice, mocking him for his feelings. He felt like his cheeks were boiling.

"Shut up, already!" Jack whined, tucking his phone away, "Leamme alone!" But Mary kept teasing him, and nothing he said or did would get her to stop.

His mother came out and heard Mary teasing. "Whose Jack got a crush on?" she asked, smiling a little at how embarrassed Jack looked. She ignored the way he whined 'mom' after she asked and looked to his sister.

Mary bounced up and down on the couch and said, "He's got a crush on this really tall, creepy looking guy, named Pitch! He's got yellow eyes and black hair and he's all scary lookin!"

"He is _not!_" Jack whined unhappily, "You're just jealous!"

His mother laughed at him, as did Mary. "Well, maybe sometime I'll get to meet this _really creepy guy_," she said, sitting down to join them in TV time, "Right, Jack?"

"Like heck you are," Jack grumbled, looking away, "I'm not bringing him here so that Mary can make fun of me some more!" Mary laughed happily and started chanting again. Jack felt like his cheeks were on fire he was so embarrassed.

His mother laughed lightly and asked from her rocking chair, "Well, is he nice?"

"Mmhmm," Jack replied, still not looking at her, "When I came home with blue hair the other day he didn't make fun of me for it, unlike _someone_," he frowned at Mary, who only giggled, "He just smiled and ruffled my hair."

His mother smiled again. "Do you think he likes you back?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jack said, blushing, "He kissed me already… A couple times… Mostly on the cheek…" He lied on purpose, but Mary was already squealing with giggles and making kissy faces.

"How old is he?" his mother asked, smiling warmly at him.

"Only like, two, maybe three years older than me," Jack said, "He's definitely old enough to drink, so probably three…" he said, mentioning that Sanderson had asked him to go to the bar with them today.

His mother smiled, ignoring his sister's teasings now, and said, "Well, I'm happy you've found someone who you like so much…" Jack smiled at that and slowly the teasing died down. After a while they all just enjoyed sitting and watching TV together.

When it was time for bed, Jack texted Pitch again, telling him he was going to sleep, and he better not wake him up just to ask him to moan for him. Pitch had texted back 'but you make the sweetest little moans.'

Stretching in bed, Jack snuggled off to sleep. When his phone went off later, waking him up, Jack frowned at seeing that it was Pitch. Opening it up, he said, "I told you not to call me…! I'm not gonna touch myself…!"

_"Alright, then, __**I**__ will,"_ Pitch said, and Jack gasped in surprise when he heard Pitch moaning softly on the other end of the line. Damnit, now he was getting turned on.

"Cut it out," he grumbled, "I wanna get a good night's sleep tonight. Not masturbate to you talking again…!" Pitch moaned louder, and Jack knew it was on purpose. Cursing quietly, Jack reached into his boxers and began to jerk himself off. He fell forward a little, moaning with Pitch now, but less loudly, and let his eyes fall shut.

_"Th-that's it, Jack,"_ Pitch choked out between soft moans, _"Come with me…"_

And after a few more desperate pumps to his shaft, that's exactly what Jack did. He couldn't help it. He let a soft mewl escape him while he rode out his orgasm high, and he listened as Pitch growled with his orgasm.

He heard Pitch sigh. _"I love having phone sex with you,"_ he said, chuckling lightly, _"You moan like a virgin, and I love it…"_ Jack whimpered quietly and lay there for a while longer, listening to Pitch coo all sorts of dirty things into his ear. At one point Pitch asked, _"Want me to buy you another toy? I could always go get you something a little bigger."_

Jack pushed himself up and rubbed his forehead. "The two you got me are enough, thanks," he grumbled, "If you get me something any bigger I'm not gonna be able to hide it…"

_"How'd you like the new one, anyway? Did it feel good inside you?"_ he asked, obviously knowing what Jack's answer would be. Jack chose not to respond to that, and instead just say that he was fine with the two little vibrators he had. _"It touched things inside you the other one couldn't, didn't it, Jack?"_ Pitch hissed sinuously, _"Vibrating against the walls of your anus and making you come… It must've felt wonderful. Almost as good as being fucked, right Jack?"_

Jack was angry that Pitch's dirty talk got him hot. He wished it didn't. He was pretty sure Pitch knew how it affected him and was doing it on purpose, but that only made him angrier. "I'm not putting it in, so just stop," he grumbled.

_"But didn't you love how it felt? The juices dripping out of you while you shoved it in and out… You loved that, Jack, didn't you…?"_ Jack was whimpering with the effort it took not to touch himself again. _"You love feeling something shoved up your ass, Jack. And you can't ever wait to feel it again… You want to keep it inside you so you can feel that good all the time… You want to become a little whore, don't you?"_

"Damnit," Jack growled, getting up and going to the dresser. He pulled the blue vibrator out and went back to his bed with it. "I hate you for this," he hissed at Pitch before reaching around and pushing the plastic rod into himself. He moaned softly at the intrusion, and then moaned a little louder when he turned the vibrations on.

Pitch chuckled at him over the phone and he seduced him while Jack masturbated. It didn't take very long, just like the last time, but it obviously made Pitch happy. Jack was exhausted after that.

"God, I'm really gonna be out when I go back to sleep," he mumbled, putting the toy back away. Pitch laughed at him.

_"You're welcome, baby,"_ he said, _"Sweet dreams, Jack… Love you."_

"Love you too," Jack said before turning his phone off and climbing into bed again. He fell straight asleep the second his head hit the pillow. And he was dead asleep until his alarm went off- it was one of the best nights of sleep he had gotten in a long time.

He got himself ready for the rest of the day and was happy to be the only one awake yet. For a few minutes he walked around completely naked- just because he could. With a little sister and a mom, boys just weren't allowed to walk around in their birthday suits. So, Jack took the chance and basked in the moment.

Of course he got dressed before he went and took the bus. He'd rather die than go to school naked. And that was saying something!

School was nothing special, so Jack chose to forget everything that happened today and focus on work. Sophie was back, which made him happy, and the two did the thing they did best- draw. They drew dragons and dragon tamers, and lions, and flowers. And Sophie was so happy to do it; she said staying home was boring because she didn't get to see him. He smiled and ruffled her hair after that.

He and the kids played 'red light, green light' inside today. And Sanderson even joined in at one point. Jack got to run and try to hold still while Sandy called out green light and red light. Once when he yelled red light, Jack had fallen forward, flat onto his face, and that made everyone else laugh, and thus move, and therefore, everyone lost that game. But it was still fun.

When parents arrived, Jack made sure to say goodbye. Sanderson too. Once everyone had gone, the two went around to lock up, and Sandy thanked him for looking like an idiot.

Outside, Jack saw Pitch already halfway down the walkway to get him, and Sand waved goodbye before heading off. Pitch quickly gathered Jack in a warm hug, kissing him repeatedly.

"I missed you, baby," Pitch whispered, kissing Jack's neck over and over again, "I couldn't stop thinking about you…"

Jack smiled. "Aw, I missed you too," he said, pecking Pitch on the lips. "I missed looking up into big yellow eyes and being attacked by kisses," he said.

Pitch grinned. "Well, here, let me make up for the time you've been away," he whispered before littering Jack's face and neck with kisses. Some were just soft pecks, others were long, slow licks, and others still were sucks to soft flesh. Pitch really was affectionate…!

Giggling softly, Jack forced Pitch away from his Adam's apple and pulled him into a proper make-out session. He moaned quietly as Pitch rubbed one hand up and down his back, occasionally stopping to cup his ass. At one point Pitch goosed him, and Jack yelped with the feeling. But soon he laughed and went back to kissing him, allowing Pitch to grope him repeatedly without argument.

He didn't even mind when Pitch's hand slid into the back of his pants and a finger wiggled up into his body. He moaned a little more helplessly, but didn't say a word against the touch. Pitch seemed thrilled by that.

"You're really making progress," he said, kissing his cheek, "Only a few days ago you wouldn't even let me put my hand in your pants, now look at you!"

Jack smiled. "Maybe you're rubbing off on me," he said, making sure his voice was husky and sexual. Pitch growled hungrily at him and dove back in for another kiss while he fingered Jack's ass. Jack moaned as his tongue ran along every corner of his mouth, and pushed his lips into his love's a little more forcefully.

When their lips parted, Pitch made sure to push his finger in and out of him a little faster, and a little more roughly. "Think you'll be ready to have sex soon?" he asked, grinning at the way Jack's eyelids fluttered. Jack was overcome by the sensation of Pitch finger fucking him; he could barely focus on anything but the pleasure it brought him.

Pitch grinned at him again and pulled his finger out. Jack whimpered at the loss of feeling, but Pitch kissed his neck and suddenly two fingers were forcing their way into his hole. Jack gasped loudly, and Pitch had to kiss him to silence the whimpers of pain escaping his lover. Soon though, he was silencing moans of pleasure instead of whimpers. Jack liked the feeling of Pitch touching the inside of his body.

Before long Jack was clawing Pitch's shoulders to keep himself supported and rocking his hips back into Pitch's fingers, desperate to feel more. It felt good; better than the vibrator had, because Pitch slid in and out and moved around and stroked his fingertips against spots inside him that Jack never knew were there. Gasping and moaning against his lover's lips, Jack tried to force his eyes to stay open so he could look at Pitch when he came. But his eyelids felt impossibly heavy. It was like each flick of Pitch's tongue, each scissor of his fingers in him, made his eyelids ten pounds heavier.

He moaned a little more insistently as his orgasm crept closer. He rocked his hips wildly into Pitch's touch, too, though he didn't realize he was doing it. A few more thrusts of those fingers into him and Jack was moaning and shuddering with his release.

Pitch smiled against his lips and gently slid his fingers in and out, easing Jack down out of his pleasure high, and then let their lips slide apart. He grinned at the strand of saliva connecting his tongue to Jack's: neither one of them was closing their mouths.

Finally Pitch pulled his fingers out and let Jack stand up on his own. He grinned at the shimmer of bodily fluids on his fingers, and he licked them slowly. Jack blushed when he realized what Pitch was doing, and tried to look away.

"You taste wonderful, Jack," he whispered, licking his fingers clean, "You taste like a virgin…" Now Jack knew he was blushing, and he made sure to stare intently at a blade of grass.

Pitch's arms snaked around him and he kissed Jack's forehead. "Such a naughty boy," he whispered, kissing him again, "Letting yourself get fingered out in the open like this… Such a little whore…"

"Pitch, stop it," Jack whimpered. Pitch kissed him again.

"You know I love you," he whispered down to the teenager.

"Yeah, I know," Jack said, "But sometimes you can go a little bit too far…"

Pitch kissed his cheek and waited for Jack to look at him. "I'm sorry," he said, giving Jack sad puppy eyes. Jack smiled softly at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"It's okay," Jack said, "I forgive you…" Standing there in Pitch's arms, Jack smiled again and said, "I love you."

"Love you too, Jack," Pitch whispered, nuzzling the boy's neck sweetly, "Love you more than life itself…" Jack laughed a little and snuggled with Pitch for a minute or two more before they decided to start walking.

As they walked, they held hands. "My sister and I might go skating at the ice rink tonight," Jack said absently at one point.

"Oh, I wish I could join you," Pitch said, smiling, "But I've got work tonight and I can't bail on that…"

"That's okay, I'm sure you'll call me again tonight anyway," Jack said, smiling mischievously up at Pitch. Pitch caught the look and gave Jack a naughty grin. Yup, these two were perfect for each other- they were walking down a public road making hints at sex. And they were totally comfortable with that.

Giving Pitch one last kiss, Jack went his way home, and Pitch went his way to work. Jack waved back at him, and blinked when he found himself doing exactly what Pitch did- looking back over his shoulder again and again to catch one last glimpse of him. It was kind of funny to realize he was doing it. But he really had grown to love Pitch over the past week or so. Maybe he picked up a few of his quirks on the way.

When he got home Jack immediately asked his little sister if she wanted to go skating. His mother laughed at their enthusiasm and said she wanted them home by five. So the two siblings rushed outside and practically skipped down the street toward the ice rink.

Jack helped her pull her skates on, but she said she wanted to tie them herself, and Jack put his own pair on. The two raced around the rink in laps, saying that they were race horses and it was the Kentucky Derby. Jack was faster, just because he was bigger and had a bigger leg span, but he purposely let his little sister win most of the races. He liked seeing her happy.

After being there for over an hour, a familiar head of blonde hair skated their way. Mary shrieked happily when she saw Tianna and rushed forward. Tia picked her up and spun her around a few times on the ice.

Jack slid over to her, stopping with a tiny spray of snowflakes at his feet, and asked how she had been doing at her new school. "Good, good," she said, "The routines are intense, but it's fun."

"Dancin up a storm, right?" he asked, smiling at how Mary bounced around and pretended to dance when he said it.

"Oh yeah," she replied, following Mary in a few spins, "I made the cut in the audition, but the shows we're doing at the ballet are crazy challenging."

Tianna helped Mary twirl on one of her feet and Jack laughed. "Nothing you can't handle, though, right?" he asked, squatting down and watching his little sister's hair fly out around her head while she spun.

Tia laughed happily and soon the two girls were dancing and spinning and Tia was tossing Mary in the air while she did tricks. Jack smiled and sat back to watch them. He actually set his butt down on the ice for a while. He noticed that he felt like he was open a little wider between his cheeks, but Jack figured that probably happened after having something stretching you out from the inside.

When it was about ten to five Jack called to Mary and told her they had to get going. She pouted unhappily, but went back to him anyway and let him help take her skates off.

As they walked down the street, Jack smiled each time Mary jumped over a crack in the road. She was singing the little song about not stepping on a crack or you'll break your momma's back. When they got home it was basically time to eat.

And after that Jack was going to watch TV when his phone went off. It was Pitch. Grinning, he said he had to answer, mentioning that it was Pitch and smiling when his mother smiled, and he hurried up to his bedroom to talk to his boyfriend.

"Hiya," he said when he opened it up.

He heard Pitch chuckle on the other end of the line. _"Hi,"_ he replied. _"You two go skating?"_

"Yup," Jack said, "Saw my buddy Tia while we were there too. Apparently she's being worked like a dog at her dance school."

Pitch hummed appreciatively over the phone and the two had a happy little conversation about whatever they felt like talking about. It was nice.

"Is it normal to feel like your hole is bigger after this?" Jack asked, rubbing his bottom, he almost felt sore. "Cuz mine feels like it's still really wide…"

He heard Pitch chuckled over the line, but he answered, _"Yeah, that's normal. If you wanna test to see if it is, you could always test it by putting-"_

Jack cut him off. "Pitch," he said, scolding him. Pitch laughed and said he was only kidding. "Maybe I'll check later," Jack said, "But right now we're having a nice, normal conversation. Let's have this one stay clean, okay?"

_"Oh, alright,"_ Pitch said. They talked for a while longer; Jack's mom knocked on his door at one point and told him dinner was ready.

Jack chuckled. "My mom says hi," he said after she told him to tell Pitch that.

_"Tell her I say hi back,"_ Pitch said. Jack did.

With a soft giggle, Jack said, "Alright, Pitch, I gotta go down an' have dinner, okay? I'll call you later. Love you."

_"Love you too, Jack,"_ Pitch said.


	11. Chapter 11

_**And here we go. I get to type up another chapter before the readers have gotten to the chapter before it. I get to jump ahead of the game! AHAHAHAHAHAHA. **_

_In Love With A Killer (Chapter Eleven)_

Sitting on the school bus the next day, Jack grumbled in mild annoyance. He still felt funny sitting down. Like he was still open down there and nothing he did was closing it. It certainly wasn't as bad as the other day, but Jack felt like other people noticed. He felt like people saw how he had been fingered by his boyfriend in his body language. He was overly paranoid that people would laugh and call him a whore. He wasn't sure why, but he was terrified of hearing other people call him a whore- Pitch had called him that dozens of times now, hadn't he? Maybe it was just because Pitch used it as an endearing term and the kids at school would be using it to hurt him.

Jack wasn't denying that the night before he had gone and used one of the vibrators again. He had gone and done that. And he had been a little scared to feel how easily the plastic rod slid in. He barely felt it hitting his insides. Had Pitch ripped him? That had been his fear. But, the feeling of it in him buzzing while he pumped himself had gotten rid of that fear quickly enough.

Pitch had found it amusing that Jack had done it again. Jack had texted him afterwards, why he wasn't sure, but he had. And Pitch had sounded like he found it funny that Jack was getting so desperate for it.

Even now in school Jack felt uncomfortably empty. He didn't like that. It was even worse during his health class, because they were learning sex ed. And everyone was making all these jokes about the pictures and the terms and blah blah blah- poor Jack was just trying not to picture the naked man in the books with Pitch's face. None of it was funny to him. It was all like a time bomb just waiting to set him off. He hated it.

Work made him feel better. It distracted him from his life. Today he and the kids played theater, and they put on their own little play, with costumes and everything! Jack had to be the ugly troll because none of the kids wanted to. Everyone else wanted to be horses, or dragons, or princesses, or fairies, or rabbits. Jack didn't mind. Their play of "Rapunzel and Cinderella versus the Dragons at Billy Goat's Gruff" was done phenomenally. Sandy and a few other employees watched them do their little performance, clapping when they finished.

"So Jack," Sand said at one point as they went around locking up, "This Friday, you and your friend wanna join us at the bar again?"

Jack smirked. "Mr. Mansnoozie, honestly, you sound like you're trying to get me drunk!"

"Maybe I am," he said, grinning and doing the finger pyramid all evil villains seemed to do, "Maybe I'm trying to discover all your secrets so I can fire you and blackmail you for eternity!"

Jack laughed and hopped out the front door, holding it for him. The two made a few more jokes about being evil and drinking too much before Sanderson gave one last salute and headed on his way.

Arms slid around his torso and lips pressed into his neck. Jack smiled and turned his head toward his lover. "Hi," he said before capturing Pitch in a soft kiss.

After their tongues slid away from each other, Pitch said in response, "I've missed you."

"Missed you too," Jack said, kissing him again.

Pitch gently ran his hands up and down Jack's sides. He stroked his fingertips up and down his stomach, smiling into his neck. "So you used my toy again last night, hmm…?" he whispered kissing his neck again.

Jack blushed a little. "J-just for a bit," he replied, sheepish now that they brought it up. Usually when they started talking about things like that the whole atmosphere would change.

Kissing his neck again, Pitch whispered, "Let me see if it's stretched you…" Before Jack could even respond, Pitch cupped his ass and pulled them back behind a tree. He groped Jack a few more times, smiling at the way Jack gasped and mewled softly, before sliding his hand into the back of his pants.

He pushed a finger into Jack with a grin. "Oh, Jack, you _are_ stretched," he said, "I can put my finger in without any resistance whatsoever… Look at that…" Jack couldn't look; Pitch was already beginning to thrust his finger in and out of him. "Mm… Maybe you need more… There's hardly any friction," he muttered, pulling it out.

Jack yelped softly when Pitch pushed two fingers into him. The feeling was familiar, and he liked it. Pitch moaned softly in his ear, encouraging him, calling him a good by, and he began to finger fuck him. The teenager had to grip the tree for support.

Pitch stood straight, Jack was bent forward a little, and he pushed Jack's pants down a bit, freeing his ass for easier penetration. Now he was slamming his fingers in and out at a pace that made Jack's breath come in desperate gasps and pants. He was trying to keep his moans quiet; but that proved difficult with Pitch touching those special places inside him again.

"Haa, hahh, Pitch, there…!" Jack gasped, rocking his hips up into his hand. Pitch gripped Jack's ass with one hand while he twisted his fingers around. Jack moaned at the spinning feeling inside him. Pitch pressed into one of his sweet pots again and Jack choked on a moan. "There!" he shouted breathlessly. It sounded more like a whisper than a shout, though he put all his voice into it.

Pitch pushed his fingers into that spot again, making Jack tremble and moan long and low. "There, Jack?" he asked, grinning down at him. Jack nodded helplessly, moaning as Pitch stroked the spot with the pads of his fingers.

"Do I make you feel good, Jack?" Pitch asked, beginning to thrust his fingers into that spot over and over again, making Jack gasp and squirm with pleasure.

"Y-yes!" Jack whimpered, moaning a little too loudly as Pitch increased his pace.

"Do you want more?" Pitch asked, enjoying the way Jack's bodily fluids began dripping from his hole. Even the anus had some natural lubricant, and Pitch loved the way Jack produced more as he was filled.

Jack nodded, whimpering in ecstasy as his lover scissored his fingers in him. "Yes! More, Pitch!" he begged, "Give me more!"

Chuckling lightly, Pitch removed his fingers and began pushing three into Jack. The big blue eyes flew open wide and he groaned with pain as he felt the appendages stretch him. His tongue hung limply from his mouth, and Jack found himself moaning and grunting as Pitch began slamming him into the tree with his fingers.

Finally Jack's brain registered that it hurt. Sobbing softly, Jack whimpered up to Pitch. "Pitch, it hurts!" he whined, "You're hurting me!"

Pitch stroked his fingers over Jack's spine while the three in him continued their violent pace. "Shh, shh,, it's alright," he whispered, "Just focus on the pleasure, baby… The pain will fade soon enough, I promise…"

Jack tried to focus on pleasure, but it still hurt. He continued to sob for a while before Pitch's fingers slammed into a new sweet spot. The instant they did, Jack gasped loudly and his whole body froze. Pitch noticed and quickly began assaulting that spot inside him.

"There?" he asked, thrusting into it twelve times. Jack gasped loudly with each thrust, moaning on the twelfth.

"Yes, right there!" Jack replied, moaning helplessly as Pitch made him feel things he never thought were possible. "There, Pitch, there!"

Pitch slammed his hand into Jack's ass with each thrust, only about six more times and Jack was moaning with his orgasm. Pitch chuckled, sliding his fingers back and forth in him a few last times, and pulled them out. He could see the wet stain in Jack's underwear, and that made him smile.

"You were so loud this time, Jack," Pitch whispered, kissing his neck and forcing Jack to uncurl his arms from the tree and move them to his body. Pitch made Jack wrap his arms around him and keep his face pressed into his chest. "I'm almost positive somebody from the street heard you."

Jack sobbed. "Don't say that," Jack whimpered.

"Oh, but I'm sure they did!" Pitch said, smiling down at him, "They heard the way you cried out my name and screamed with your release!"

"Stop it…!" Jack sobbed, tears falling from his eyes. He was still gasping for breath, and now that he was crying he was hiccupping and beginning to hyperventilate.

"Oh, hey, hey, easy baby…" Pitch whispered pulling Jack's head up and slipping his lips onto his. Pitch exhaled into his mouth, forcing Jack to stop and calm down a little. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered, exhaling into his lips again, "I didn't mean to upset you…"

Jack wiped his hand across his eyes. "Well you did," he said, sniffling and hiccupping.

Pitch kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Jack frowned in sorrow, turning away and refusing to look at him. "Ooh, baby…" Pitch tried to get Jack to look at him, but Jack wasn't budging. He didn't look angry, he looked more heartbroken. The tears running down his cheeks gave an overall sad look.

Pitch kissed his cheek. "I thought you'd get turned on if I talked dirty to you afterwards," he said, "I didn't mean to hurt you by it…"

Jack whimpered quietly, shoulders shaking. "That was so embarrassing!" he said in a broken sob, "Other people probably **did** hear me!" He turned and looked up to Pitch with big, pleading eyes, "How could you make me do that if others might have found us?! How could you make me feel like that and then make me feel so bad afterwards?!"

He hit Pitch's chest. "What if somebody did come back here and find us!?" he sobbed, "What if somebody found me begging for you to do things like that to me?! I'd be ridiculed for the rest of my life! My mother would disown me! My sister would never speak to me again!"

Pitch quickly quieted him with a kiss. He pulled Jack in close, holding him against his chest. "Jack, sweetheart, this sounds like there's something else bothering you…" Jack didn't say anything, he just clutched Pitch's shirt tight. "What happened…?" Pitch asked softly, "What nerve did I step on…?"

"It's…" Jack swallowed back another sob, "It's just… All day at school, I was so scared people would know… Like… I thought… someone would be able to tell… Like… Like I radiated the fact that I felt different… I was scared…" He sobbed again, pressing his face into Pitch's shirt, "I was scared they'd make fun of me and call me a whore and hit me and call me terrible names and ban me from school and send me to prison and tell my mom and take my family away and-"

Pitch's lips stopped his sorrowful rant. Jack sobbed once as they kissed. When their lips slid apart, he stared into Pitch's yellow eyes hopefully.

"You don't need to be afraid, Jack," Pitch whispered, "I'm here for you… I love you, and I'll keep those kids from hurting you…" He kissed him again. "I promise, I'm here…"

Jack sat there with him for a while longer, sniffling and whimpering occasionally. He felt Pitch tug his pants back into place, swallowing back a few more tears, before he looked back up at him. Pitch offered him a smile and Jack returned it, if weakly.

"I won't make you go anywhere until you feel ready to go," Pitch whispered, "We can stay here until you feel better…"

Jack nodded, resting the right side of his face against Pitch's chest silently. As they sat Pitch asked him questions, told him he would be alright, and kissed his forehead.

"Did any kids make fun of you today?" Pitch asked, "Is that why you were so scared…?"

"No," Jack said, holding him, "But we started our sex ed unit in health, and the kids were all making jokes about everything… It made me feel weird…"

"They were probably making fun of it because they've never experienced it," Pitch whispered, kissing him again.

"That's why I felt weird," Jack said, "I felt out of place… Our teacher talked about what happens and… And I felt like… like I was the example…" Pitch kissed him again. "There's a couple kids in the class who I know have had sex before," he said, "They were making the most jokes…"

Pitch sighed and nuzzled the top of his head. "They're immature… They obviously weren't ready to have sex yet if they can't hear someone say the word penis without giggling…" He kissed him again sweetly. "You're better than they are Jack… You're ready for this kind of thing… You're so much more mature than other children your age…" he cooed sweetly into Jack's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "You're a sexually mature adult…"

Jack turned his head into his, pushing him into a kiss. Pitch kissed back, licking against his tongue sweetly.

When the kiss ended, Jack whispered, "I want to have sex with you…" Pitch blinked, but quickly smiled.

"Not here, love," he said, kissing Jack's nose. Jack nodded.

"Not here," Jack said. He whimpered a little when Pitch returned to kissing his neck.

"Of course, we could always go somewhere more private and have a little fun…" Pitch hissed, licking Jack's Adam's apple slowly.

Jack sighed at the sensation. "Pitch, I can't," he said, "I have school tomorrow, and if I didn't come home, my mom would think I got killed…"

Pitch groaned unhappily and pulled his lips away. "Why can't I ever have you?" he asked, pouting.

"You do, Pitch," Jack said, smiling and kissing his nose, "You have me. I'm willing to have sex, we just can't do it right here and right now…"

"If not here and now, then when… where…?" Pitch asked snuggling the side of his head into Jack's hair.

"Soon," Jack said, rubbing his palm into Pitch's chest. "Soon…"


	12. Chapter 12 EXTREME LEMON

_**WARNING, this chapter contains very violent smut. (Poorly written smut, too, if you ask me...) (Not rape, but very violent sex…) This chapter also contains out of character moments and plot questioning moments. No churros were harmed in the making of this chapter.**_

_In Love With A Killer (Chapter Twelve)_

Jack was sitting at work. He held a newspaper in his hands, which were trembling. There had been another murder. But this one. This one frightened him.

Phil… The victim had been Phil. Big, burly, stronger than a freaking Ox Phil! Jack was terrified.

His arms had been scratched repeatedly, as if attacked by some animal, his face beaten to a bloody, bruised mess, his stomach cut open, and the cause of death was strangulation. Jack shook in fear. It was Friday. He had been planning on going to Pitch's that night and sleeping over. He had been planning with his mother that he was going to Tia's, and he had been planning that Tia would cover for him. But now… Now he was too afraid to move from his seat.

Phil had been raped just like the others, though all before death. Jack could only imagine the horror that he went through. Sure, he and Phil weren't exactly friends, but he never wanted to see someone like him dead. Never…!

Crying into his hand, Jack had to ask Sandy to take care of the kids for now. He couldn't bring himself to move. It felt like he was mourning. Technically he was.

"Oh, God, why…?" Jack sobbed, "Why Phil…?"

Sitting there crying, Jack had his computer on, but he hadn't looked at his E-mails like he originally planned. He was overcome with the sorrow he felt. Biting back more tears, Jack went back to his homepage and choked at the news he saw. It wasn't just Phil, there were two others. Three murders in one night!

"No…!" he sobbed, not even opening the news article. How could this happen…? All of the murdered kids were from his school. All of them. "No…." he continued to cry into his desk. He couldn't be brave for anyone right now. He needed time to sort things through. He needed time…

It was ten minutes before closing when Jack finally felt okay enough to get up and watch the kids playing. It made him feel better to see how they kept right on painting and playing tag as if nothing was wrong. They still had their innocence. He hoped that they'd never have to lose it.

Jack watched everyone leave with a weak smile on his face. He waved goodbye to Sandy and waited quietly until Pitch had his arms wrapped around him. The tall man kissed his neck and asked, "Ready?"

"I don't know," Jack replied, looking down at the ground.

Pitch pouted. "Baby, what's wrong…? We've been looking forward to this all week…" he whispered, kissing his neck again.

Swallowing, Jack said, "It's just… the three kids… the last ones that were murdered… They went to my school…. One of them was my friend…"

Pitch immediately held Jack tighter. "Oh, babe, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," he whispered. Jack cried a little and Pitch kissed the tears away. "Look, look, it's alright, it's alright…" he said, "Crying won't bring them back…"

"I know," Jack whispered, "But I… I miss them… They… None of those kids deserved to die… Not like that…" Pitch kissed his cheek.

"Jack, come on," he said softly, "Tonight it's just you and me… We have all the time in the world… If you want to just sit together until you feel up to sex, we can…" Pitch turned Jack's face towards his. "I promise- whatever you want…" he whispered before kissing him.

Jack nodded with a small smile and went with Pitch to the bus. They sat together, Pitch just holding Jack and kissing him sweetly. It actually cheered Jack up to see how much Pitch cared. He was willing to skip out on what he wanted so badly to make him happy.

Nuzzling his head into Pitch's chest, Jack whispered softly, "I love you…" Pitch squeezed his shoulder.

"I love you," Pitch replied, "I promise, you won't ever have to feel like this again… You'll always be happy with me…"

Jack smiled. "I already am," he said, looking up at Pitch. The older man smiled softly down at him and kissed his forehead.

When they finally got off the bus, Jack felt better. He was comforted knowing Pitch loved him the way he did. Pitch walked with him toward a fairly sized white house. The roofing was black, as was the door, but it looked sweet. Jack smiled and told Pitch his house suited him.

Walking inside, Jack smiled at the fact that most everything in the house was black or grey. Pitch liked dark colors. Overall it gave the home a smoky feel to it, or a roasted coffee feel. Jack liked it.

"It's a beautiful place," he said, walking to a large, black couch and running his fingers over the arm of it.

"I could show you around," Pitch said, walking to his side, "If you want…"

Jack shook his head softly. "No, that's okay… You can show me later…" He moved and sat on the couch, motioning for Pitch to join him.

They sat together for a long while, just cuddling sweetly. Pitch slowly began kissing him. First he kissed his shoulder, then he kissed his collarbone, then he kissed his Adam's apple, then his neck, then his jaw, then his ear, then his cheek, then his nose, and finally the trail of kisses found his lips.

The kisses were sweet, comforting, warm. Like a child's safety blanket telling you everything would be okay.

Jack tangled his fingers in Pitch's spiky black hair, moaning softly as their lips slipped together and moved together. His eyes fell closed and his legs slid out to either side of Pitch as he climbed over him. They kissed for what felt like, and probably was, hours.

Pitch slid his lips from Jack's, gliding them down to his Adam's apple and he kissed his neck softly. One of his hands slid underneath Jack's shirt to rub his belly fondly. Jack sighed when the skilled fingers danced over his navel and down to the hem of his pants.

The taller man kissed him again, sliding his tongue over Jack's teeth once before the twin muscles met. His fingers stroked back and forth, from left to right, over the edge of Jack's brown jeans. Jack moaned quietly when Pitch began undoing the buttons and the zipper. He rubbed Jack's manhood softly through the fabric, gently bringing his arousal to life.

Pitch pulled his lips off Jack's slowly before pushing his shirt up and beginning to kiss his stomach. He spent as much time as possible placing a kiss over every inch of Jack's soft, hairless abdomen. He pressed his lips into one of Jack's ribs, making Jack shiver with his breath, but smile at the tenderness. Pitch kissed up the center of Jack's chest, slid his lips to Jack's left and kissed one of the little pink nipples.

Jack sighed as Pitch licked the flesh, kissed it again, and then moved to its twin. His erection was finally starting to become a problem. With all of his little explorations, Pitch was finding all sorts of pleasure centers Jack never knew about.

"Pitch," he whispered his name. The man lifted his head from Jack's chest and moved back up to kiss his lips again. His fingers drifted up to rub circles around Jack's firming nipples. Jack moaned into his kiss as Pitch rubbed his thumbs back and forth over the pink flesh.

He pulled his lips away and asked, "Do you like that…?" Jack nodded. Pitch continued stroking his body, smiling sweetly when Jack moaned. On hand left his chest and moved to his pants. Pitch began to stroke Jack's erection. "How about this…?" he asked, smiling down at his young lover.

Jack nodded again. "I love everything you do to me," he whispered, "I love when you're touching me…" he gasped softly as Pitch gave his length a little tug, "I-Inside and out…"

Pitch blinked, looked at Jack, and smiled seductively. Letting go of Jack's hard-on, Pitch hovered over him again. "Are you saying… you want me inside of you…?" he asked, kissing his neck once between the words.

"Yes," Jack whispered, pulling his head back down for a proper kiss.

Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack's body, grinding his hips into his forcefully. When their lips parted, Jack whispered, "I want you to take me, Pitch…"

Quickly pulling him up into his arms, Pitch said, "Let's move to the bed, then." Jack didn't argue, he just kissed Pitch's lips and his jaw as he carried him upstairs to the bedroom.

He tossed him down onto the bed roughly and quickly yanked off his pants. Jack yelped with the forcefulness of the motion, and blushed at how exposed he had become in a matter of milliseconds. Covering his erection a little out of reflex, Jack blushed when he watched Pitch pull his own shirt off, along with his pants.

Pitch then crawled up onto the bed over him, grinning down at him. Jack blushed brightly, but smiled up at him. "You look like a trapped little virgin," Pitch whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Isn't that what I am?" Jack asked, pouting his lips, "I'm trapped by you. And you're going to do naughty things to me, aren't you…?"

Pitch grinned. "You can't even imagine," he whispered, going and kissing him ferociously. Jack moaned against his lips and then gasped when Pitch's hand clenched tight around his cock.

"Ah-aahh," he groaned as he began pumping him- squeezing tight, threatening to pop him.

"I'm going to shove my cock deep inside your ass, Jack," Pitch hissed, watching his lover squirm under his touch, his eyelids fluttering at the intense physical pleasure, "I'm going to bounce you on my shaft and you're going to drink down my sperm. Every inch of your body will belong to me… And all of your desires will be mine to fulfill…"

Jack gasped when Pitch gave him a more forceful squeeze. He released his grip, then, and moved to a wardrobe in the big room. Jack watched with lust clouded eyes as Pitch took out a few things. Jack recognized one to be a vibrator, the others he wasn't sure.

Grinning at his love, Pitch took a little tube and squirted some of the clear liquid inside onto his fingers. Smiling, he reached down and prodded at Jack's hole. He smiled when he found he was able slide two in with little trouble. Jack had been masturbating with his toys a lot more often recently.

He rubbed his fingers all around the inside of Jack's anus, smiling at the way Jack moaned and rolled a little with the circular motion.

Kissing him, Pitch held up two objects. One was larger, purple, and appeared to be carved to look like a fully erect penis. The other was smaller, pink, and rod shaped. "Which would you like, Jack?" Pitch asked, smirking at him.

Blushing lightly, Jack pointed at the purple one. Pitch grinned and rubbed some of the clear liquid from the tube over it. He touched the tip of it to his opening and Jack mewled when he felt it begin to vibrate.

"W-will it be too big?" Jack asked. Pitch chuckled.

"You tell me," he said, pushing it in. Jack gasped loudly- it felt like when Pitch had shoved three fingers into him. Moaning with slight discomfort, Jack allowed Pitch to slide it in and out of him a few times to readjust his body.

Once Jack was moaning at the feeling of it inside him, Pitch began shoving it in and out at a wonderfully violent pace. Jack gasped and moaned, rocking his hips into the toy. He felt like his body was being lurched back and forth with each thrust of Pitch's hand.

Gasping and moaning helplessly, Jack tried to tell Pitch he was close to orgasm. He didn't have to, however, Pitch could tell.

Grinning, Pitch pulled the toy out and turned it off, tossing it aside. Jack gazed up at him, gasping softly with the loss of feeling. Pitch pulled Jack's body down toward his own, positioning his member at Jack's stretched, dripping entrance.

"You may want to hold onto the bed," Pitch whispered, kissing Jack's jaw once sweetly. Jack curled his fingers in the blankets and almost immediately Pitch ripped into him.

Eyes going wide with pain, Jack screamed as Pitch forced his length into him. Pitch kissed him over and over again, whispering calming words to him, telling him it would only hurt a moment longer, and waited for Jack to adjust.

Jack felt tears bead at the corners of his eyes. He lay there with Pitch for a while. The pain had not yet faded. Pitch began stroking Jack's dick, pumping him just as tightly as he had earlier, and Jack began to moan with the distracting pleasure. He felt Pitch move. He fought through the starting pain, focusing solely on how good Pitch's hand felt on him like that.

He moaned a little more loudly as Pitch began to thrust in and out of him. Suddenly Pitch slammed into a sweet pot, and Jack's vision blurred. He gasped loudly and he realized Pitch was slamming into him violently.

Gasping and moaning and screaming, Jack writhed and arched off the bed, clawing the blankets below him desperately as Pitch ripped through his virginity like it was nothing.

"Oh, God, Pitch!" he screamed as Pitch jackhammered into him ferociously. He gripped Jack's hips hard enough to bruise, pounding into him so hard it hurt. Jack cried out desperately as Pitch lifted his bottom half a little and fucked him violently.

Pitch was an incredibly furious lover- Jack quickly found out. His body was encased in the sensation of Pitch forcing himself in too deep and breaking him apart inside. It felt so good!

Shrieking with pleasure, Jack almost didn't realize Pitch had pushed him all the way into the headboard. His cock rocked his whole body terribly with each thrust. "Yes, yes!" Jack wailed, immersed in the way Pitch's head rammed into a sweet spot incessantly.

Sweat dripped off both their bodies as Pitch drove into him. Jack's legs flailed wildly and his hands clawed Pitch's shoulders as he slammed his hips forward.

Each thrust and Jack's legs jumped backwards. "Oh, God, YES!" he was screaming as Pitch moved faster in him than he thought possible. It hurt so good!

Pitch had ripped apart his inner walls with that incredible body he had. Jack screamed as Pitch sped up, pounding him into oblivion.

Suddenly the pain intensified three fold. Jack screamed. Pitch sank his teeth deep into his shoulder- he was biting him.

"A**A**Ahh**hhh**hHH!"

Shrieking with agonistic pleasure, kicking his legs wildly in pain, Jack tried to look at Pitch and ask him why. But his vision was going white. Tears welled in his eyes, his legs flailed, his hips bucked, his back arched, and he screamed. Pitch was physically _chewing_ on his shoulder!

He came. He came so violently that his entire body collapsed and his vision went black. He felt nothing but euphoria at that intensely violent orgasm. He had never come so hard before.

Jack blinked his eyes back open, dizzy with an exhaustion he couldn't even describe. Looking at Pitch with half lidded, tired, emotionally, and physically drained eyes, Jack began to ask something, but Pitch silenced him with a sweet kiss.

"Rest now," he whispered, "You've earned that much…"

Jack passed out before he even finished the command. Pitch pulled out slowly, cringing slightly at the red and white practically pouring from Jack's hole. Jack couldn't feel it, but Pitch cleaned him and applied ointment to his insides.

When he woke back up there was sunlight filtering in through the windows in Pitch's bedroom. Swallowing what felt like a rock in his throat, he tried to adjust his position, but was instantly aware of a horrible, burning pain in his lower half. Wincing, Jack tried and failed to sit up. His bottom felt like it had been stabbed. Like he had an open wound that twinged with fury.

Sobbing once with the pain, Jack looked up to find Pitch walking into the room. He quickly smiled. "Pitch…!" he breathed, holding both arms out to his love. Pitch blinked when he saw that he was awake. But he immediately smiled and climbed onto the bed to hold him and kiss him.

Looking down into his blue eyes, Pitch asked, "Did you sleep well…?"

"Yes," Jack said.

"How are you feeling?" Pitch asked, placing his hand to Jack's forehead, "I'm sorry I was so rough with you…"

Jack smiled weakly. "Well, it hurts, but I'm okay," he said, "And don't be sorry. I liked it… The ways you hurt me made it feel better…"

Pitch smiled at him. "Really?" he asked. Jack nodded. Pitch smiled brighter, pulling Jack in close to kiss his lips. "You're the first person to ever enjoy how rough I am…"

Jack smiled. "Who was your first?" he asked, holding Pitch close to him.

"The first was when I was much younger… With a girl… I had thought we were in love… but after the first time we had sex, she cried and said I had hurt her…" Looking at him Jack suddenly noticed Pitch was crying.

"Pitch, what's wrong?" he asked.

With a small whimper, Pitch said, "She… she tried to leave me after… And… I hit her… I never meant to, Jack, honest… I was just…" he swallowed, "I was just so heartbroken… I felt like she hated me… I thought… I thought there was something wrong with me…"

Pitch cried into Jack's chest. And Jack was honestly very shocked to see him this way. Pitch had always seemed so strong, so dominant, so violent. He had never expected him to be so emotional…

Kissing his forehead, Jack whispered, "Women are frail creatures… Especially young ones…" he said, "Trust me, I have a little sister, I know… If you hurt them in just the wrong way you break them… Usually they can take anything, but if you hit a weak point, that's it…"

"I was so frightened," Pitch whispered, "Everyone after that had hated me when we had sex… They all tried to run from me… I couldn't take it anymore, Jack. They all rejected me…"

Jack nuzzled his head. "You have me, now, Pitch," he said, "No one else matters… You have me…"

Smiling, Pitch said, "That's true…" He lifted his head. "Promise me you'll never love anyone else," he whispered, kissing his nose, "Promise you'll never be like the others and you'll never try to run away…"

Kissing him softly on the lips, ignoring the pain movement caused, Jack adjusted himself to look at Pitch properly. Kissing him once more, Jack whispered, "I promise."

The two kissed.

_**And Jack has been broken. Not exactly how I wanted the smut to go down, but, hey, I forgot to write this chapter… I did, however, plan out how I wanted them to do it. The bite was in my head since the very beginning. Pitch is a biter.**_

_**Now then, there will be more, and most of it will be more smut. (Anybody wondering how Jack will react when he realizes he's had sex with the man who has murdered dozens of children, some being his friends? And now he's made a promise never to run away from him…! Heehee, I plan. I plan.)**_


	13. Chapter 13 - More Smutty-

_**I have a banana! Now, nobody touch their computer and no one will get hurt… I won't use it unless you make m- you there! DON'T SCROLL AWAY!**_

_***throws the banana* YOU MADE ME USE THE BANANA!**_

* * *

_**And this story has officially passed the 100 review mark. :3 I'm happy to see it. Thanks for all the reviews guys. It really means a lot. I read every single one. Nice to hear the kind wors. :)**_

_In Love With A Killer (Chapter Thirteen)_

Jack looked at the clock in Pitch's bedroom, frowning when he saw that it was only eight in the morning. If he went home now his mother would be suspicious. Usually he didn't even wake up until ten on a Saturday.

Kissing Pitch's forehead, Jack whispered, "Can you help me up…? My ass is sore…" Pitch nodded, wrapping an arm around Jack's back and helping lift him off the bed to the floor. Every single tiny movement made Jack cringe and bite his lip in pain. God, Pitch really was rough…

Hissing with discomfort, Jack felt his feet touch carpet. He tried to spread his weight over his feet, but only managed to cause himself more pain.

"On second thought, could you just take me to the bathroom…? Do you have a tub…?" Pitch nodded as Jack asked. He carried him into another room, turning on hot water, and he helped to lower Jack's aching body into the tub. Jack hissed, closing his eyes tight, when his bottom entered the water.

Remaining by his side, Pitch reached around and began helping to wash Jack. He was tender and gentle in each movement, even more so when he grazed the bar of soap he had over Jack's hole. Jack whimpered when he did, but told him to put it back and help him clean it. Soap would help prevent any infection- God, if his ass got infected, that'd be it…

Smiling softly, Pitch kissed Jack's neck. "Want me to make you feel better?" he asked. Jack blinked a couple of times, confused, but when Pitch stripped down and slid into the water with him, he had a pretty good idea what he meant. And when he felt a familiar hand wrap itself around his penis, Jack was positive he knew what he meant.

He moaned as Pitch began giving him a hand job. It was a nice distraction from the tingling pain in his anus. Rocking his hips a little, Jack sighed happily as Pitch yanked roughly and squeezed him just like he always did. "Annh, Pitch…" he couldn't help but moan as he was fondled. Before long he was spilling his seed into the soapy water.

Moaning quietly, Jack kissed Pitch's neck. "W… want me to do you?" Jack asked.

Pitch chuckled. "If you're feeling up to it…" Jack was planning on giving him a hand job, but Pitch pulled back and lifted himself up out of the water, revealing his erection to Jack. "Go ahead and suck," he said, smiling. Blushing a little, Jack nodded and moved forward.

Looking at the length, it was hard to imagine that it had been inside of him not long ago. Jack kissed the tip first, then began licking it. Pitch sighed happily, even when Jack fumbled and ended up wiping his cheek down the side.

"Sorry, I've never done this before," Jack muttered, returning to licking up the shaft.

Pitch grinned. "I like knowing I'm your first," he whispered, rocking his hips up into Jack's mouth a little, forcing him to take the dick in. Moaning softly, Jack pushed his lips down over it. He started bobbing his head slowly, moaning again at the taste and the smell of Pitch. The soap had washed most of it away, so it was faint, but that made Jack want to notice it more. He inhaled deeply, loving the deep scent of skin. He swirled his tongue around the head, too, smiling at the feel of liquid on his tongue. It was almost the consistency of syrup, and Jack liked it.

Jack reached one of his own hands down under the water to touch himself as he sucked. He tried forcing more of Pitch down his throat, but it made him gag something awful, and tears welled up in his eyes because of it.

Pitch was bucking his hips up into his mouth now, grunting and groaning with the feeling. Soon Jack was moaning helplessly with him, his hand pumping himself speeding up. He had a feeling Pitch could tell that was what he was doing. His fingers curled into Jack's hair, and Pitch began pushing him down further on him. Again, Jack gagged. But now he couldn't pull back, Pitch forced him deep, moaning and growling as Jack's muscles spasmed.

Jack's eyes twitched once when Pitch gave his last thrust into his throat. He felt the hot liquid spilling down. Moaning again, Jack reached both hands up and milked Pitch's cock for every last drop of his release.

Pitch pulled himself out, sighing happily and grinning as one last driblet of semen landed on Jack's lips. Jack gazed at him with foggy eyes. He had never known something like that could get him off so well. He had actually come just by sucking Pitch's dick.

The older male moved forward, pushing Jack backwards so that only his head remained out of the water. Smiling down at him, Pitch kissed the pretty, slightly swollen lips clean. Jack sighed blissfully as Pitch stroked his fingers down his stomach. Even underwater that felt good.

Eyelids fluttering, Jack whispered, "I… I think I'm more dirty than clean now…" Pitch smirked.

"I like you better that way," he said, kissing his nose, "You're my dirty little whore and I love you."

"I love you too," Jack said, enjoying the tender caress of Pitch's hands. Soon Pitch was pumping him again, making him wriggle and moan. Between needy little mewls, Jack said, "You keep this up and I'm not gonna have any sperm left."

Pitch grinned. "That's okay," he said, "You'll be full of mine, so you won't need it." And Jack gasped loudly with his next orgasm.

After touching each other like that a few more times, Jack finally convinced Pitch to let him out of the tub, only to have him begin fingering his ass. It hurt a little bit, but his time soaking in the warm water had eased a lot of the pain away. Jack remained where he was as Pitch touched his insides.

A few touches made him wince, a few made him moan, but all of them left him tingling with pleasure. Looking over his shoulder, watching Pitch smirk at his body, Jack whimpered, making sure to give Pitch a nice, long moan, "Ooanh, Pitch, don't touch me like that…" Pitch pressed harder against his sweet spot.

"Then how about like that?" he asked, grinning at the way Jack's eyes fluttered closed.

"Mm, yessss…. Like that…" Jack soon was lying across the tub, moaning and gasping as Pitch finger-fucked him. A few more touches to his insides and Jack spilled his load onto the tub's build. It was hardly anything, since pitch had forced so much out of him already, but Jack still felt it sticking to his stomach.

Pitch kissed Jack's back sweetly, saying, "You really should clean yourself up, Jack." Jack told him he was lucky he loved him.

Even as he tried to get dressed Pitch touched him. Jack didn't have more than a moment without Pitch pleasuring him in some way. A couple times he teased him by pushing the head of his cock into him and giving tiny, shallow thrusts, but more often he'd just finger Jack until he reached another orgasm. Jack wasn't even sure he was coming anymore, he just kept feeling the sweet pop of release each time Pitch touched him just right.

Moaning, Jack lay on his stomach against Pitch's bed, while Pitch ground his hard-on against Jack's hole. It was nearly noon now, but Jack's mother wasn't expecting him back for a while. Jack loved hearing the wet slipping noises each rock of Pitch's hips made. It sounded like Pitch was stroking something that was sopping wet.

"Let me inside you again, Jack," he whispered, kissing the back of his neck, "Let me fuck you one more time before you have to leave…"

Moaning, Jack said, "But if you do that, I won't be able to walk… Mm… Pitch…" He had the head in him again, and was giving him those quick, barely there thrusts. "Th-that feels so good…"

Licking Jack's shoulder, which had a nasty bite and bruise now, Pitch said, "At least let me come inside you…" Jack sighed as Pitch pushed in a little deeper. Pitch began pumping himself, thrusting very lightly into Jack's hole.

"You- aah," Jack moaned, feeling Pitch's hand hit his balls on accident, "You just want to see your sperm leaking out of me, don't you…?"

"It's the most beautiful waterfall I've ever seen," he said, kissing Jack's back and continuing to make love to him. Jack came before Pitch did. Pitch didn't mind, he kept on going until his load shot into Jack's body and filled him.

When he pulled out, some did leak free, and Pitch leaned down and licked it away. Jack sighed at the warm appendage dancing over his hole. "I'm so stretched, I'm surprised your tongue doesn't just fall in," he mumbled against the blankets. Pitch smirked and carefully pushed a little vibrator into him. Jack moaned as he turned it on.

"I don't want any more to come out," Pitch said, "So I'll leave you with this little gift…"

Jack laughed a little. "You just want me to walk around with something shoved up my ass."

"Okay, you caught me," Pitch said, chuckling and pulling Jack up into his lap. After nearly three hours of trying to get dressed, neither one of them had even managed a sock. Pitch just couldn't keep his hands off of him.

They kissed for a little while, running their hands over each other a few times, before Jack's stomach growled. Pitch laughed. "I didn't fill you enough already?" he asked.

Blushing slightly, Jack said, "Well, all you did was give me something to drink." Pitch chuckled and helped Jack to get dressed. Jack gasped when Pitch pulled a thong onto him.

"Pitch, that's not my underwear- ah!" Pitch yanked it up into the vibrator, pushing it deeper into Jack.

Kissing him, Pitch said, "I know. This looks better on you." Jack moaned as Pitch pulled his pants back onto his body. The vibrator felt so strange with the fabric putting pressure on it. But it did feel good…

Once they were both dressed, they went down the stairs. Pitch gave Jack a little tour, making sure to touch his bottom several times, rubbing the vibrator and wiggling it around. Jack was a puddle by the time they got to the kitchen. Pitch pushed Jack forward, making him grip the counters for support, as he began grinding his hips into Jack's bottom. The vibrator rocked around in him as Pitch slammed against it again and again.

"Hah, haah, g-good…" Jack moaned, rocking his hips into Pitch's in time with his thrusts. His pelvis slamming into Jack's ass wonderfully hard, making his cheek slam up into the counter a few times.

Soon Jack was gasping with another orgasm. God, how many times had that been now? How did his body even manage to keep him standing when he'd done that so often?

Pitch sat with Jack as he ate. He would purposely place the food into his own mouth so that Jack would have to kiss him to get it, not that Jack minded. He liked having Pitch fondle over him like this.

Moaning softly, Jack whispered, "Pitch, I really think I should take this out before I go home… I won't be able to think straight…"

Pitch reached a hand around into Jack's pants. He rubbed his fingers over the vibrator several times, grinning at the way the simple motion made Jack gasp and mewl. He didn't turn it off as he slid it out. He wanted to pleasure Jack the entire time. Smiling, he held it up for Jack to see. It was smeared with white and clear liquid.

"Would you mind cleaning this off for me Jack?" Pitch asked, smirking when Jack began licking the mix of juices off the buzzing plastic. As Jack did, Pitch used his other hand to finger his hole, smiling at the way Jack slid himself down a little, getting the appendages in him deeper.

When he finished, Jack was gazing into Pitch's eyes. Pitch continued fingering him, smiling at Jack's lust clouded eyes. "You're beautiful," Pitch whispered just as Jack reached orgasm. The boy collapsed against him, mewling quietly as Pitch continued touching him. "I love you, Jack," Pitch whispered.

"I love you too," Jack said.

Finally they finished all their naughty behavior, and Jack was able to walk around a little bit. He found a door that Pitch had only said led to the basement. Opening it, Jack frowned at how dark it was. He couldn't see past the first step of the stairs.

"What's down there?" he asked, looking at Pitch.

His love came and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. "That," he whispered, "Is where I take young, good looking little boys named Jack Frost to do naughty things to them."

"I thought you did that in your bedroom," Jack said, smirking up at Pitch.

"I keep all the really special toys down there," Pitch whispered, kissing him again, "Want me to go show you a few?" He playfully pushed Jack forward, holding him so he was dangling over the edge of the stairs. Jack squealed with laughter, jumping back into Pitch's arms.

"No, no!" Jack giggled, "Don't take me down there! I wanna stay pure and innocent forever! You'll do naughty things to me!"

Pitch laughed and began kissing him viciously. Soon the door was closed and Jack was kissed against it. It provided a nice kink to feel a doorknob occasionally rubbing against his ass.

Lifting him up, Pitch carried Jack toward the front door. "You walking me home?" Jack asked with a happy giggle. Pitch kissed the back of his neck and squeezed around his middle.

"I want to spend every second I possibly can with you," he said. And so, they walked together, taking as much time as they wanted. When they had to part ways Jack felt like the whole world was telling him not to let Pitch go.

Kissing him again and again, Jack whispered, "I wish I could stay with you forever."

Pitch smiled. "As do I," he replied, kissing him softly once more.

Looking up into his yellow eyes, Jack said, "Next time I won't complain at all. Next time you'll be able to fill me and all I'll do is tell you how much I love it."

Pitch grinned. "I look forward to that," he kissed his nose and they had to walk away from each other. But they each glanced back over their shoulders again and again, just to get one last glimpse of the person they craved.

_**Heehee. More smut.**_


	14. Chapter 14 -shorter chapter-

_In Love With A Killer (Chapter Fourteen)_

* * *

**_Shorter Chapter... Sorry... You guys are all funny. HOW DARE SOME OF YOU DODGE MY BANANA! And one of you threw it back!? I AM OFFENDED._**

**_Sorry I've been so busy lately... Old teachers retiring.. .Concerts... Events all day long... Too much to do..._**

**_I have a teacher who reminds me of Pitch. (Or professor... Whatever you wanna call him...) And he pays too much attention to me... I don't know if he realizes he's Pitch and I remind him of Jack or if he's just a little bit overly noticing of me... But it's weird... Anybody else ever have that? Probably women more than guys, huh? Creepy old men getting all pedoish on ya..._**

* * *

Jack was texting Pitch. It was late Saturday night now, and he found that he was very, **very** horny. He missed his lover. Pitch was happy to hear that. He was texting Jack and telling him all the ways he wanted to fuck him.

Jack said he was gonna head up to take a shower. He grabbed a couple things from in his room before he did, and once he entered the bathroom, Jack called Pitch. He turned the shower on, dropped his pants, and waited for him to answer.

_"Yes, my little cock whore?"_ Pitch answered.

Moaning once was all Jack needed to do. Soon Pitch was seducing the hell out of him. Jack pushed the rod shaped vibrator into his body, grabbed hold of his erection, and listened as Pitch whispered all sorts of naughty things into his ear.

"Anh, anh, Pitch, I want you," he gasped, feeling the vibrations get more violent inside, "I want you in me… Ooh…"

Pitch chuckled over the phone. _"You're such a slut,"_ he whispered. Jack moaned again. _"Begging for my cock like this… And you're touching yourself, I'm sure… Such a good little whore you are…"_

Jack was leaning against part of the shower wall, moaning softly as he pumped himself. Pitch continued whispering sweet nothings to him, and before long Jack was shooting his seed into the stream of water. He gasped after that physically trying task, whimpering helplessly as the vibrator continued.

Once he was finally satisfied, Jack said his goodbye to Pitch and actually did take a shower. He touched himself as he did, however, finding that he was suddenly hard all over again.

He rubbed his nipples, imagining that Pitch was the one doing it, and he pumped himself until he came again. He loved feeling like this. The absolute euphoria that claimed him with each orgasm. It was wonderful. Why had he not known about this before now?

His shower took a lot longer than it normally would have. Jack was so happy after he got out, though. He felt so warm and fuzzy inside.

After he changed into some pajamas, Jack came back downstairs and spent the rest of his night playing games with his sister.

When Sunday morning came, Jack was happy to take Mary to the ice rink again. It was one of their favorite weekend activities. She loved pretending she was a professional figure skater, he just loved imagining playing hockey on the ice.

Jack enjoyed all their fun and games. Gliding across the ice with her, he felt like none of the world mattered. All there was in this world was the fun.

When Mary began complaining that her nose was running, they went to the park. Jack texted Pitch and let him know.

"Wanna buy a hotdog?" he asked his little sister. She nodded happily, hopping over cracks in the sidewalk with him until they reached the street vendor. He said a fond hello to his 'favorite' customers, ruffling Mary's hair, and they walked off, chewing happily on their food. Mary, once again, got tons of relish on hers.

"How can you eat that junk?" Jack asked, poking at the green bits of pickle, "It's all squishy…!"

She swatted his hands away, laughing happily and smearing a little of it onto his face. "You're mean, Jack!" she whined.

"I'm your brother- of course I'm mean!" he said before assaulting her with tickles. She squealed with laughter, nearly dropping her food. When he finished tickling her breath away, Mary hit his hands again and said he was a jerk.

Jack smiled at her and took out his phone, which was vibrating. Looking down, it was a text from Pitch. "Look to your right…" he mumbled aloud. Lifting his head nad looking to the right Jack's face broke into a smile, jumping up and waving to him. "Pitch!"

His lover walked towards him, smiling just as happily. Jack hugged him once he was close enough. Mary watched and laughed when Jack kissed his cheek. Jack pouted at her- she was making kissy faces.

"Oh shut up!" he whined, sticking his tongue out at her. Pitch laughed as she did the same.

Chuckling warmly, he said, "Seems like you two get along just fine…" Jack told him to be quiet. "Make me," Pitch whispered in response.

Pouting with pink cheeks, Jack gave him a quick peck on the lips. "There, no be quiet," he said. Pitch laughed and nuzzled his neck sweetly.

Mary finished her food and hopped over to Jack. "Jack, you said we were going to the park!" she whined.

"We are!" he said, forcing Pitch to stop snuggling into his hair, "We are, we are, Pitch, stop it!" Pitch was placing soft kisses on his neck. Mary laughed at how Jack was trying to wriggle free.

Once Pitch released his grip, Jack took Mary onto his shoulders, held one of Pitch's hands, and walked toward the park. Pitch smiled happily, watching how Mary tried covering Jack's eyes.

"Hey, I'm taller than you!" she suddenly said, poking the top of Pitch's head. Jack told her not to be rude, but Pitch only laughed.

"Yes, it would seem so," he said, looking up at her, "A good two feet taller than me." Mary beamed proudly with this accomplishment. After all, Pitch was practically seven feet tall…!

Once they got to the park, Jack took Mary to the swings, where he pushed her until she was bouncing on the seat each time she came back down. Pitch stood with him, hugging him as he pushed her. Occasionally he would kiss Jack, and occasionally Jack would kiss him.

"Thanks for this," Jack whispered as Mary continued to giggle and shout 'wee'.

Pitch nuzzled his neck. "It's no trouble…" he whispered, "I know you love me… We can have some fun later…" He kissed his jaw.

After a while they played hide and seek. Jack begged Pitch to join in. So, Pitch was it first. He found Mary before he found Jack, even though he knew where he was hiding. He told her to help him find Jack, pointing up to where Jack was trying to hide.

Giggling excitedly, Mary ran and pounced on her brother. Jack wailed in his defeat, falling backwards, allowing her to tickle him and punch his gut. Pitch watched with a smile.

Finally the fun and games had to end. Jack asked Pitch if he wanted to walk home with them. "Of course," was his answer.

Pitch kissed him a few times as they walked. Mary made more kissy faces at Jack. They were near the house when Mary hurried to the front door and inside. She began shouting to their mother that Jack's boyfriend was here.

Quickly trying to do something to hide either Pitch or himself, Jack scrambled to move. Pitch grabbed hold of him, wrapping his arms around his stomach, and he whispered, "Oh no you don't…"

Jack squeaked with terror when his mother came out of the house. She smiled at Pitch and her son. "Jack, you look like a turtle with your head in your shirt like that," she said, walking toward them.

Extending a hand to Pitch, she said with a smile, "Hello, Pitch. Jack's told me about you. Wonderful to meet you."

He shook her hand with a charming smile that Jack wanted to kiss away and said the same. "Unfortunately, however, I have to head to work, and cannot stay," he said, looking down at Jack. Jack looked back up at him. "May I have a kiss goodbye?" he asked.

Blushing brightly, Jack gave him a soft peck on the lips, fully intent on pulling away after that. But Pitch slid a hand behind his head nad pushed him in longer, kissing him softly and slowly. Jack let his eyes fall shut as Pitch said his farewell.

When their lips parted, Jack felt weak in the knees. All the passion in that kiss had melted him. Hugging Pitch tight, Jack whispered, "I'll miss you while you're gone."

"I'll miss you too," Pitch said in response, nuzzling the top of his head with his cheek. Jack's mother smiled at their show of affection like only a mother could- in the most embarrassing way possible.

When Pitch finally pulled away, Jack stared after him, oddly feeling butterflies in his stomach. Pitch looked back several times, and Jack smiled each time he did.

"I thought you said you weren't sure if he liked you," his mother whispered.

Blushing, Jack said, "Okay, so I lied…"


	15. Chapter 15 -sorry I've been gone so long

_**I'll get more bananas… I will. But not right yet… Bleh… At the moment I'm just trying to ignore my snoring dogs… Loudest snoring I've ever heard… Oh, and apparently my life is shippable… Hooray for my friends for pointing that out to me. (Now if only I could be shipped with packaging peanuts…)**_

_In Love With A Killer (Chapter Fifteen) (Wow. Fifteen chapters of this already?)_

Jack grumbled in annoyance when he had to go back to school. He didn't want to. All he wanted to do that morning was sleep. He scratched behind his ear as he got ready, smelled his hand a moment later, and recoiled in disgust- did behind his ear always reek like that?

"Maybe a shower would be good…" he hopped in and washed up as much as he could before heading to school. A meeting in the auditorium was held to give a moment of silence for Phil and the others who had been lost. It was emotionally exhausting for everyone who knew them. Teetering on, "I'm' not gonna cry" to "why can't I stop crying" and back the whole time. Jack saw Phil's girlfriend in the very back, sobbing into a box of tissues. It was probably the worst for her and Phil's family.

His day, from that point on, sucked. He didn't have anyone to talk to anymore. Phil had been his only friend at school. And now he was gone…

Work was better, but a few kids weren't there. Sandy said their parents weren't leaving them alone anymore. They were scared. Jack's only thought had been- it took them this long to be scared of losing their kids?

Sitting with Sanderson, Jack wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or just spaced. Because when he suddenly came back to himself, the kids had all left, Sandy was going around locking up, and Pitch had come in and joined him in sitting.

"When did you get here?" Jack asked, blinking rapidly, trying to process what happened.

Pitch chuckled. "You're adorable when you're confused," he said before kissing his cheek, "Absolutely precious…"

Jack pouted and swatted his hands away. Sand laughed at him, then tossed Jack the keys to the building. "Lock up for me, wouldja Jack? I gotta head to my sister's house and feed her cats. She's on a trip to Alaska…"

"Okay Mr. Mansnoozie!" Jack called, getting up and waving to him with a smile.

He felt hands snake around his waist. "Wait…" Pitch whispered, pressing his lips to Jack's neck, "So are you telling me… we're completely alone here…?" Jack blushed brightly.

"Yes," Jack replied, "B-but there's security cameras almost everywhere…"

"Has that ever stopped me?" Pitch asked, licking Jack's neck. Jack snickered at the question and Pitch bit down a little on his flesh.

"Is there anywhere that there is no security camera?" he asked, running his hands up and down Jack's sides.

"Just the bathroom," Jack said, "Legally, it'd be an invasion of privacy if we put it in there… So there's one right outside the bathroom…"

Pitch huffed. "Must you give me all the details? I just wanted to know where I'd be able to fuck you." Jack blushed darker.

Pulling away, sashaying his hips teasingly, Jack said, "Well if you're gonna be mean to me, then I guess we won't be fucking here."

His love grinned at him. "Oh, we won't?" he whispered, grabbing Jack's hips and yanking him back against him. Grinding his hard-on against Jack's ass, Pitch began to lay soft kisses on the teen's shoulder. Jack moaned softly and began rocking his hips back into him.

Pitch pulled back, grinning at the way Jack gasped and pouted. "That wasn't fair!" Jack whined. Pitch only smirked at him. Pouting, Jack grabbed Pitch's wrists and pulled him over to the little bathroom. He slithered inside, followed closely by Pitch, and then clicked the door shut.

The motion activated lights went on the instant they came inside. Pitch pushed Jack down, pressing him into the wall with a desperate kiss, and proceeded to undo his pants. Jack gasped against the tongue dancing in his mouth as Pitch gripped his cock.

Holding his shoulders, Jack gasped again when his pants fell to his ankles. Pitch pulled out of the kiss, choosing instead to give Jack a couple dozen hickeys, and began pumping Jack's shaft. "P-Pitch," Jack mewled, clawing his shirt.

Jack felt him nibbling on his neck, it made him moan. "I-…In me…" he begged for it, rolling his hips forward, pushing his body further into Pitch's hand. With a smirk, Pitch undid his pants and tugged Jack's boxers down to his knees. Positioning himself, he entered him in one swift thrust, making Jack yelp a little too loudly.

"Sorry," Pitch whispered before beginning to shove himself up into his lover again and again.

Moaning lowly, Jack hissed, "No you're not…" Wiggling his legs until his clothes were finally on the floor, Jack lifted himself up, wrapping his legs around Pitch's waist. He couldn't really hold them there very well, though. Pitch was slamming up into his sweet spot, making his vision blurry and his limbs weak.

Pitch held Jack's legs in place and kept his back shoved into the wall. He smiled as Jack's body bounced up and down on his length. Jack moaned loudly- Pitch was pounding him. It hurt- he hadn't quite healed all the way yet, but it felt so much better this time.

His back slid up and down, skin sticking to the tile in all spots where he wasn't sweating, as Pitch claimed him once more. "Harder," he begged. When he felt not only his tailbone, but his head slamming into the wall with each thrust, that was when he was happy.

Pitch grinned at the soft squish noise each shove in made. "You really do like it rough, huh?" he asked, watching Jack's eyes flutter and roll back with his ecstasy. He couldn't answer him. Pitch didn't mind. He preferred hearing Jack squeal with desire than talk nonsense.

"B-bite me," Jack whimpered between needy moans. Pitch paused in his violent pace to stare in confusion at Jack. Groaning with the loss of motion, Jack whimpered it again.

He felt him sink his teeth into his shoulder the instant he began thrusting again. And that was it. Screaming with pleasure, Jack rode Pitch's cock into his orgasm, spilling his seed all over their chests. He continued moaning as Pitch rammed up into him. It took a while longer before he finally came as well, but by that time Jack was basically nothing more than a moaning pile of mush.

Sliding him down, Pitch sighed happily with Jack's pants for air. It was quick sex, but Jack didn't much mind that. Sure, all the sensations went by fast, but they weren't any weaker for it.

Pitch kissed Jack's neck softly for the few minutes it took to get Jack's breathing even. Once he was actually in his right mind, Jack proceeded to grab his underwear and pull them up onto his skinny body. The older male tried to pull them back down, chuckling at the way Jack squeaked and swatted at him. When he was dressed, Jack forced Pitch to his feet and made him get dressed as well.

"You can walk this time," Pitch said with a smile. Jack looked at his feet, smiling as well.

"Yup," he said, "But I'm definitely still sore…" Kissing him lightly, Pitch took Jack out of the bathroom and asked him where else he needed to lock doors.

When he closed the front door, Jack laughed to himself. "You know, I think Mr. Mansoozie left on purpose…"

"I'll have to thank him for that," Pitch whispered. Jack looked at his shirt, which was currently soaking wet, as was Pitch's.

As they walked away together, Jack said, "If this shirt shrinks, you're buying me a new one."

_**Shorter chap… Sorry… Been away for a while… Too much to do…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey, so remember that teacher/professor I told you guys about who reminds me of Pitch…? He gave me a speech on fear the other day. An entire speech on the benefits of fear.**_

_**HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_In Love With A Killer (Chapter Sixteen)_

Jack was absolutely ecstatic when his first "super intendants' day" came around. He never took it as a real vacation- what did the super intendant ever do for him anyway? He had been asking his mom and planning it out and she agreed to let him spend the whole day with Pitch. He wasn't sure if they were going to have sex yet or not, but knowing how Pitch was, Jack was pretty sure it'd happen eventually. (He wore the thong Pitch gave him just to be extra naughty.)

That morning Mary would not let up on him. She kept on teasing over and over and over that he was going on a date. She asked if Pitch was buying him flowers and chocolates, she told him to wear lipstick, she told him to bring pepper spray, and then she tucked a condom into his pocket. How she had even gotten a hold of one, he'd never know. Needless to say, however, his entire face was bright red for a few minutes after that.

"Look, Mar, stop teasing me," he said, pushing her away. At the moment she was trying to smear this gaudy red lipstick onto his face. "It's just a date, stop making such a fuss."

Giggling happily, she said, "But you wanna look pretty for your creepy boyfriend, right?"

"He is not creepy!" Jack whined, hopping up and walking away so she couldn't get his face. "If you don't stop making fun of him, I'm gonna have to stop taking you ice skating!" She stuck her tongue out at him, he did back, and then his mother told them both to stop it.

Jack was happy to be out of the house. He and Pitch agreed to meet at the bus stop; it took Jack a lot longer than he originally thought to actually get there. Did no one know how to walk faster than .02 miles per hour?

Grumbling unhappily when he reached the pole with the faded blue sign, Jack shoved his hands into his pockets. "Stupid idiot, can't walk… Sagging pants probably… Fucking penguin…"

"Someone sounds unhappy." Jack's face lit up when he heard Pitch's voice. Hopping up into his arms, kissing his nose sweetly, and saying his name, Jack managed to kick two people walking down the street.

After a few more quick kisses, Pitch asked, "Anything I can do to cheer you up?" The devilishly naughty smirk he gave him told Jack that Pitch already had a few ideas.

Jack grinned back. "Well, for starters, you could put me down and stop groping my ass."

"The putting you down part I can manage, but I'm not sure I can physically stop the second request," he gave Jack's ass a firm squeeze as he said that, making the teen yelp in slight surprise, "You're just too damn irresistible."

Moaning softly as Pitch goosed him four times in a row, Jack asked, "Wouldn't you like to take this somewhere a little more private?" Pitch grinned from ear to ear hearing that. With a few kisses to the neck, the pair boarded the next bus. Jack frowned in confusion when they didn't get off at Pitch's stop.

"Aren't we going to your house?" Jack asked.

Leaning back in his seat, Pitch said, "You asked for somewhere private. You never said house." Jack pouted, but watched the roads carefully to see where this was headed. He saw them head into another area of the city, an area his mother never let him tread into alone, and blinked when Pitch told him this was their stop. It was just in the middle of the road. How was this private?

Walking out with him, Jack allowed Pitch to link arms with him, and he looked around to see if maybe they were heading to a hotel or something. So far, it didn't look that way…

"Pitch, where are we going?" he asked after a long while of being very confused.

Smiling, Pitch said, "Just a moment longer…" Jack frowned at him, but waited. When they stopped in front of a building with very swirly writing on the window, Jack wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Until he saw the manikins in the front wearing both men and women's lingerie. And that font on the window? It read "wide selection of adult films. Private viewing rooms. Night-clothes."

His cheeks darkened dramatically as Pitch walked him inside. "P-Pitch," he whispered, "We can't go in here! Somebody will hear us!"

"The workers here deal with this all the time," Pitch said, "Couples coming in to fuck are good business. They never stop anyone who goes into a private viewing room…"

Still blushing, Jack asked, "Have you been here before?!"

Looking down at him, Pitch hissed out sensually, "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't…" Now Jack's ears felt hot- he was sure he was blushing.

Looking through the video selection, Pitch grinned and said he found one that looked delicious. Jack tried to ignore the shimmering silver dildos to his right and focus on what Pitch was saying.

Pitch paid with the man at the counter, who looked very intimidating to Jack, and they walked into the very very back of the store and into a small room. Pitch locked the door and put the disc of the movie into the television and immediately turned his attention to Jack.

He shoved him into the wall and began kissing his neck ferociously. Jack mewled happily, knees buckling with the surprise he got when Pitch shoved his hand into the front of his pants. Gasping softly, Jack tried to keep his eyes open, but didn't manage more than a few flutters of eyelashes. Pitch pumped his shaft up and down, squeezing extremely tight.

"D-doo-oaah-," Jack tried to talk, but moaned loudly in the middle when Pitch started chewing on the side of his neck. His teeth felt so good; sending little shockwaves and shivers of pain through his flesh. His tongue, too, sent tremors down his spine, straight to his cock. He throbbed in Pitch's hand, each pump bringing him closer to orgasm.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth as Pitch squeezed tighter. The pressure and the friction quickly overpowered him. Jack yelled aloud as his cock pulsated and his seed shot out. Pitch laughed at the way it spotted the floor.

Pulling his hand away, Pitch lifted up his palm and offered it to Jack to lick up his mess. Eyes falling to half lidded, Jack's tongue moved out as he lapped up his own white liquid. Pitch's eyes followed Jack's tongue hungrily. Jack noticed and purposely began pushing into the creases where his fingers bent. He licked back and forth over the crease under his pointer finger, slow, sensual, deliberate licks.

Pitch obviously liked what he was doing; his smile was growing with each slip of the tongue. "You're gorgeous," he hissed before pushing his lips forward into Jack's. Moaning softly, Jack didn't even notice if the movie was playing. All he noticed was the way Pitch was nibbling on his tongue and running his teeth over the top. He moaned low in his throat, rolled his hips forward into his lover's, and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Separating their lips, but not their tongues, Pitch yanked hard on Jack's pants, attempting to pull them off. The new position, unfortunately, didn't allow that. Licking Jack's tongue again, he pushed him into the wall roughly, sliding him down to the floor. Swirling their tongues together, smiling at the way their saliva mixed, Pitch forced Jack's legs off.

"You have to wait until I can get inside you," he said, ripping the fabric clear off his legs. Jack gasped as his body was exposed. Blinking a few times, Pitch grinned. "You wore the thong…?"

Smiling shyly, Jack said, "You couldn't tell when you shoved your hand in there?"

"It felt like normal briefs," Pitch said, lowering himself down, taking the fabric in between his teeth, and slowly freeing Jack's erection, he hissed, "I prefer these…"

Sighing as the thong slipped over his feet, Jack whispered, "I had a feeling you would…"

Moving back up to kiss him again, Pitch tongued Jack fiercely; ignoring his mewls and pushes with his hands. Finally he pulled away and looked down at him. "How many times have you been here?" Jack asked.

"A few," Pitch replied, lowering his lips to Jack's neck, proceeding to give him a hickey.

"W-with who?" the teen asked, eyes falling shut as Pitch began stroking his dick.

Pitch kissed his neck one last time sweetly before he answered. "A few ex-flings…" he whispered.

Moaning again, Jack asked, "D-did the w-workers come in- aahh…" Pitch was rubbing his finger over the slit, back and forth, back and forth. "Hmm…"

Chuckling lightly, Pitch whispered, "One of my exes was a virgin… They didn't even come in when he screamed…" Looking up at his lover, he said, "They don't care, Jack. Sex is sex…"

Soon enough Pitch was fingering Jack's hole. He said he needed to stretch him, even though Jack complained that he was going to come before he was even in him. "I can make you come again one I am," Pitch replied, "I've done it before. It'll be fine."

Sure enough, after being scissored and stroked and feeling fingers touch sweet spots inside him, Jack came. His back arched and his toes curled as Pitch reached in deeper when he screamed. The twisting of his fingers inside his ass made Jack's eyes roll back in his head.

Blinking dazedly up at him, Jack asked, "W-were all of the e… exes… men…?"

"No," Pitch replied, lowering his head to lap at Jack's now limp penis, "Two were girls… All of them were younger than I am, though…"

Jack chuckled breathlessly. "Pervert," he said. Pitch nipped the tip of his cock for that, and Jack yelped a little more high pitched than he thought.

Licking Jack's balls, Pitch said, "My tastes run young, I suppose…" Jack gasped when Pitch's mouth surrounded his balls and his tongue rolled over them.

"S-so yo-oooohhhh…." Jack could hardly focus on the questions he wanted to ask, Pitch's tongue was dancing all over his crotch. "You.. you like me best, though… right?"

Pitch chuckled against Jack's length, the vibrations shivering up through Jack's spine, making him wriggle with heat. "I love you more than anything… They were just flings." Moving up, pressing the head of his cock to Jack's entrance, he whispered, "You.. are forever."

With no more warning, he thrust his entirety into his lover. Jack shouted when his cock rammed up into him. Screaming, he felt muscles tear slightly, Jack was given no time to adjust. Pitch started thrusting his hips forward, pounding his cock deep into Jack's anus, watching the boy squirm.

"Feels good doesn't it Jack?" he asked, tearing through his lover's body. Jack screamed yes, thrashing his head side to side while Pitch tweaked one of his nipples. Kicking his legs around, Jack moaned and grunted with each slam in. Pitch was never gentle. He would fuck Jack raw that night- ramming deep into him over and over and over again.

Tongue flopping around, Jack wailed in ecstasy as Pitch's cock squelched into his wet hole. "Annh, aah, aaaah, Pitch!" His voice rang out through the entire store.

Pounding into Jack's body, Pitch could tell quickly by the way Jack clawed the floor beneath him that he was close. So what does he do? He grips his dick so tight that Jack couldn't come if he really really wanted to. And after that, he bit down on one of his nipples, clawed down Jack's stomach, and pumped his dick.

After a few more incredibly rough thrusts, he released Jack's dick and watched him scream and flail with the agonizing orgasm.

Jack blacked out once more as the intensity of the release hit him. Pitch didn't mind, he fucked Jack's unconscious body until he came as well.

When Jack woke up, he couldn't hold back a snort of laughter- the porno film hadn't started. It was still on the 'play' menu. Pitch glanced back at it and smiled.

"We didn't need it, huh?" Jack whimpered, moving up and kissing his lover's neck.

Licking Jack, Pitch replied, "All I ever need is you… Just thinking of you gets me hard, Jack… I could masturbate to the memory of your voice." Smiling, Jack went to kiss him again, but Pitch pushed him back for a moment.

"To be honest, I had sex with someone else before we went all the way," he said, "but all I could think about was you… The whole time…" He moved and kissed Jack's jawline, "I saw your eyes… I saw your hair… I heard your voice… All I could feel was you…"

Jack was hardly ashamed to admit how much that turned him on. Grabbing Pitch's head, he pulled him down for a delicious make-out session and they began their second, third, and fourth rounds.

_**I have too much stuff to do for work and everything else… It sucks… My life hates me…**_


	17. Chapter 17 -sorry it's so terribly short

_**Woah, woah, woah, GUEST: When did I say I had a crush on him? Good God, no. He scares me. I feel uncomfortable around him. How did you get that out of what I wrote? He's scaring me even more now with his sudden emphasis on fear. It's creepy. He's too much like Pitch…**_

_**ZombifiedPuppet: It'll be a little while before he figures anything out. **_

_**K: Rot. The spelling was rot. And maybe I don't wanna buy more bananas. Nobody appreciated them. *pouts indignantly* If you don't wanna love the bananas, then you get none.**_

_In Love With A Killer (Chapter Seventeen)_

Jack stayed snuggled in Pitch's arms. After their fun at the porn shop the couple had retreated to Pitch's home. They had fucked a few more times, but after a while Jack was yelping and sobbing more than moaning. He was in more pain than pleasure, so Pitch resigned to touching, licking, and fingering Jack gently.

Nuzzling his head into Pitch's chest, Jack felt like the stereotypical yaoi story. Rounds of butt sex, and then cuddling, and that's the end. He had never read a single one that didn't include that. It made him happy to think he and Pitch were the 'norm'.

Currently Pitch had two fingers inside of Jack, rubbing them back and forth over one of his sweet spots, and his lips continuously pressed to Jack's forehead. It seemed like every two seconds Pitch was saying "I love you".

Looking up at him, Jack smirked devilishly at Pitch and whispered, "Hey…"

"Hmm?"

Shifting his weight a little, he asked, "Do you masturbate to me?"

Pitch grinned at him. Licking Jack's lower lip, he hissed, "Almost every night…" Jack blushed brightly at that. "Do you…?"

He nodded, squishing his shoulders against his hot cheeks. "I… A few times…"

Chuckling lightly, Pitch said, "A few… Somehow I don't believe you…"

Blushing brighter, Jack said, "Okay, so maybe more than a few…" Pitch chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"I like this new side of you, Jack," he said, "This little sex hungry teenager… You're finally normal for your age." Jack hit him for that and Pitch laughed. "I like it when you call me in the middle of the night when you're all alone… So horny… So needy…" He licked Jack's ear and the teen squirmed deliciously.

Smiling, Jack asked, "When you call me are you all horny and alone in your bedroom too?"

Pitch smirked. "Most of the time," he replied, "Twice I was actually with someone else…" Jack looked slightly upset by tat, so Pitch continued. "No, no, no sad lips. I was thinking about you so much that I just couldn't wait for sex. As soon as I had someone who agreed to not care what I called them or if I even paid attention to them I called you and imagined I was inside of you."

Laughing lightly, Jack asked, "You sure they all agreed to something like that?"

"Okay, so maybe I didn't tell them and just got really hot for you in the middle of a fuck," he responded, ruffling Jack's hair.

"You're a perv," Jack teased, kissing Pitch's neck, "You're an old pervert and I love you."

Kissing Jack on the lips tenderly, Pitch whispered, "And you are deliciously addictive jailbait."

_**Woops. Short chapter. (Sorry…)**_

_**Busy night… Parties for people moving away… Work to do… Dogs to bathe—they smelled like a zoo! And pants to wear. Gotta get them pants. Mm!**_

_**Had a moment of overwhelming hurt the other day. Got an apology letter and both my first and last name were spelled incorrectly on it. Made me feel like absolute crap. Like they didn't even care enough to make sure they were spelling my name correctly. HURTFUL PERSON IS HURTFUL. I literally was on the verge of tears, you guys, and I don't cry unless Mufasa just died. **_

_**I actually did update stories that night, though, which was odd. Normally if I'm depressed I avoid all technology and just sleep on my couch while the TV plays random ghost shows or whatever…**_

_**Kind of lucky I updated I guess! *laughs awkwardly* **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Wanted to update last night… Didn't get to… Was in too much pain… And I was laying on a heating pad for two hours straight because of that… So… Yeah… No updates yesterday. But that's okay. I'm feeling a heck of a lot better. Not sure if you guys care or not. Don't care if you don't. Felt like sharing. SHARING IS CARING DANGIT.**_

_**But, yeah, things have been pretty good. I mean, I've been running around getting ready for an art show, cleaning crap in my house, taking care of my dogs, and BANANA! *pulls out machine gun loaded with bananas* FIRRRRRREEEEEE! *pulls trigger, begins shooting crazy amount of bananas at readers***_

_**(You'll have to decide if I was lying to you just to distract you or not.)**_

_In Love With A Killer (Chapter Eighteen. Holy Poop.)_

Jack found it odd that now every time he was away from Pitch he was thinking about having sex with him. Not every second they were apart, but often. He missed it. But when they were together he'd be in so much pain after three rounds that he'd be crying. (Pitch bit HARD!) Maybe he liked that pain. Why else would he keep going back for more? In his mind the pain was worth it, because Pitch was sweet and tender and overly affectionate every moment that he wasn't fucking him in half.

He liked having sex. Especially with Pitch. His toys weren't the same, though he found himself having to use them a lot more often. Pitch was a living; breathing Pitch- it was so much better with him!

And sometimes when they were together it was nice to just sit and relax, make a few naughty jokes, and hug and kiss. Jack enjoyed spending time with Pitch. And it seemed like he enjoyed his company just as much, maybe even more so. Pitch was almost always the one to call Jack. It seemed like he just couldn't wait to hear his voice. He always talked about the day Jack could move in with him and they'd never have to be apart. And Jack would say "what about work" and Pitch would say work didn't matter.

Sitting in the living room, watching the news, Jack was happily sending cheesy little messages back and forth to Pitch. One of them would write "I love you until the end of time" and the other would write something like "I only have eyes for you". Cheesy was funny. Jack always laughed at the incredibly stupid things Pitch could come up with.

He showed the most recent message to his mother, which read, "I'd love you even if you were a stinky old homeless turtle man." Pitch was a card.

Shaking her head with a smile, his mother said, "He seems as silly as you are."

Jack grinned. "I know!" he said, quickly coming up with a response. "I want the Tooth Fairy to put you under my pillow."

Mary kept making faces at him for all his texts, so Jack made faces back. It was amusing. At one point he was pulling his nostrils apart and sticking his tongue out. Very ugly faces make for very loud laughter.

Jack got Pitch's response. "If you were a type of chocolate, you'd be liquor, because you're so smooth." Rolling his eyes with a laugh, Jack tried to come up with something good. He felt like he'd had contests like this with Adam before. (He probably had.)

Pitch had responded to him again. "If you died, I'd die too- just to be with you."

Jack called him and quickly said, "You are an absolute nut."

Laughing at him, Pitch said, _"I can't help it. You're a Brazilian!"_

"Brazilian?" Jack repeated, frowning, "I'm not Brazilian…"

_"A Brazilian nut, Jack,"_ Pitch said, chuckling, _"Have you seen those? They're huge!"_

Now Jack was laughing. "Yeah, well if I'm a Brazilian nut, then you're a coconut!" Pitch laughed at that.

_"But I only have two holes,"_ Pitch replied, making sure to sound naughty. Jack smirked at that.

"Knock that off," he said, "You're gonna get me in trouble you big jerk."

_"But I miss you,"_ Pitch retorted, _"I miss having my cock shoved up your ass and hearing you moan because of it."_

Jack smiled. "Pitch, enough, you're seriously gonna get me in trouble."

_"Oh, alright, but this doesn't change how much I want to be in you right now,"_ Pitch whined over the phone.

Laughing lightly, Jack said, "Miss you too. Love you Pitch!" Pitch said the same and Jack hung up. He had no choice. His little sister was currently shrieking with laughter at hearing him say that. "I love you, I love you" she howled, rolling on the floor and clutching her gut.

Jack dove at her, blushing brightly, and shouting, "Cut it out!"

"You're such a girl!" she shouted, still laughing.

Face bright red now, Jack whined, "There's nothing girly about saying I love you! Pitch likes it when I say that!"

"He likes it when you're girly!" Mary chided, poking Jack's pink cheeks and chortling, "Jack's the girlfriend and he's gonna wear pretty dresses and lipstick!"

"Mooooooooooo_oooooooom_!" Jack whined, pleading for help from his mother. She laughed and told Mary to ease up on the teasing. She did no such thing.

Jack couldn't wait for the next night he'd get to spend with Pitch.

_**No, but seriously, I was in pain. All day. Did something to my shoulder. I could literally roll it around in the socket and hear it cracking each time. NOT. FUN.**_

_**Oohh, look… *bends over* A banana! *eats the banana***_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Why do you guys get so scared when I don't update after a while? Goodness, have you been that disappointed by other writers? That's pretty crappy… They don't even take the time to finish the damn things. (I'm being a hypocrite. I have unfinished stories that will probably never get done.) Sorry I've been out so long. It… well it hasn't been a good week… It's been pretty crappy, really. So, yeah… I literally had two hours to myself yesterday. In the grand scheme of my day, that's nothing. It's nice to sit and unwind. But, yeah, anyways, on with this typing thing.**_

_In Love With A Killer (Chapter Nineteen.)_

Jack was currently being fucked into a mattress. Pitch had invited him to have dinner at his house- without his mother, obviously. His ass was raw already, but the two of them just couldn't keep their hands off each other. The sex was too good to stop. Jack had lost count of how many times he had come. Pitch made sure to pleasure Jack excessively. He said he loved hearing the way he wailed with his orgasm. He also said he loved seeing the face he made when he came.

Either way, all Jack was focusing on at the moment was how ferociously Pitch was thrusting into him. Jack almost worried that he was going to break his nose he was being slammed so fiercely into the mattress. Pitch yanked his hair back. Jack smiled happily at the pain- he had grown so attached to the rough, violent, animalistic sex. It was signature Pitch. If Pitch were ever gentle during sex it was only because he had ripped Jack apart earlier. He moaned loudly- Pitch chomped down on his neck. He moaned louder.

"Fuck! Pitch, harder!" He felt Pitch smile against his neck when he shouted that between his grunts and moans. The thrusts got harder, as did his biting. Jack was soon screaming with his release.

Pitch laughed happily as they both collapsed together on the bed, Pitch continuing to roll his hips powerfully into Jack's ass. "God, how many times have you made me come now?" Jack asked, "Are we ever going to eat dinner?"

"I could give you a pretty tasty treat," Pitch teased, continuing to fuck his exhausted lover. Jack moaned happily, resting his head, allowing Pitch to abuse his body until he filled him with his sperm.

"I'd like that treat," Jack said, flipping himself over to smile sweetly up at his love, "But I was actually looking forward to make-out-eating with you…" Pitch smiled cheekily at him for that.

Chuckling, Pitch poked Jack's nose. "What happened to that nervous, shy little boy I met outside the daycare all that time ago?" he asked, kissing his love.

"He's dead," Jack replied, pulling him down in for a more passionate kiss. Pitch laughed at that and began tonguing Jack desperately. Soon Jack was being pounded all over again. Pitch had a way of constantly being inside him.

Eventually they agreed to eat, but only if Pitch was still inside Jack during their dinner. And he was. Though not always fucking the poor kid's brains out, Jack actually was hungry, but sometimes just being there, holding him, eating with him, and occasionally rolling his hips to remind him that he had a hard-on in him.

After a long while, Pitch said, "Don't tell me the Jack I met is dead…" Jack blinked in surprise, looking at Pitch in confusion. "I don't want to hear that ever again…"

He looked upset. Swallowing his food, Jack quickly said, "O-okay, babe, sorry. I didn't know it upset you…"

"I don't ever want to lose you," Pitch whispered, nuzzling his cheek against Jack's shoulder, "Never. I want to be with you until I die."

"You will be," Jack said, ruffling his hair, trying to cheer him up, "I never said I was going to leave you. I like you too much to do that." Pitch smiled at that and kissed his teenage lover.

Moaning quietly, he whispered, "Why couldn't I have met you ten years ago?"

"Because then I'd have been eight years old and that would be classified as pedophilia and rape," Jack retorted. Now Pitch was smirking at him. Before Jack could think to do anything, Pitch threw him down and began pounding the air from his lungs. Jack was screaming in bliss as his body was taken in lust.

The most frequent words to leave Jack's mouth that night were "Ah fuck," and "I'm coming". Overall it was a lovely dinner of lovemaking.

_**Don't worry, something EVENTFUL will happen in the next chapter. I PROMISE. I have an unexplainable bruise on my leg… How did that get there?**_

_**ALSO: the fastest way to make someone EXTREMELY emotional- PLAY THE FINDING NEMO THEME FOR THEM. IT WILL MAKE THEM SAD.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Did I say this chapter would be eventful? Oops. I MEANT THAT IT WOULD CONTAIN THINGS YOU THOUGHT WOULD ONLY HAPPEN NEAR THE END. But wait, does that mean? YES. IT DOES. WE ARE NEARING THE END OF THIS CRAY STALKER STORY. And let me remind all of you THE END IS NOT PRETTY. If you're going to harp at me about anything, harp that the story should have been longer and updated faster. Not that the ending was too graphic. I WARNED YOU. This is not a happy time fairy world. PITCH BLACK IS A SERIAL KILLER.**_

_In Love With A Killer (Chapter Twenty)_

Jack was visiting with Pitch again tonight. The two of them had been rutting around for hours. Jack was raw from all the love making, but he loved it too much to care. Pitch knew just how to touch him to get him to fall apart. Jack was a sucker for little pinches to his ass. Every time Pitch even prodded between his cheeks he was melting.

Currently they were having very slow, very passionate sex in Pitch's bathtub. There was only a tiny bit of water at the bottom, just enough to splash loudly with each thrust. It turned Jack on even more to hear and feel the warm wet splash all over his legs and ass. Pitch was rolling his hips down into Jack's, grinding his length into the boy's sweet spots; making spots dance across his eyes. Jack continuously begged for more, but Pitch just wasn't giving it. He kept whining and moaning as his lover gently took him. He preferred the rough sex. It had so much more liveliness to it and Jack didn't have to beg for the release he needed. Not that it didn't feel good- hell, it was amazing! Jack couldn't keep his eyes open. Every time he tried, they'd roll back into his head with ecstasy.

"Annm, mm, mmm- Pitch…" Jack breathed, voice needy and weak. "Mmah, aahh.. hh…" Pitch was licking his neck now, increasing his speed ever so slightly so that the water was more than just churning with their movement. He turned on the faucet to just above a drip, that slow hissing water makes- it drove Jack mad with want. He said it always made him feel like he needed to relieve himself, not to mention hot with desire. He whined as it hissed. "Ooh, Pitch, please… Don't tease me…"

"I like teasing you" Pitch whispered, nibbling on Jack's shoulder and continuing to gently slide in and out of his wet, loose hole, "You make the best noises when I tease you."

He snapped his hips forward ferociously, splashing water and causing Jack to keen forward with a loud, desperate, "Naaahhh!" Soon he was just gasping and moaning below Pitch as he thrust in and out of him. Water was splashing up into his face as Pitch shoved him hard into the wall of the tub. Over and over again his back was slammed into the frame. Pitch's cock forcing his hips to knock back and splash more water. With each pull out and thrust back in, Jack felt a rush of water flow in with Pitch's cock. He wailed at the sensation of being flooded like that. "Aaahh… Ah, ann, Oah…!"

Pitch grinned, gripped Jack's hips tight and began to jackhammer into him. The boy screamed with the ferocity of it all. He collapsed forward onto Pitch as he ravaged him. It was so fast, so hot, so wet- Jack clawed Pitch's back as he shrieked with his release. Pitch continued absolutely hammering him until Jack felt the familiar tremendous throb deep inside his body. He moaned as he felt hot liquid oozing out of him. "Piiitch…"

He passed out after that, as he almost always did when Pitch had his way like that. When he woke back u he was still naked in the tub, but Pitch wasn't in there. He frowned at that and moved to see if he was behind him. He wasn't, but Jack quickly noticed that he had a lot more sperm all over his chest than when he blacked out. He smirked- Pitch had been having fun on him. There was a much larger puddle of it underneath him as well, and he wasn't sure if that was because it all leaked out while he was asleep, or because Pitch had a few more rounds with him while he was unconscious.

Smiling, either way he was happy, Jack got up and toweled himself off. He walked around the bathroom for a moment before heading out and looking for his lover. He called his name, walking up the stairs to his bedroom. Nope. He walked back down, still calling for him, searching the other rooms. Nothing.

"Oh, where could you be hiding?" Jack asked aloud, making sure to moan the 'oh' loudly. He wandered around a few more times, making sure to make dirty little noises for Pitch should he be hiding nearby.

This was the first time Jack actually told his mother he was going to Pitch's. She had been a little nervous at first, just because Pitch was older than Jack, but eventually she agreed to it. She said Mary would be coming to check on him at six. He hadn't asked why- probably because his mother didn't want to hear the sounds if he was having sex when she came. If Mary heard it, he was pretty sure she'd know what was happening but it might traumatize her, so he thought it would have made more sense for it to be his mother. He didn't get a say, though. He was too eager to see his boyfriend to care.

Now standing in the kitchen, still butt naked only now with a hard-on because he had teased himself so much, Jack was pouting unhappily. Arms crossed over his chest, he wondered if this was Pitch's idea of teasing him further.

His eyes continued scanning the area, looking for Pitch's head of spiky black hair, when eventually they landed back on that door Pitch told him not to go into. He hadn't checked there. (For that reason.) Maybe Pitch was hiding down where he had all of his 'special toys'.

Smirking excitedly, Jack went to the door, flung it open, and when he didn't see Pitch crouching right there, flicked on the light. The stairs were bare concrete. And the door felt a lot heavier than any of the others. Still optimistic, he practically slithered down the steps. He made it to the bottom and found another room. Without Pitch in it.

But what was in it was enough to make Jack forget all about his trembling boner. Shelves lined the walls. There was a hallway on the far left. But the shelves… Jack walked forward ever so slowly. When he saw what lined those shelves, his hands flew to cover his mouth.

Eyes!

Jars full of eyes!

"Wha… Wha…?" his own baby blues wide with horror, Jack turned slowly, around and around, staring in terror at what was before him. Severed eyes. How…? What… Why did Pitch…?

Suddenly Jack felt hands jump to his hips, nails digging into his skin.

"I thought I told you never to come down here…"

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Let's get right into it, shall we?**_

_In Love With A Killer (Chapter Twenty One)_

Jack felt his entire body break into shivers as Pitch hissed that into his ear. "P-Pitch, I- I don't understan- what is all this? Why do you ha-?" He stopped as his mind slowly began making connections he wished it wouldn't. Turning to look into the face of the man he loved, Jack began voicing his realization in horror.

"You… You're the Boogeyman…? **YOU Killed all those Children!?**"

Pitch pulled him in close, cuddling him against his body, stroking the back of his head sweetly. "Now, now, easy, precious, let me explain…"

"No!" Jack shouted, shoving at him, tears flowing down his face for the first time in months. "You… Claude… Pippa… Phil….! You Killed them!" Pitch reached out and held him once more as Jack continued to cry.

Kissing his forehead, Pitch whispered, "Please let me explain…"

"You're a murderer…" Jack whimpered, still sobbing. He wanted so badly to run screaming out of the room. He shouldn't _want_ to hug him and hope that it was all just a misunderstanding. Pitch had killed his friends! "They were my friends!"

"I didn't know," Pitch whispered to him, still stroking his snowy soft hair, "I didn't know, precious…" Jack let out a loud sob and Pitch kissed his hair. "Will you let me explain?"

Jack shook his head, tears splattering down onto the concrete floor. "No… No, no, no, no, no." It couldn't be true. It had to… It couldn't… Pitch… He… "You're a monster…"

"Shhh…" Pitch whispered, hushing him tenderly, "No one else will have to die, Jack… No one else…" Jack inhaled with a sniffle and looked up at Pitch, trying to understand… why…

"I have you now. No one else will have to suffer, as long as I have you…" Jack felt his shoulders begin to shake. This was _his_ fault?

Jack began to cry harder. "You were planning to kill** me**?"

"No! No, baby, no…" Pitch said, stroking his hair, "I killed all those people all that time ago _because_ I couldn't _have you_…" He kissed Jack's lips softly, "You're all I've ever wanted… Someone who can understand me and love me for the way I am. Each time you and I were together, but I couldn't have you the way I wanted… I got… so angry and so… lonely that I just… The nearest child was all I could do…"

The words did absolutely nothing to make Jack feel safer or happier. Pitch was admitting to having murdered all those innocent kids! And for what?! Him!?

Pitch stroked his fingers behind Jack's ear tenderly. "We can be okay, Jack… Haven't you noticed? Since you and I have been together, no one else has died?" Jack let out a quiet sob. "I'm not lonely anymore. I have you…"

Biting his lip, Jack tried his absolute hardest not to vomit. All those times… Pitch had called him when he was horny… If he hadn't been able to get a hold of him… Someone else… Oh, God, every time he got hot for _him_ he'd kill another child! Now he was sure he was going to puke.

Pitch gazed down at him. "You're beautiful, Jack… The best thing I've ever had…" Jack felt him kiss his forehead again. "I love you…"

Now Jack began to cry outright. Why? Because he felt the same way. He had fallen in love… with a murderer…

"Come back to bed, Jack… We can make this work… We can still be happy…" Jack felt Pitch starting to lead him out of the room.

Shrieking, he shoved him as hard as he could and began sprinting up the stairs and out of the house. He heard Pitch running after him, shouting his name, but he didn't care. He had to get out. He had to tell somebody. Anybody..

"HELP!" he screamed when Pitch grabbed his ankle at the front door. Jack had gotten it open and was nearly down the first step of Pitch's front porch when he caught him. "No! No! Let go!"

Jack heard a scream from across the road. Looking to the noise, he felt his heart leap into his throat- Mary! Oh, God, no! "Mary! RUN!" he shouted to her, struggling with Pitch as hard as he possibly could, gripping the door with his nails as he fought. "**Run!** Call the police! Get out of here!"

He felt a horrible pain in his hand as Pitch wrenched him back inside. He prayed his sister had listened to him. If she tried to save him _inside_ the house she'd be killed.

Kicking and sobbing, Jack begged Pitch to let him go. He still felt that pain in his hands, specifically his fingers, and cried loudly when Pitch began taking him back down into that room.

He pinned him to the ground and Jack sobbed openly. "No! No, God, please, no!" Pitch looked angry…

"How could you do this to me, Jack…?" he whispered. Jack blinked and looked up at him. Pitch had tears in his eyes. What…? "How could you…? I… I loved you…" Jack inhaled sharply as Pitch moved to kiss his neck. "I've loved you more than I've loved anything… And now…"

Swallowing, Jack tried to think of anything he could do. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as Pitch began shaking. He looked at him and realized he was crying.

"You were the best thing in my life…! I thought nothing could ever go wrong after I found you…!" he sobbed into Jack's shoulder. "I thought that maybe one day I could explain all of this to you- that you would understand…!"

"You've understood me better than anyone else…!"

Jack carefully slid a hand out of Pitch's grip, reaching it around to touch the back of his head. "Pitch…" he whispered his name. And the instant he did, Pitch snapped his head back to scowl down at him.

"You're _mine_, Jack! **I** took away your virginity! You belong to **me**!" Jack began moving, trying to get away again, as Pitch moved to take off his clothes.

"No, no, Pitch, please…! Please listen to me!" he shouted, trying to get away from him. Pitch grabbed hold of Jack's hips and in one fowl sweep, his whole cock was sheathed inside him. Jack screamed with pain and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"You could just love me," Pitch whispered darkly, "I own you. Just say you love me."

Jack sobbed as the thrusts ripped through his body. "How can I love you if you were willing to murder dozens to get to me? How can I love a monster?!" He heard Pitch sob. "Pitch, Pitch, aah, Please listen to me…!" He choked as Pitch slammed into him again, "W-we don't have to do this! J-just, agh! Turn yourself in and you won't have to suffer…!"

"NO!" Pitch shouted at him, pounding Jack furiously, "They'll take me away from you! They'll never let me see you again! I won't leave you!"

Jack blinked up at him. Pitch was looking down at him, tears still filling his eyes. "I can't lose you!" Pitch shouted at him, "No one is taking you away!"

Nad now Jack gasped loudly. Pitch grabbed a knife. He began struggling quickly. "No, no, Pitch, don't!" he squirmed as Pitch moved to press his hand down on his throat. "Pitch!"

"If I can't keep you… Then I'll make sure no one else can…!"

Jack sobbed as Pitch moved his hand down toward his eyes. "I love you…!" he sobbed, "You can't do this! Why would you kill me if you love me?!"

"Because there's no other way!" Pitch shouted, sobbing now with him, "If I turn myself in they'll arrest me, maybe kill me! And I'll never be able to see you again! If I kill you along with myself we can be together!"

Jack looked at him, eyes burning with tears. He reached a hand up and took hold of the hand wielding the knife. Pitch looked at him, still crying. Jack gave him a small smile. "If the only way to ensure you'll never hurt anybody again is for the both of us to die, then so be it…" He felt Pitch sob as he whispered these words. Still smiling, Jack pushed the knife into himself, ignoring the searing pain it brought him.

"No…!" Pitch whimpered as the blood began pouring from his lover. "No, no, no!"

Jack pulled the knife back out and handed it back to Pitch. His whole chest was on fire. Everything hurt. But he still smiled. "M-make love to me…" Jack breathed faintly, "P-please…"

Pitch sobbed against his chest and began thrusting into his love. His whole face was soaked in blood, but he kept going. He held Jack's hand as he died. When he no longer could hear him breathing, Pitch cried.

"Oh… What have I done…?" he looked into Jack's dead eyes and sobbed again. He took the knife in hand and stabbed into himself. "I love you, Jack. I'm so sorry this happened…"

He kissed his dead lips one last time before everything began fading. His head collapsed back onto Jack's bloody chest.

When the police would find them later, they would find two corpses locked in a lover's embrace. The Boogeyman, and his last victim…

_**Not entirely as I had planned that out… I forgot all the exact quotes I had in my head… There will be one last chapter- an epilogue of sorts… It starts when Jack's family finds him there…**_


	22. Chapter 22- Final Chapter

_**Okay, so my profile isn't entirely true… Everything isn't ON HOLD, per se; it's just second in my mind compared to the other story. I'll still update. Just… Not as often as the other story… Kay? Don't kill me for it. I HAD TO.**_

_In Love With A Killer (Final Chapter)_

"Let me through; let me through, that's my son!" Mrs. Frost had to push and shove policemen out of her way to get to her baby boy. Mary had come sprinting home, screaming, called the police, and now… She was being told that there were bodies and she wasn't even allowed in the house. She didn't even know if the bodies belonged to her son, either of them, she just had a horrible feeling in her gut.

An officer walked the two of them; Mary refused to stay behind, down a flight of stairs in the house. "I know that this is your son, ma'am, but right now this is still a homicide. You can't touch anything until all photos have been collected for evidence."

Glaring at him incredulously, she was about to respond, when the sound of Mary gasping alerted her to something horrible.

Turning her head, she was horrified by what she saw. Cliché, but true. It was absolutely horrifying. Her son was lying in a pool of blood, most likely his own if she had to guess. She didn't want to. This was her son! Tears immediately began falling from her eyes. She ran toward his body, only to be caught by police and restrained- a crying, screaming wreck.

"No! No! That's my son! That's my baby!" Her cries were hushed with attempted soothing words.

"Ma'am, ma'am, please… Please… Calm down…" Calm down?! How could she calm down when her son's body was lying right there on the ground! Not to mention that it looked like he was being raped! Had he died being raped? Oh, God, she couldn't imagine how horrifying his last moments were.

"Mom!" Mary whispered, holding her shoulder, "Mom, that's Pitch! That's Jack's boyfriend!" Blinking her eyes, she stared at the other body in shock. His boyfriend…? What did she mean…? Jack couldn't have… They both… They were dead?

One of the police holding her was apparently listening. He looked from the two distraught family members to the bodies. "You know him?" he asked. Mary nodded; Mrs. Frost was still staring with saucer-eyes. "You're saying… the boy with him… was dating that man?"

"Y-yes…" she whispered, "Why?"

The man swallowed. "Are you sure? Had you seen them together?"

"Yes… They walked together and kissed and held hands like a couple… Ja-Jack said he really liked him…" she replied quietly.

Her mother nodded slowly, finally reeling back into the conversation. The cop swallowed again. Not reassuring in the least.

"That man… well… his…" he cleared his throat, "We did a DNA test on both your son and the man, and he's been matched with the DNA from all the killings… His semen… Matched the semen from the Boogeyman…"

Now Mrs. Frost screamed again and collapsed to her knees. Her mind went blank. She knew she was afraid. She knew something was absolutely horrible in the world. But for the life of her she couldn't think of what it was. She couldn't think of anything except 'no'. No, no, no, no, no.

Standing together in the cold, stuffy room, the two Frost women didn't speak a word. It still had yet to set in. Jack was dead… It just… The world seemed so less bright now… A smile hadn't been cracked in quite some time.

Anyone would have thought Jack looked handsome in his crisp blue vest and smooth white pants. Anyone else would have thought he looked peaceful with his smooth, stoic, almost sleeping face. But his family who knew him well thought he looked inhuman. Jack's face was meant to be broken by a huge, happy smile. His body was meant to be clothed by whatever he wanted to wear. Not a fancy suit. Jack was meant to still be alive.

Mary still couldn't wrap her head around every aspect of what happened. Mrs. Frost just didn't want to grasp it. The analysts had told her that Jack had willingly had sex with the murderer and his wounds appeared to be self-inflicted. How could her son willingly sleep with a child-killer and then kill himself? How could he do that to himself? And to her? And to Mary!?

This was her child… And now he was gone… By his own doing…

His face was frozen in the softest of smiles. How could he be smiling when he had died? She wished she could understand what had happened. She wished she could at least understand…

Supposedly the… Pitch had left several items to Jack in his will. How could he have the nerve to do such a thing? She chose to have them donated. She would not allow the offensive items to be in her home. He had killed her son.

She just… More than anything she wished she could understand. What had happened? Why had her son fallen in love with this man? Why had he fallen in love with a killer? Why did he kill himself? What transpired between them? Was he happy now…?

_**Sorry it wasn't very good… I tried… Maybe my headache is worse than I thought…**_


End file.
